Fat Shake Love
by spy2011
Summary: Who knew that one little fat shake could do so much? Seddie of course! :D Set before iOMG..Rated T for some...moments lol ...Read and drop me a review while you're at it ;P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : This is my very FIRST Seddie fanfiction lol...so please go easy on me :/ I tried my best to keep them in context. Constructive criticism is welcomed...as long as you're cool about it... on to the story! :D**

**Disclaimer : I don't own iCarly -.- . . .**  
><strong><br>**

"Sam! Get off my back!" complained Freddie as Sam had just attacked him for the Fat Shake he was currently holding in his right hand out of her reach.

Yes he,Freddie Benson,now had a full head in height over the vicious Samantha Puckett. This scene occurred after Carly and Brad left to go to Brad's house for his Grandma's cook book. He offered to show Carly his awesome fudge recipe so that she could make some for Sam. So, Carly decided to go with their new awesome intern to get it, leaving a hungry fudge craving Sam to wait on the Shay's couch watching re-runs of Girly Cow till they returned.

Freddie however, had a date with a smokin' hot Cheerleader girl at the Groovy Smoothie, but things did not go so well and she, well...sort of...dumped him right there and then for being "too nerdy" when he talked. So, he had stayed there drowning his sorrows in smoothies and decided to get a Fat Shake on the way home.

He happened to walk into the Shay's apartment ten minutes after Carly and Brad left with that Fat Shake in his hand and spotted two feet up in the air whiles blonde curls dangled off the couch. On seeing the shake the Ham sandwich in her hand suddenly did not matter for that brief moment.

But he had refused to willingly give her a sip of the shake telling her how he got dumped and he needed a "pick me up". But Sam still wanted the shake, so she took matters into her own hands, which had now caused this fight in the middle of the Shay's apartment.

"Give me the Fat Shake Fredugly or I will MAKE you!" she screeched,tugging roughly at his blue and grey stripped shirt.

"NO! This is mine so BACK OFF Puckett...Go get your own!" he yelled for what seemed to be the fifth time since the fight began.

The famed addictive delicious drink seemed to be taunting Sam...it's creamy pink sugary taste was just what she needed. So of courrsseeee she would want it. It just irritated her that "THE NUB" had gotten so darn tall over the passed few years and was now flouting the treat in her face. She was addicted to that drink! She wanted it...no...she NEEDED it...NOWWWW!.

Sam tightened her hold on his shirt with her right hand as she trailed her left hand along his neck looking for the right tender spot to send him unconscious, but she was having trouble executing her plan and keeping herself balanced on top of his back.

Oddly enough as she did this Freddie felt electric shocks zap through his skin where her hand trailed in an uneven pattern on his neck leaving behind goose bumps. His breathing got ragged at the pleasant sensation that was coursing through his body which made his mind clouded.

After a few seconds of fogged thinking he finally caught on to her plan...she was going to use the Vulcan Nerve Pinch on him! Freddie immediately threw himself onto the ground with the Fat Shake in hand. The sudden jolt sent Sam flying off his back and onto the floor with a loud 'thud'.

He mentally thanked himself for his quick thinking and arose from the ground with his undisturbed, delicious Fat Shake. A smirk was plastered on his face as he looked at her sitting on the floor with the most devilish grimace he had ever seen.

But he did not care,he had finally won at something-getting Sam off of him and away from his shake. He smirked again at the thought and then proceeded to devour the creamy shake in front of her as punishment. In two seconds flat Sam had managed to get into a crouching position and sprang forward in a fury sending him tumbling to the floor again.

She landed on him knocking the air out of his lungs with a sudden 'whoosh' as the Fat Shake spilt all over his face and her curly blonde hair.

"Damn it Fredward! Why did you have to spill the darn Fat Shake! You spilled MOST of it in my hair!" she fumed.

"Oh i don't know," replied Freddie sarcastically. "Maybe because you CHARGED at me like an ENRAGED BULL! Now get off of me you demon!" screeched Freddie.

"MAKKKEEEE MEEE FREDNERD!" yelled Sam. 'Actually I really don't mind her being on top of me at all...she's surprisingly light for someone who eats three times her size. Whoa waiitttttt there just a minute Benson...this is your sworn enemy...she HATES you for crying out loud!' Freddie debated with himself as the feud in his emotions caused his face to furrow in confusion.

He groaned inwardly as he tried desperately to shut his mind up. His eyes then made contact with her blue glistening orbs and all thought momentarily went out of his mind.

His eyes drunk in her sight from her blue skin tight jeans, to her red penny t with the words "Nurse Pepper" written in purple, to her soft golden curly hair matted with the pink Fat Shake which stuck to her face framing it in an...almost...angelic...way...to her deep blue eyes which seemed to hold so much emotion yet so little when her walls were up to guard herself, to her pretty little nose, to her...dare he say it...almost...cute...scowl that she was displaying, to her plump pinks lips.

Oh wow her gorgeous kissable lips. His gaze eventually settled there as his mind ventured back to the first time on the fire escape when he got to kiss them. He took in her scent...she smelled of blueberry shampoo, ham and bacon...just like that night.

It was a weird combination which however, seemed to delight his senses and further boost the already forming fog in his mind. His breathing got a bit ragged and his face turned a light shade of crimson at the memory. Her close contact seemed to be eliciting other responses from his body that he was not fully prepared to deal with just yet.

Sam was starting to get uncomfortable, after all, the nerd was STARING at her! Like really S-T-A-R-I-N-G! She did seem to um...almost...like...it? The full attention that he gave her...the way his big gorgeous hazel eyes traced her and stared into her eyes seemed to melt her insides into a big gooey mess.

Wait WHAT? No no no no no nooooooooo! She didn't! She couldn't like Freddie! He's a nerd after all...He's just Fredward...the dork who she ripped on because she enjoyed it...nothing else! She couldn't let him get to her like that...She cursed herself mentally for that thought and immediately tore her eyes away from his intense gaze.

"Seeeeee, wittle Freddifer can't get the girl off of him," Sam said in her best imitation of a baby.

"If you insist Puckett," replied Freddie casually as he flipped them over straddling Sam in an easy hold. She squirmed under his weight. 'When did the nerd get so darn strong?' she wondered.

"Ummm, I think it was puberty and not to mention all the work out I've been doing," he replied smirking as her face contorted in horror.

Had she just said that out loud? But as soon as the shocked expression appeared on her face it was gone leaving in place her usual expressionless stare which gave nothing away.

This made Freddie wonder if he had even seen it there to begin with. She continued to squirm under his weight as he began to rise a little giving her some space only to slam back down onto her when she was about to escape.

"Let me go Frednub!" yelled Sam,her face twisted into a snarl. "Because the things that I could do to you would make your freakish nubby mom die of grief." she glared daggers at him.

"Oh I know you have your ways Sam...but I'm not getting off of you," he replied. "Unless of course...you MAKE me," he smirked at his own clever use of her line.

Their eyes again made eye contact as blue bore into brown. She felt totally paralyzed by his stare. She scanned his handsome face that was all covered in Fat Shake from his cute little nose, to his flushed cheeks, to his annoying ever-present smirk, to his alluring scent of Cinnamon shampoo and Randy Jackson cologne to his...attractive...lips.

She sighed as a shiver coursed through her body upon remembering the feel of them that night that they gave her her first kiss. Freddie noticed the flushed look on her cheeks as his gaze further bore into her. She then began to trace her plump lips with her tongue, this action seemed to make them all the more enticing to Fredward.

Instincts took over as he began to lean down, his right hand taking on a life of its own as it removed the hair that was plastered on her face. He closed his eyes and captured Sam's lips in a searing sweet kiss. After seven seconds of absolute bliss he finally realized that she had frozen under him but he refused to stop for fear that she reject him or even worse...hit him in a place where the sun didn't shine.

To Freddie's delight she eventually closed her eyes and began to kiss him back as she placed her hands lightly on his strong shoulders. 'The nerd really has been working out.' she thought 'Cause no one pins Momma that easy.'

Her hands found their way down to his muscular biceps and she thrilled at the feel of them. Truthfully, she secretly admired how he was able to pin her in one swift move and yet be so gentle so as to not crush the living daylights out of her.

His lips moved against her's with such force yet they were soft and alluring. His tongue began tracing the edge of her lips seeking entry. She opened her mouth slowly granting him access and almost immediately they both felt the tiny tingling sensation replaced with an explosion of fireworks while all sorts of colors danced through their minds as their tongues had a fiery battle for dominance.

Her tongue traced the inside of Freddie's mouth sending waves of electric impulses all over his body, this caused him to moan in pleasure as Sam smirked into the kiss at the thrill of being dominant.

They then pulled apart for the air deprivation was too great and Freddie began trailing little butterfly kisses along her neck. Her breathing became shallow as she tightened her grip on his shoulders.

"Ffff-ffrrreddie," she stuttered breathlessly. "Wwe shouuuld ssstop," She tried to regain her strength to throw him off of her but it never came and she had to muster all of the self control she had left not to let out a moan of pleasure right there.

He then began to suck on the flesh just above her collar bone causing a soft moan to escape from her. He grinned at the thought of getting back at the onslaught that she had put him through and tackled her lips once more.

At that moment Carly and Brad exited the elevator and were about to enter her apartment when Carly suddenly stopped.

**Ooooo is that a cliffy I see? :o...Review! ^_^ Because it makes children everywhere smile like this - :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hey people! Yes i'm back lol Thanks for the reviews and for adding my story to your favorites :) You guys are awesome! The constructive criticism was really appreciated. And I'm super sorry about the the whole first chapter being in italics thing... in my defense it was not that way when I uploaded it. So I fixed the first chapter a bit. This chapter is a bit short though...if you have any ideas on what I should add or how I can improve feel free to say so, as long as you're cool about it. Now let's continue with the story...**

**Disclaimer : I own iCarly!...oh wait it was just a dream... *sigh*...**

At that moment Carly and Brad exited the elevator and were about to enter her apartment when Carly suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Carly?" Brad asked concerned. Carly's face furrowed in confusion.

"Shhhh listen...does my apartment seem very...quiet to you?" she asked softly.

"Hmm sorta," He replied. "Wait...I'm hearing something..it sounds as if some one's moaning, what if Sam got into a sticky situation with that Hammer guy that was supposed to come after Freddie!" said Brad. Carly shook her head.

"Yeah I hear it...it sounds like a dying Beavecoon or something." she laughed nervously.

"A what?" Brad asked confused.

"Nothing...Sam can take care of herself, I doubt that that creepy 'Hammer dude' would come across her and live to tell the tale, anyways, what are we going to do?"

"Well, Freddie and I had set up hidden camera's around the apartment yesterday for that iCarly sketch 'Gibby the shirtless wonder' that we were going to do later on today. It feeds directly to the tech station that he has set up in his bedroom and the iCarly studio."

"Brad you're a genius!" replied Carly softly hugging him for a while.

"I have my moments."

"We have a problem though," said Carly frowning. "Mrs. Benson isn't home from her Aggressive Parent's meeting and Freddie went on that 'lunch date' to the Groovy Smoothie with that skank Andrea." she said imitating the cheerleader's fake British accent.

"What if he's already home?"

"Um I'm pretty sure he's really into her, since she asked him out he couldn't think of anything else but that date, soooo he definitely wont be home."

Brad walked over to the Benson's apartment 8D and softly called Freddie's name. If there were burglars in the Shay's apartment they would soon find out. He called yet again but got no reply.

The soft moaning in the other room however had stopped a bit now and from her position pressed up to the door Carly could hear ragged breathing. She scrunched her face in confusion deliberating what was going on in there while Brad simply twisted the lock on the Benson's door and was in there in a matter or seconds.

He knew where Freddie's room was from all the times that he'd been there and quickly navigated through the over-cleaned house. He found the tech cart perched right next to his neatly arranged bed and began working on getting a video feed from the cameras.

He froze in place as his eyes went as wide as saucers disbelieving the image he saw before him. He immediately ran outside and signalled for Carly to follow him.

"Come on!" he ushered her softly. "You wont believe this!"

"Believe what?" she laughed playfully at the excited look on his face.

"Look at the screen!"

And then she saw it. Carly Shay saw Freddie practically straddling Sam and it looked like they were in a full blown make out session. Her two best friends were practically having sex with their clothes on...on her living room floor! Talk about EWWWWW!

'But they look so cute together!' she thought.

She then began feeling a bit uncomfortable looking at the disturbing video as she felt a tinge of red crawling up her cheeks. Her best friends were seriously making out with no intentions of stopping anytime soon.

"Hmm," she said as hers eyes lit up mischievously. "Hey...could you get this video to me by tomorrow?"

"Um...sure thing...why?"

"Oh...nothing...Brrrra-add." she said drawling out his name.

"Oh come on Carly, you have something cooking in that mind of yours." said Brad poking her side playfully.

"Fineeeeee!" she said in that normal Carly temper.

"Maybe a girl wants a little payback for all the love making her BEST FRIENDS are doing on her living room floor!" she said in one breath.

"But why? Aren't you happy for them?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love Sam and Freddie, and I think it's awesome if they want to be together, but we promised each other no more secrets...and I have a strong feeling that they wont tell me about this intense make out session anytime soon."

Brad nodded his head in understanding.

"So does this mean we get to have a little fun with them and I don't know maybe even try to GUILT them into telling us about it?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows mischievously.

"Wow Brad, I never knew you had such a devious mind." she laughed lightly. He shrugged.

"So what's your plan? I was thinking that we could walk in on them."

"No it'll be too awkward."

"Well what do you think we should do?"

"We could make sure that they hear us behind the door when we're about to enter the apartment and then drop subtle hints about us knowing what they were doing until one of them comes clean." she said phrasing the plan very carefully.

"Awesome, it'll definitely work."

"Yeah but Sam will be a challenge. If she doesn't want us to know something until she's ready to tell us she's going to use all of her cover up tactics."

"So we go for the weaker one then?" he asked unsure.

"Yup, Freddie is sure to crumble with the guilt of all the lies they'll be making up." she said grinning slyly.

After taking one last look at her best friends on the screen she made her way out of the apartment as Brad took the tape out of Freddie's tech cart and replaced it with an empty one. He placed it inside his back pack and made sure to leave the place exactly how he found it. After making his way back to the hall he closed the door softly behind them and showed Carly the tape he took out.

"Excellent, now be sure to hide it safely in your bag and just follow my lead." He nodded and they walked back to the elevator.

Carly took off in a run straight back to her apartment door with Brad close behind her making sure that their footsteps were loud enough to be heard. She then started to giggle while signalling for Brad to do the same as she unlocked her apartment door and went straight in.

She found Freddie standing straight up looking down at Sam as they were both covered in some pink substance which was also on her favorite rug.

"What happened here!" exclaimed Carly. "And Sam why on earth are you on the floor? And why are you both covered in...whatever that is?" said Carly flailing her hands between them disapprovingly.

Freddie reached out his hand to help Sam up and as their hands came into contact a tingle of electricity shot through them making them both instinctively pull away as if the other were on fire.

It was then that Carly observed Sam. Her hair was covered with the pink substances and her neck had two dark red marks. Carly winked at Brad and then began her interrogation.

"Answer me! What happened here? I leave for fifteen - twenty minutes tops and I come back to find my belongings covered in...PINK...stuff? And O.M.G Sam! Is that a hickey on your neck?" Carly yelled feigning innocence.

A look of horror crossed Sam's features for a brief moment but was immediately replaced by her mask as her eyes conveyed nothing that had happened. She wished she could say the same for Freddie who was still frozen in place with his jaw hanging open.

Her mind seemed to be super speeding as lie upon lie processed in her head. She just was not ready for Carly to know about something that she barely had figured out herself. So yes, she was going to have to lie to her best friend.

**ReView! :D *p.l.e.a.s.e***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Hello there :) Thanks a million to all those who put my story on "Story Alert" and for all all those who took the time to drop me a review. I'd like to know what you thoughts are. Please don't hesitate to review. I hope that the characters are still "in context" because sometimes it's hard to keep them that way...Anyways let me know what you think :) **

**Disclaimer : iCarly belongs to Dan...**

Her mind seemed to be super speeding as lie upon lie processed in her head. She just was not ready for Carly to know about something that she barely had figured out herself. So yes, she was going to have to lie to her best friend.

"Wooowww whoa there, slow down Carls." replied Sam putting her hands on Carly's shoulder.

"Um mmmm uhhhh Sammmm...and I...uhhhhh." said Freddie still trying to calm down his racing heart from the intense make out session.

"We were fighting alright!" replied Sam quickly. "Frednub here wouldn't give me his Fat Shake so I tackled him for it and it hit me in the neck," she pointed to the red spot for emphasis. "That then caused it to spill over us both." It was the truth after all...well at least it was some of it...better than nothing.

"Oh." replied Carly. This was going to be tough. Sam had just lied right to her face without a hint of guilt. 'Oh well, time to tackle Freddie.' she thought.

"Is that what happened here Freddie?" asked Carly innocently as she tried to make eye contact with him. She was having no such luck as he kept his eyes plastered to his hands which she now noticed were shaking.

"Yesss...uh...yeah, it's not like Sam and I were- mffff!" replied Freddie as Sam's hands covered his mouth.

"What this NUB was trying to say," smirked Sam tightening her hold over Freddie's mouth. "Is that we were just fighting, we do that all the time!What's with your sudden disbelief in us?"

"Hmm... I believe you," said Carly presenting them with one of her fake smiles. "I know that you guys wouldn't lie to me, cause we promised each other no more lies...right Freddie?"

"Yyyeah." stuttered Freddie nervously looking down as he placed both of his trembling hands in his pockets.

"Hmm...hey how'd your date go with _Andrea_, the Cheerleader?" asked Carly making air quotes with her fingers when she said the girl's name. At the mention of this Sam's full focus was now on Freddie. She had forgotten that he had had a date and got dumped earlier, not to mention the girl's name.

"Well she sort of um...dumped me...said I looked cute but talked like a geek and she just wasn't into that." he replied as his eyes locked on to Sam's. Out of the corner of her eye's Sam noticed Carly looking suspiciously at the way they stared at each other and quickly averted her gaze to the fridge in the kitchen. She quickly walked over to it trying desperately to ignore the sudden awkwardness that had descended upon them.

"Soooo," said Carly trying to break the tension. "She dumped you...hmm the relationship ended before it even began..."

"Wow Carls you always know how to cheer me up." he replied sarcastically.

"Cheer up Freddie, we'll find you a girlfriend, wont we Sam?" Sam was re-entering the room at that time while sipping the Peppy Cola that she had just gotten from the fridge and did a spit take upon hearing Carly's request. Carly glanced at Brad sending him a wink as a moment to get the truth from her best friend's came once more.

"Sam are you okay?" asked Freddie concerned. He rushed over to her and began patting her back with his right hand.

"Yeah, thanks Frednub." replied Sam sipping down the rest of the Peppy Cola. He was so close to her that she could practically inhaled his Cinnamon shampoo scent. '_Control yourself Puckett he's just a nub' _she thought. He then did something that she thought he would never do willingly. He linked his hands with hers sending sparks tingling through her from the contact. She glanced at his face and the genuine concern that she saw shocked her.

"You sure you're alright?" Her heart was pounding in her chest. Could he hear it? Why did the nub suddenly have this effect on her?

"Yes Fredward, I'm okay, Jeez I'm not dying you know." she replied coldly yanking her hands free from his grasp.

"As I was saying," continued Carly smiling at the little moment her clueless friend's had just had in front of them. "We're gonna find Freddie a good girlfriend. That skank didn't deserve you. Are you still upset over her?"

"Nnnooo ofcccourse nottt," he replied as Sam shot him a glare which did not go unnoticed by Carly or Brad. "Hey,I think I hear my mom's whistle! Yup that's definitely it. Must be time for another tick bath. Plus I gotta clean up myself anyways. Bye guys!" Freddie exclaimed as he practically bolted for the door.

"What a nub." said Sam shaking her head disapprovingly as she plopped herself down on the Shay's couch.

"Sam! Get off of my couch and go clean up!" said Carly. "You're hair's a mess and that Fat Shake practically ruined my rug! It's gonna take forever to get that stain out. It's a WHITE rug for crying out loud!" fumed Carly. She had had it with all the mess that they caused whenever they fought. This was a new rug that she had bought recently,how dare they defile it with that awful Fat Shake!

"Ugh, Carls chill, I'll go clean up right after this new episode of Girly Cow." said Sam with her eyes practically glued to the television.

"Hey Sam?" said Brad walking over to where they were. She had forgotten that he was even there.

"That's my name." she replied coolly.

"I was thinking, that that red mark on your neck may have been caused by something...other than that Fat Shake that you told us about." said Brad. "Right Carly?"

"Hmm I don't know Brad, I believe Sam and Freddie." replied Carly walking over to the kitchen as she gave Brad the two thumbs up sign mouthing to him to continue his interrogation.

"Well it looks like a hickey to me."

"That's NONE of your business!" fumed Sam. What was this boy getting at? Did he know something? Nooo he couldn't have seen her making out with...Fredward...did he?

"Well I'm just saying that it-"

"I already TOLD you what caused it! Now if you don't mind I'm going to go clean myself up." replied Sam as she got off the couch and bounded up the stairs to Carly's room.

"Sam your spare clothes are in the bottom draw of my dresser," Carly called out to her. "You carried home all of your boxer shorts last time which means that you'll have to wear a-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!" screeched Sam running back down the stairs.

"Fine, Finneeeeeeeee." replied Carly holding her hands up in front of her. Sam glared at her.

"I mean it Shay." she said through gritted teeth. She then walked back up the stairs keeping her eyes on Carly as she disappeared from view.

"PANTIES!" screamed Carly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screeched Sam from the inside of Carly's room. Carly chuckled as Brad just sat on the couch with a confused look on his face.

"Well our plan didn't work out so well." he said while flicking through the list of channels on the tv.

"Guess not," replied Carly. "But that doesn't mean that this is over. Freddie was ready to crack just as Sam put her hands over his mouth. I bet we can get him to tell us."

"Yeah I guess." he said absentmindedly nodding his head.

"I have a plan." replied Carly smirking evilly. Brad chuckled lightly.

"This is going to be so much fun."

**Review! Please? :( I'm beginning to think that this story isn't good enough... I need motivation to continue people! It makes me update faster.**

Special thanks to :

Zoids Fanatic

seddieSUPERFAN101

DannySamLover20

QueenV101 **and**

MissSeddie** for reviewing my story :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Hey peoples! :D Sorry for not updating in a while... A HUGE thank you to all those who reviewed/put my story on story alert. Thanks for giving me motivation to keep writing this story. Did you guys watch iLost My Mind? Appropriate title btw LoL. It was awesome! ^_^ Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer : iCarly is not mine...  
><strong>

Upon leaving Carly's apartment Freddie headed straight for his room but stopped at the surprise of seeing his mom. She was sitting on the sofa knitting a quilt sweater.

"Freddiebear,you're home. How'd your date go?" she asked while trying desperately to unhook the needle that now seemed to be permanently attached to her creation.

"Mom? When'd you get home?" he asked surprised as he leaned against the door.

"About five minutes ago, the meeting ended early and I-" it was then that she noticed that his face,hair and clothes were covered in a pink gooey substance. "Freddie!" she gasped. "What happened to you?"

"Mom Sam and I were-"

"That delinquent did this to you! Freddie what did I tell you about hanging out with her? She constantly picks on you she's a bad influence!" she screeched. His mind began racing and his heartbeat refused to slow down as he recalled what had happened between them in the Shay's apartment. What had he done? Kissing Samantha Puckett? Did he have a DEATH wish? He slammed his head against the door as he tried in vain to figure out where his sudden attraction to Sam came from.

"Freddie? What's wrong honey?" Mrs. Benson asked concerned as she placed her knitting tools on the table in front of her.

"It's nothing, just that my date was a disaster, Andrea said I was too nerdy to go out with." he replied trying to sound as upset as he was earlier as he walked over to where she was sitting on the couch.

"Aww Freddiebear," she cooed. "She didn't deserve you, I'm sure that one day you'll find someone who does eventually."

"Yeah...thanks Mom, I'll go clean up now." he said giving her a small smile for reassurance that he would be alright.

As he dragged his feet sluggishly making his way to the shower Mrs. Benson called out to him.

"Oh Freddie! I need to have those stained clothes as soon as possible! You know how difficult set-in stains are to get rid of!"

"Okay Mom." he replied casually from in the bathroom as he quickly ditched his soiled clothes only to have them snatched out of his grasp by his over-protective Mom.

After taking a quick shower and changing into his grey penny T and black boxer shorts he decided to take a quick nap to calm his nerves.

'_A midday nap wouldn't hurt.' _he thought as he lay down on his bed. But his brain wouldn't shut up! It was as if someone had broken the replay button in his head and the scene from earlier with Sam kept replaying and replaying. He kept reliving that moment when they kissed and the feud in his emotions intensified. How did she suddenly have this effect on him?

_'Stupid Fat Shake causing all the problems, maybe I should have just given it to her and left!'_ he thought bitterly as he bit his lower lip.

**'But then you wouldn't have experienced your second mind blowing kiss with her.' **a part of his brain thought. That was the part that seemed to be replaying the kiss over and over again.

_'No I don't like Sam! She's a demon who constantly picks on me! I hate her!' _he thought as he slammed his fists into a nearby pillow.

_**'You know that's not true, lately you two have become good friends and you know for a fact that you could win those fights each time she abuses you because you've been working out lately. So why do you still let her win all the time?'**_

_'Ugh she's still freakishly strong! She's evil! Last Thursday she broke into my locker and defiled it with Beef Jerky! I had to clean out my WHOLEEE locker just to get rid of the smell!' _he scrunched his face as he shuddered at the memory of explaining to Miss Briggs why his home work was covered in meat products.

**_'Yea but you didn't complain! You didn't even ask her WHY she did it or go to the Principal to get her in trouble.'_**

_'We had to do iCarly last Thursday and if Sam was in detention she couldn't be there.' _he nodded at his reason.

**_'You KNOW that's not the reason why. Admit it, you CARE about Sam.'_**

"Ahhh!" he screamed in annoyance. Why wouldn't his mind shut up?

_'Okay so **maybe **she's gotten a **bit** attractive lately...she's got beautiful, gorgeous blue eyes and she has lessen the physical torture a bit and-'_

_**'You LIKE her.'**_

_'WHAT? I do NOT like Sam!'_

**_'But you find her attractive don't you?'_**

_'Yeah but-'_

_**'You like her! Don't deny it! You kissed her first! You two had a full blown make out session that could have gone on for God know's how long had Carly and Brad not interrupted.'** _He shook his head visibly at the outrageous thought. **_'That kiss was amazing and you know it,you were pissed that Carly and Brad walked in when they did.'  
><em>**

His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and he cursed his habit to over analyze everything.

_'Okay so I've noticed that Sam looks nice. Sue me! It's just hormones acting up, I'm a growing teenage boy! Last time I checked, it was normal for me to have these thoughts about the opposite sex.' _he smirked to himself. Of course that was the reason for this insane attraction. Hormones! Duh! He wasn't so stupid as to willing _LIKE_ or fall in _LOVE _with Sam Puckett.

The feud in his mind seemed to die down as he repeated that thought in his mind.

'L_uckily no one saw that make out session, that would be sort of hard to explain.' _he thought as he ran his hand through his soft brunette hair.

**_'Yeah, normally trying to EAT your "frenemie's" face off is often hard to do unless you LIKE like them.'_**

"Ahh, You again." he muttered slowly as he cupped his face in both his hands. "I'm not gonna think about this anymore, I'm going to check the iCarly equipment for our sketch later with Gibby...Hmm maybe I could do it right here since Brad helped me set up the camera's...checking the feed from Carly's living room from my room is-Oh My God!" he cried as realization hit him in a nauseating pang of worry. "The cameras were set to record because Brad and I were testing the equipment this morning which means that it recorded what happened between Sam and I!"

He swiftly jumped off of his bed and made his way to the tech station he had perched next to it. He took the disc out with shivering hands and tried playing it on his laptop. A wave of relief washed over him as the screen came up blank.

"Hmm that's odd...I'm sure that we set it to record...maybe Brad forgot to push the record button. Oh well, I guess that's that."

_'Unless Brad took the tape and he's planning to show it to Carly!' _he thought bitterly. 'Pfft yeah right, _Brad's a nice guy, he wouldn't do that...would he? If Carly found out or worse SAW that video we wont hear the end of this until she got an explanation.'  
><em>  
>His mind was settled. He needed to talk to Brad and confront their suspicious new intern. He quickly slid into a pair of blue worn out jeans as he grabbed his cellphone while furiously dialing Brad's number.<p>

"Hey Brad, where are you? Wanna do the sketch with Gibby now?" he spoke hesitantly.

"Hey Freddie." came Brad's airy voice. " I just left Carly's actually, could we do it tomorrow? My grandma's making me run some last minute errands with her this afternoon. She's got a ton of fudge to make for a Children's Hospital."

"Oh, okay then,yeah we'll do it tomorrow." replied Freddie a bit angrily.

"Are you okay man? You sound a bit upset."

"It's nothing that important." reassured Freddie as he paced up and down in his room.

"Hey you know you can talk to me about anything right?" Freddie smiled as he finally relaxed a bit.

"I know." he sighed. "I wanted to ask you if you were sure you hit the record button on the cameras that we set up,because I just checked the disc and it was empty."

"Uh, umm I think I did...uhhh...not so sure now that you mention it." replied Brad as his voice got slightly higher.

"Are you okay Brad? You sound a bit pitch-y." chuckled Freddie.

"Yeah I'm alright." he chuckled nervously. "Gotta go now Freddie, I'll talk to you later! Bye!" he said in one breath and the phone line suddenly went dead.

"Yeah later Brad." said Freddie confused at the intern's sudden end to their conversation. "Oh well, maybe Brad really didn't hit that record button." he shrugged as he dismissed the weird behavior without another thought. He shrugged out of his jeans contentedly and decided to check the iCarly site and do his habitual updating of their software.

**What will happen next in the story? :o (Oh wait I know! *evil grin*) Review! I'll update faster so you could know too :p **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Heyyy! :D So one of my reviewers suggested that I add some "Barly" to this story. I'm all for the idea actually but I was wondering what the rest of you think? So please review! And tell me if you'd like to see some Barly action along with our Seddie-ness ;) This chapter might be a bit...sad :/...On to the story!**

**Disclaimer : Yea um...I own iCarly now ^_^ Dan said I could so HA! *big smile***

** *dream ends* ****oh well...at least I own the plot for my story...**

Sam was wandering around in an area covered with a dense thick fog. Of course she had no idea why or how she got there, but she had a strong feeling that she was searching for something, or _someone_. She got to a sparkly stone path and decided to continue walking along it due to it being the only thing that was giving off a glow. But doing all this wandering all by herself seemed pointless because she was beginning to get the feeling that she was lost. It was also very windy outside yet she was determined to keep wandering till she found whatever it was that she was looking for.

She clutched her blue and white polka dot sweater tighter to her body as the cold wind threateningly rippled through the air making her curly blonde hair dance along side her. The fog began lifting little by little and she felt like she had been walking for miles on end along this seemingly endless pathway and had not seen a soul in sight. She then stumbled upon another path running perpendicular to the one that she was currently on and deciding to follow this new jagged path jumped over onto it.

Suddenly she had a weird feeling of deja vu as she continued walking further along the path. There was a tree off the pathway that held an engraving that was barely legible from a distance. Sam walked up to the tree and upon seeing the engraving traced the poorly written words with her hand. It read "Daddy loves Sammy and Mel". Almost immediately her childhood memories of running along this very pathway to "Romanie Gardens" on their side of Seattle with her Dad and Melanie came rushing back to her.

She felt a pang of pain pierce through her heart at the remembrance of the memories that she had tried so hard to forget. All they brought with them was pain and the agony of knowing that her family had left her. They all left! Well, excluding her Mom...who was there just like she wasn't so it was safe to say that they all left! Her mom had chased away her Dad because she was constantly cheating on him and the pain that it brought just broke him and one day he upped and left. He left little Sammy and Mel all alone with their Mom who totally changed from a caring one to one who could care less.

Eventually Melanie was tired of all the daily drama with their Mom, so she asked her to send her to boarding school to which her Mom happily agreed. Sam wanted to go with Melanie...she really wanted to! She longed for the day when she would be able to leave that place. But her Mom had said no. She told Sam that she would amount to no good because Melanie was the better twin so she would be staying.

"Dad said he loved me." Sam murmured clutching her jacket closer as she leaned on the tree. "They all leave eventually...even Mel left me...they all left me..." A single tear rolled down her flushed cheeks and she quickly wiped it away as she scrunched her eyes tightly shut.

"No use crying, Pucketts don't cry." she said through clenched teeth as she tried desperately hard to hold back the dam of tears. She pushed herself off the tree and continued walking along the path but this time she saw flowers and bunnies all over. She eventually came to another and noticed a sign that said "Bushwell's Community Park". This was the same park that she came with Carly and _the nub_when they were younger. She smiled briefly at the sign then began walking through the rusty golden gates of Bushwell's Park.

In the distance she saw a big purple blanket that was spread out on the green grass and on top of it had the biggest picnic basket that she had ever seen. A wiff of baked potatoes and fried chicken wafted through the air and she was immediately hungry.

She took off in a run quickly to the over-sized basket and began emptying it of its contents. She was surrounded by all her favorites such as Ham sandwiches, Pecan pie, Cheese cake, Shepherd's pie, Stuffed Chicken, Bacon and of course Fried Chicken. She couldn't believe it!

"Oh Jeez where to begin!" she said excitedly rubbing her two hands together.

"Hmm how about the friend chicken, it's really good." said a voice that came from behind the bushes. She knew immediately who it was and turned around to glare at the familiar face. He wore a red and grey hoddie with black denim jeans and Sam had to admit that he looked...okay...for a nub that is. "Whoa don't kill me!" said Freddie putting his arms up in surrender.

"What are you doing her Frednub can't you see Momma's hungry?" said Sam still glaring at him all the while.

"I know you are Sam, that's why I made this basket for you." said Freddie charmingly as he lightly plopped himself down next to her on the purple blanket.

"Why would you do that?" she asked confused as she stared intently into those chocolate-y brown eyes.

"Because..." said Freddie as he stared back at her the just the same. "I...care." he said in a low whisper as he flashed her his trademark Benson smile.

"You do?" she asked incredulously as her eyebrows shot up. She didn't do well to hide the forming smile on her face but still managed to contain it to a little smirk.

"Mhm...always." he murmured still smiling as he took her hands in his and began playing with them. "Where have you been? I've been waiting here forever." he said frowning at her with those gorgeous puppy dog eyes.

But she just kept staring at him unable to speak as she tried in vain to overcome the sudden stupid paralysis that she seemed to be under. "Sam are you alright?" he asked concern lining his face as he brushed a strand of her golden locks out of her face. She shuddered at his touch as he continued smiling at her. "A bit speechless today are we? That's not something you see everyday." he smirked as he placed his arms on her waist pulling her forward to him as he began leaning down towards her. She felt his hot breath tickle her face as she instinctively placed her hands on his shoulders just as-

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Went the alarm clock at precisely 7:00 a.m. Sam grudgingly opened her eyes as the morning sunshine filtered through her curtain blinds. She took the pillow out from under her head and flung it at the alarm clock sending it to the ground with a loud _crash_. That dream...she had had that stupid dream again! Since she had practically had a make out session with the nub two days ago she'd been having that weird dream. It was sooooo annoying! Why was she dreaming of kissing _Fredward? _They were both practically ignoring the other and it was so very awkward when Carly left them along together. It would either end up in her leaving the room or him making up some lame excuse of getting another "tick bath" from his nubby Mom.

Sam just wanted everything to return to normal, so since that day she was trying to forget that the kiss ever happened. However the recurrence of his nubbish face ending that dream with a kiss each time did not help in the least. In fact, it made her question her sanity. She couldn't like _like _Fredward in that way! Could she?

_'Of course not!'_ her mind screamed in protest. _'That boy wouldn't love YOU! Look at yourself! You're barely a C average student, he's an A +,you live in the bad side of town, he lives at the Bushwell Plaza, that fancy hotel with Carly. Don't get me started on Carly.'  
><em>  
>It was obvious, Freddie couldn't like HER because there was someone much better. Carly Shay of course,her beyond beautiful perky best friend with cute cheek bones who every guy chose over her.<p>

'_He's in love with her, he wouldn't be with you even if you begged (that would be pretty pathetic, just saying). You're a Puckett, you shouldn't give a damn about NUB's like that!' _her mind screamed at her.

She rolled out of her bed disgruntled as she clenched her fists willing the war in her head to stop. She walked over to her dressing room mirror and looked with disdain at the image she saw before her. Her hair was a bit faded from its normal curly blonde shade, her blue eyes looked sleepy and glazed over and she noticed that dark spots were forming under them. Her face looked paler than usual and this together with the white tank top and snoopy boxer shorts that she was wearing made her dislike her appearance even more.

She turned to the left side and felt a pang of anger rising in her chest when she saw the ever pronounced dark red hickey that she had gotten two days ago. Ever since then she had tried to get rid of it. She tried applying ice, applying heat, moisturizers and other such tricks but none seemed to be working on the stubborn thing. The only thing that seemed to be working was applying make up to the spot which sort of helped in making it less visible.

_'Damn Fredward, licking me like he owns me.' _thought Sam bitterly as she ran her hand along the bruised area of her neck. At this thought her mind began replaying the incident.

_"Give me the Fat Shake Fredugly or I will MAKE you!"_

_**"NO! This is mine so BACK OFF Puckett...Go get your own!"** _She kept shaking her head vigorously but the memory kept replaying.

_"Seeeeee, wittle Freddifer can't get the girl off of him,"_

_**"If you insist Puckett,"** _She cupped her head with both her hands and dove on her bed as she tried desperately to keep the one memory that made her helpless at bay.

_"Let me go Frednub!...Because the things that I could do to you would make your freakish nubby mom die of grief."_

"Oh I know you have your ways Sam...but I'm not getting off of you..._Unless of course...you MAKE me,"_

The memory was in full swing as she remembered how Freddie's lips collided with hers, felt them move with her's in perfect harmony, felt the tingles that she felt that day,the electric zaps,the helpless feeling,she remembered the moaning and the rampage that he pronounced upon the tender flesh below her neck area. And then it was all over as she finally remembered seeing Carly and Brad walk in the room.

"Stupid stupid stupid memory!" she shouted angrily as she tore the fabric on her bed straight down the middle.

_'Ha you're that pissed because you like the very one whose life you make a living hell.'_

"I do NOT like him!" she screeched shaking her head.

_'Haven't you noticed how hot he looks? Oh man the nerd's been working out, he's smokin' hot hot hot.'_

"Pfft please, Frothy is more hot than The Queen Of The Dorks." she smirked.

_'You know he's hot, and strong too,you were so excited when he pinned you and even more excited when he kissed you.'_

"Ugh! Just SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" she screamed bitterly.

_'Admit it, you likee him...oh wait...no it can't be can it? You're in LOVE with the guy who you deem worthy to be called "The Queen Of The Dorks"?'_

"I'm not admitting anything...he may be alright looking...sorta ...sexy even...what the fudge am I saying!" she groaned.

_'You're just admitting your true feelings.'_

"I'd never date him or even be his 'little girlfriend' because that's just...ugh!" she cried exasperated beyond control.

_'Back to reality Puckett. Why would he like **like **you anyways? He has no cause to. He's a hot nerd, and you've noticed how those other girls at Ridgeway gwak at him now. He could get a date with any of them if he wanted to.' _repeated the voice in her head. _'Why have you when he could have any one of them or even your best friend?'_A pang of pain tore through her.

"Those other girls and most importantly Carly would never love him that way." said Sam through gritted teeth.

_'Oh and you would? Face it Puckett he either kissed you because he's a boy who just likes your body or because he's really stupid.' _Another wave of pain went shredding straight through.

"Freddie's not like that!" she shouted as she slammed her hand against the wall next to her bed.

_'Oh he's "Freddie" now? What about Fredward? Fredgeek? Frednub? Frednerd? Fredlame? You're always picking on him, you make his life a living nightmare,he would be a FOOL to like or even fall in love with a reject like you.' _She felt the pain intensify and she was visibly shaking now as she punched the wall yet again.

"I am NOT a reject!" she shouted as tears began to trickle down her face as she continued punching the wall mercilessly. She would pound and pound it until that unbearable pain went away.

_'Ha! You're not a reject? You're the biggest one you know! Everyone leaves you! Your Dad and even Mel did. Even if this Fredward does decide to date you he'll leave you eventually. You don't deserve him, you'll never be good enough, he deserves someone like Carly, someone whose gonna go places like him, not someone who will most likely end up being a waitress or having some other dead end job. So just keep dreaming that dream cause that will NEVER be a reality.'  
><em>  
>At this realization she felt the most brutal stab to her heart that she could possibly get. She let her hands slide down the dirty white wall which she now noticed was covered in blood. Her knuckles were covered in much more blood though and were turning purple by the minute due to being bruised severely from all that punching.<p>

Glancing at the clock she noted that it was now 7:30 a.m. She didn't really feel like going to school today anyways. She'd skip it and stay home, who'd miss her besides Carly? Ugh...Carly...She'd go to Carly's this evening to keep up the pretence that she was as sane as possible hoping she didn't run into the nub. But that was impossible, he was always over there, it was a second home to him just as it was to her, she'd just have to keep up her act. Then she'd return to her own little world and return to just "existing".

Getting up from her bed she made her way down the hall with her bruised hands only to see her mom sprawled out on the living room couch with some random guy sucking faces with her. Talk about EWWW!

She ran her hands gently under the warm water and felt the bruises soothing as the pain seemed to dissipate for a bit. She then started running a warm cloth along the bruised spot on her neck then back on her knuckles once more. After cleaning up the blood stains on the wall in her room she decided to take a nap and wait for Carly's call later when school was out. This day was already turning out to be a nightmare...such a shocking realization...why did her heart have to love him?

**Awww poor Sam :'( I almost cried when writing this...did that happen to anyone else while reading this? O.o...just asking...yes im weird lol Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Hi there :) Well I really haven't got much to say except that you reviewers ROCK! xD Like totally! You make me wanna update so very fast due to your pure awesomeness :p Enough of this mushiness O_o Go read my storrrryyy!**

**Disclaimer : Me : It's a funny story how I got full ownership of iCarly.**

Kristal : Kay, for the millionth time you don't own it! *glares at me*

** Me : ...**

"What are you doing here Frednub can't you see Momma's hungry?" said Sam still glaring at him all the while.

"I know you are Sam, that's why I made this basket for you." said Freddie charmingly as he lightly plopped himself down next to her on the purple blanket.

"Why would you do that?" she asked confused as she stared intently into those chocolate-y brown eyes.

"Because..." said Freddie as he stared back at her the just the same. "I...care." he said in a low whisper as he flashed her his trademark Benson smile.

"You do?" she asked incredulously as her eyebrows shot up. She didn't do well to hide the forming smile on her face but still managed to contain it to a little smirk.

"Mhm...always." he murmured still smiling as he took her hands in his and began playing with them. "Where have you been? I've been waiting here forever." he said frowning at her with those gorgeous puppy dog eyes. But she knew where this dream would lead to just like all those other times.

"I gotta go now Fredlumps." said Sam slowly getting up from the blanket.

"Why? You just got here. I know you're hungry" he said looking at her with the expression of a kicked puppy.

"I-" she began saying just as he stood up and grabbed hold of her hands once more.

"Please don't go." he replied gazing tenderly into her eyes.

"I...have to." she said regretfully removing her hands from his grasp as she turned to leave the park willing herself to wake up. Yes she knew she was dreaming. But why did it feel so real? Why was she feeling so hurt?

"Sam? Why are you leaving? I'm sorry for making you mad at me." said Freddie following her as a single tear rolled down his face.

"Just stop following me alright! Leave me alone!" shouted Sam bitterly as she turned around to face the nerd. She felt a twinge of guilt mixed with remorse upon seeing the pained expression on his face.

A part of her wanted to run to him, hug him and never let go just like she saw in those cheese chick flicks that Carly made her watch, but the dominant part just wouldn't allow it. "See ya around Benson." she murmured softly as she walked into the white sunshiny ray of light she saw at the end of the park.

**...**

Sam opened her eyes halfway as she felt her cell phone vibrating beneath her pillow. Taking the blue rhinestone encrusted Cuddlefish themed phone out she saw that the screen was flashing as it read "INCOMING CALL - Carly".

"Hey Carls." she said sleepily into the receiver as she rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hand which seemed to slip across her face due to the moisture under them.  
><em><br>'Wait...moisture? Was I crying in my sleep?' _she thought absentmindedly.

"Well finally!" came Carly's relieved voice. "Sam where are you? I've been trying to call your phone for two hours now! I tried your house phone but your Mom answered and-"

"Carly I'm-"

"-said she didn't know where you were and she started rambling on about getting botox or something-"

"Yo Carls I-"

"-so I hung up as politely as possible after being permanently scared by the mental image of her also getting liposuction and tried calling your cell phone. I must have called it-"

"Carllllaaaayyyyy I-"

"-a gazillion times! Why weren't you answering? Why weren't you at school today? Where are you?" said Carly in one breath clutching her phone closer to her ear as she sat on her bed.

"Carly listen! I'm fine, no need to worry." said Sam exasperated at Carly's rambling.

"Where are you?" Carly repeated her question worriedly.

"Chill cupcake i'm home alright? I was taking a nap...actually I slept the whole day away. What time is it anyways?"

"Well, school ended at three but its 5:10 p.m now...Why didn't you come to school today Sam? What's wrong? Freddie and I were worried about you." Sam felt a slight twinge in her stomach upon hearing the nerd's name but shook it off as she tried to keep that fuzzy feeling away.

"Man I'm hungry." said Sam clutching her stomach as she felt it rumble resoundingly.

"Sam! Are you listening to me?" fumed Carly from the other end of the line. "Whoa wait you haven't eaten all day?" she frowned. If Sam missed breakfast AND lunch something had to be seriously wrong. "You want me to come over so we could talk? I'll bring over some spaghetti tacos and fried chicken for you. I can leave right now cause Spencer's going to get some art supplies and he could drive me there in-"

"No!" she said quickly as her gaze landed on the poorly cleaned blood stained wall next to her bed. "I'll come over."

"You've been very secretive lately. We promised each other no more secrets. I feel like I don't know what's happening in your life anymore." said Carly frowning. It was true, since the day that she and Brad saw Sam and Freddie...um..._you know_...things had been a bit awkward.

Carly and Brad's first plan was to leave the solving of this problem up to the two lovebirds, but you can only expect so much from the two most stubborn people in the world. And since neither was willing to talk about what happened Carly had decided to take matters into her own hands.

"What's going on Sam? Why are you and Freddie not speaking to each other?"

_'Now that was a story by itself.'_thought Sam. Cue the flashback-

***F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K***

It was the day after "The Fat Shake Incident" and Sam was sprawled out on the Shay's couch watching re-runs of Celebrities Under Water when Freddie walked in. He was absentmindedly tinkering with some wires on a new projector he had gotten while trying to balance his laptop under his arm.

"Carls I've downloaded some new software to upload to the iCarly website , I'll just be upstairs working on-"

"She's not here." Sam interrupted boldly as his head snapped up upon hearing her voice. "She and Spencer went grocery shopping...and Gibby tagged along saying something about never having too much liquid soap." she muttered as her eyes were still glued to the television. "That Gibby needs some serious help." Sam shook her head disapprovingly. Their chubby friend was always doing something out of the ordinary.

"So you're here all alone?" he asked as he resumed tinkering with the wires in his hand.

"Thanks for dumbing down what I basically said just now Frednerd." she turned to glare at him. "Why don't you leave my presence and go play with your "wittle tech toys" nerd boy."

"Of course you wouldn't miss a chance to annoy me." huffed Freddie as Sam sent him a smirk.

"Momma does love annoying the nerd." she said nodding her head as she re-glued her eyes to the tv.

"Love you too Puckett." said Freddie taking a seat next to her as he lifted her feet and placed them lightly on his lap before resting his equipment on the table before them.

"What did you say nub?" asked Sam sharply letting her gaze bore into Freddie. She took her feet off of his lap and kicked him hard sending him to the floor.

"Sam that was uncalled for!" he huffed angrily as he got up and started readjusting his now wrinkled shirt. "You didn't have to kick me in the butt!"

"That is one oddly shaped butt you got there Fredlame." she said nodding her head.

"You checking out my butt Puckett?" smirked Freddie folding his arms in front of him.

"Nope." she said casually. "I just couldn't believe that there was something as equally gross as your nubbish face." she stared pointedly at him.

"Look, Sam...we need to talk." said Freddie walking back over to the couch.

"We ARE talking Fredugly, you're a bit slow today." laughed Sam.

"That's not what I mean." groaned Freddie. Sam was being so impossible! She could talk circles around him and he'd forget the real reason why he wanted to talk to her in the first place. She was such a distraction. "I wanna know where we are...you know...what are we now?" he said flailing his hand between them.

"Hmm." said Sam thoughtfully. Sam was being thoughtful? Freddie was shocked. Had she been thinking about this too? The possibility of them um...maybe 'getting together'?. He expected her to brush him off with some off the chiz joke or something. He never expected her to be thinking hard about this.

"Hmm well let's see...We're in Carly's apartment in Bushwell Plaza located in Seattle Washington...and we're humans of course, like duh! You ought to know that nerd boy." said Sam as she thumped him playfully on his forehead.

"Ouch! Sam!" yelled Freddie. What did he expect from her? A whole _monologue_ about her having some strange feelings for a dork? Of course she wouldn't say something like that. But there was a small part of him that wanted her to. "I was just saying that maybe we could talk about the kiss!" said Freddie very annoyed as he rubbed his forehead.

Sam just glared at him and resumed watching her show. Did the nerd really expect her to talk to him about that now? The silence stretched on and on as none dared to speak. They remained like that for almost fifteen minutes before Freddie spoke up again.

"Sam, please, can we just talk about the kiss? Let's sort through this, we can-"

"Actually let's forget this whole thing ever happened and never speak of it again." she said while looking down at her ham stained white Cuddlefish T-shit.

"Why can't we just-"

"Drop it!" she screeched as her two hands balled up into fists. Freddie immediately knew that this would end with a serious fight if he didn't stop pushing her.

"Alright! Alright! Jeez don't kill me!" he said looking a bit disappointed as he once again took his seat next to her and with that they both continued watching the re-runs of Celebrities Under Water till Carly, Spencer and Gibby came back. They did iCarly and after the show Carly offered them some of Spencer's spaghetti tacos.

It was during this time when they were sitting by the table eating that Carly found the silence unbearable. After asking them what happened and why they were pointedly avoiding each other she got no responses which then Sam prompted to leave. She said that her Mom wanted her to pick up some more Fat Cakes and hair removal ointment on the way home and dashed out of the room.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Sam? Sam! I think you zoned out on me or something. I was telling you that we have Bovilian Bacon. I made Spencer go buy some in case you showed up."

"Oh." she replied licking her lips at the mention of her favorite thing to eat.

"Can we have a sleepover! Please? I'm really worried."

"Ughhhh finneee! We'll have a sleepover and i'll tell you all about it." smiled Sam.

"Yay-ers!" cheered Carly.

"You better not be kidding about the Bacon Shay."

"Wouldn't dream of it." replied Carly contentedly.

Sam shook her head as she laughed lightly at Carly's worrying as she hung up the phone. That girl was so crazy sometimes. She then stared at her cell phone screen in disbelief. The screen boldly flashed "15 missed calls -Carly, 16 missed calls - The Nub".

**...**

After Carly hung up the phone she suddenly felt happier. She was finally going to hear what really happened between them (providing that Sam stuck to her promise). Now that Sam was coming to the sleepover half of her plan was already in action.

_'No stopping now.' _she thought as she bounded off her bed and raced down the stairs and out the door to the apartment next to hers where their iCarly technical producer lived.

**Yeah you know what to do :p Review please!**

**Special Thanks to my friend Kristal N. for pestering me so much about writing the next chapter that I finally got it done just to have her off my back xD**

**Also another big thank you to all those who reviewed ^_^ *virtual hugs* L0L**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Hello my lovelies :p I'm super sorry about not updating in such a long while :( I had no Internet access for a long while now and I've have this unbearable toothache which gave me some serious headaches :'( **

**I hope that you guys are still following my story. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please don't hesitate to review, i'd like to know what you think.**

**Disclaimer : I sure would like to own iCarly some day lol **

Freddie was busy packing his clothes to go to the sleepover at Carly's house. He took his bag off of his bed and walked to the living room and flung it carelessly by the door. He then walked to the kitchen and found that his Mom had left a note on the fridge saying that she had gone to one of her emergency "Aggressive Parents Conventions" for two days in New Jersey and she had left him some money in the kitchen vase and a list of reminders. The list went something like this :

**This is your list of reminders Freddiebear :-**

- Always remember to wear your anti-bacterial underwear. (It's self-explanatory.)

- Wash behind your ears properly. (Big boys should be clean.)

- Eat your veges. (I made asparagus and broccoli salad earlier on and left it in the fridge for you. I expect you to eat **ALL**. I can not stress how important that is Fredward.)

- Do not sleep in the same room with that Demon and Carly at the "Shay's" apartment for your "iCarly sleepover". (Yes Spencer told me about it.) I do not want that Carly girl getting any ideas when she sees you, plus that delinquent might want to harm you.

- No taking off your shirt in front of the girls. I've noticed that you have begun sleeping without it when I do my routine checks on you during the night. (Again this is a precaution for that boy crazed Carly).

- Tick baths should be taken twice a day. (No protesting! You haven't had ticks so far which means it's working!)

- But most importantly DO NOT USE THE MONEY I GAVE YOU TO BUY A BUS TICKET AND LEAVE SEATTLE!

I'll miss you honey,

Love,

Mom

Freddie laughed at the list that his over-protective Mom made. Sure she was crazy sometimes, scratch that, ALL the time, but he still loved her. Besides, it's nice having someone who worries that much about you...but he would admit that she would go overboard. He re-read the list again and laughed at her suggestion of him not taking his shirt off in front of the girls. Why couldn't he show off his new abs? He went through endless work out sessions at the gym on evenings when his Mom thought he was attending his AV club meetings. After all, not many nerds could say that they were classed as "The Hottest Nerd at Ridgeway". (Yes that was an actual category in the year book.)

But he knew that Carly wouldn't like him like that. Ever since he saved her life and they dated briefly he just came to accept the fact that they could not be more than best friends. Besides, it wasn't "real" love because Carly was just in her _"being-saved-by-a-hero"_ phase and saw him as nothing more than her _"foreign bacon"_ as Sam had put it. So he suggested that they wait a couple of months until his casts were off and if she felt the same they would resume dating.

Turns out that Sam was right because Carly never brought up the topic after he had gotten out of his casts. Carly wasn't the one for him, she was more of a sister. She returned to being her usual boy crazy self having a new crush almost every week and he had to admit that he was a bit...relieved. Sam was right...she saved him from getting hurt.

"Sam." he mumbled softly as he took a carton of orange juice out of the fridge and poured some in a glass. The girl was slowly taking over his head. Even though it was two days since that kiss, it felt like it happened a few hours ago.

The memory was so clearly etched into his brain that it was completely impossible to forget. He was now beginning to come to terms that he actually **really** _liked_ it because he sorta...wanted to do it again. That desire was completely insane! His mind tried desperately to process exactly _why_ he liked kissing Sam.

After years of hating her and wanting to get back at her he suddenly had these strange feelings whenever he saw her. He wanted to feel the curls of her shimmering blond hair, he wanted to hug her for no reason and boy did he want to kiss her. Sure they weren't on speaking terms after he tried to confront her about their kiss, but not seeing her at school made him worry. Even though she had skipped school uncountable times, this time seemed to make him worry more so than usual.

He even called her a bunch of times but got the same voicemail of her and Carly's random laughter before the sudden **_"beep"_** each time. He was determined to talk to her. To find out if she was okay. He'd try not to make it awkward. He wouldn't admit it out loud but truthfully going two days without her being a constant misery to his life was making him feel...a bit...lost.

He washed the glass quickly and placed it back on the shelf as he bolted for the door. He pulled his blue backpack over his head and walked over to the Shay's apartment next door.

"I'm here." he said walking into the living room.

"Yo Freddo." called Spencer from behind the kitchen counter.

"Hey Spence." he said as he rested his bag down on the floor. "What are you doing?" asked Freddie curiously as he eyed the oddly shaped sculpture that was mounted in the kitchen.

"I'm mixing Tuna Fish and Mayo!" said Spencer excitedly as he kept stirring a ginormous bowl of tuna fish.

"Uh huh." said Freddie. "Why?" he asked quizzically.

"Because!" yelled Spencer. "I'm making an edible sculpture for a Fisherman who luvvsss spicy Tuuu-naa." he replied proudly admiring his oddly shaped creation.

"And what is it that you're making this Tuna into?"

"I'm making a sculpture of a fish using actual fish!" said Spencer rolling his eyes at Freddie as if that was the most obvious answer.

"Oh...hey where's Carly? Is Sam here yet?"

"Oh yeah they're both upstairs in Carly's room, Carly made me go to the grocery with her just to buy some Bolivian bacon to bribe Sam to come over. Sam came by about ten minutes ago, she's acting all strange though." said Spencer as he took some of the Tuna in his glove covered hand and packed it onto the rest of the oddly shaped thing.

"Really? How so?" asked Freddie as he plopped himself down on the couch and began flicking through the channels on the TV.

"Well.." said Spencer drawling out the word. "She's been...a bit...quiet."

"Quiet?" asked Freddie as he refocused his gaze on Spencer.

"Yeah...quiet. Like she's thinking really hard about something...she's not saying much, plus she keeps pulling her sweater further up her neck each time you look at her."

"Oh...maybe she's got the flu or something." said Freddie trying to be reasonable. Sam was being quiet and being all thoughtful? Was this the beginning of the apocalypse?

"Yeah I suppose." said Spencer absentmindedly as he concentrated on sculpting his tuna.

...

...

...

"What is up with you Carls?...Quit staring at my neck!" said Sam in an irritated voice as she pulled the purple turtle neck sweater further up her neck.

"Sam, that red mark on your neck has been there for about two days now... if it was just a bruise from the fat shake..it should have gone away by now. Right?" said Carly pointedly looking at the hickey (course she knew it was a hickey she saw how it happened!) on Sam's neck.

"What red mark?" said Sam looking at Carly like just grew two heads.

"Don't play dumb with me Sam, I can see it poking out of that turtle neck sweater you got on."

"Umm well that Fred- uh FAT shake hit me pretty hard." said Sam trying her best to hide her bruise from Carly.

_Dang_she almost blew it by saying the nub's name! She was still pretty shaken up from "The Fat Shake Incident" but luckily she was a good liar. However, she promise that she'd tell Carly the truth. She sighed as she ran her hand through her curly blond hair.

"Hey wait." said Carly as she stuck out her hand and ran it along the bruise on the left side of Sam's neck."Are you wearing make-up over it? It's pretty bad cause it's still so visible."

"Jeez Carls, stop worrying I'm fine alright. I just don't wanna go prancing around with this THING visible for the world to see."

"Sam." said Carly sternly giving her the _'stop-your-lies-and-tell-me-the-truth'_look. "You'd tell me if it was really a hickey right?" said Carly frowning as she used her puppy dog eyes on Sam.

Sam hesitated a bit before answering. "Sure Carls...getting something like that would mean that I'd have to have a boyfriend right?" chuckled Sam. "Which I don't so it can't possibly be that. If you'll excuse me I have to go raid your fridge now." she said getting up from Carly's bed.

"Wait!" said Carly as she grabbed hold of Sam's hand and pulled her back down onto the bed. It was then that she saw that her knuckles were blue/black and had a slight hint of red around them. "OH MY GOD! Sam? When were you going to tell me about this?" asked Carly incredulously her eyes widening in horror as she traced over Sam's bruised knuckles with her thumb.

"It's nothing Carly,I-"

"Oh cut the crap! I know something's seriously wrong with you! I just don't get why you wont tell me. I'm your best friend aren't I?" Sam shifted uncomfortably on the bed. She sighed as she mentally slapped herself for getting caught so soon by Carly.

"I punched the wall alright!"

"You WHAT? WHY?" cried Carly still staring at the bruise.

"Ahh I got problems. Just normal teenage problems."

"That's B.S and you know it!" yelled Carly very annoyed that Sam was keeping secrets from her. Why couldn't she just tell her what really happened instead of making up lies. "Sam, you do trust me right?" muttered Carly softly as she pulled Sam into a tight hug. Sam just remained there for a minute letting Carly hug her.

"Sure I do kid." she said finally deciding to hug her back.

"So why aren't you telling me the truth?"

"Because there's nothing to tell! I already told you how I got that red mark and these bruises were caused by me punching the wall...furiously."

"Oh.." muttered Carly as she stood up and began pacing around the room. Coming straight out with the truth was proving to be a hard task for Sam. Carly would just have to push her a bit because these answers seemed to be beating around the main reason.

"Carly...my mom's got a new boyfriend...and he's so gross! The things that they do...just..."

"But didn't you tell me that you're accustomed to the strange way your Mom dates?" asked Carly frowning as she sat back down next to Sam and hugged her once more.

"There's a limit to how much crap someone can take and it just upsets me to no end that she'd let a man treat her like that." said Sam punching the bed with her left hand for emphasis.

"Oh. You were so angry that you couldn't stop punching the wall?" asked Carly sympathetically. Sam nodded slowly as she let a tear roll down her pale flushed cheek.

"It hurts Carly." mumbled Sam replacing the hurt on her face with her usual expressionless mask as she placed one hand over her chest. "Inside...it hurts." she said as a sob escaped her lips.

This gesture held so much more than Carly knew. Truly Carly hated seeing Sam so hurt.

"Well, that explains your bruised hands..." replied Carly as she stroked Sam's hair. She just wanted to make her feel better but she was also slightly irritated that Sam kept avoiding her questions about the hickey. She decided that she would continue the interrogation tomorrow. After all, they had the whole weekend ahead of them.

"Carlllllaayyyy where's the spicy pepper for my TUUU-NAAA!" called Spencer from downstairs as he began frantically searching for the tiny bottle.

"It's right next to your Mushroom Parmesan seasoning!" yelled Carly as she got up from the bed.

"Ahh! I can't find it! Come help meeeee!"

"Ughhh...finnee!" grunted Carly.

"Carly, please don't tell Spencer _or_ Freddie what happened to my hands." pleaded Sam.

"Why?" asked Carly. "They're your friends too."

"I'm just not ready to let them see me so..vulnerable...you understand that right?"

"It's okay Sam, I won't say anything. But you need some hot water and some rags to put over your bruised knuckles. We'll see about that a bit later alright?"

"CARLLLLLLYYYYYY!" cried Spencer totally annoyed that Carly was taking so long to rush down stairs.

"Coming!" yelled Carly as she bolted down the stairs with Sam at her heels.

"Hello ladies." greeted Freddie as he smiled at the two girls.

"Hey Freddie." greeted Carly politely as she tired to hide her smile upon seeing Sam's shocked face.

"Damn it Carls! Why'd you have to invite The Nub?" said Sam as she glared daggers at Freddie.

"A special hello to you Puckett, didn't see you at school today." said Freddie as he arched a curious eyebrow at her.

"Here's your _'spicy Tuu-Naa pepper'_ that you wanted." said Carly waving the tiny bottle in front of Spencer's face.

"Awesomeeee!" yelled Spencer taking the bottle from her and pouring most of its contents into his mixture causing Carly to chuckle at his childish behavior.

"Hey, I'll go make one pack of the bacon for you now alright Sam?." said Carly as Sam smiled lightly and nodded at her. She took a seat at the far end of the couch away from Freddie as she glued her eyes to the television screen.

"Why weren't you at school?" repeated Freddie curiously as he moved nearer to her causing her to move further away from him. "Sam? Sam! Earth to Sammmm!" said Freddie waving his left hand in front of her face.

_'Ugh he's such a nub.'_ she thought. Couldn't he take a hint that she didn't want to talk to him?

"Look, you had us all worried. I just wanna know why you skipped school today, that's all." he said as he studied her face intently. But Sam just kept watching the TV with an expressionless stare. This action however, seemed to annoy Freddie.

_'Dammit, why's she being so difficult?' _he thought. _'No consideration what-so-ever,making me worry so much and she's okay.'_

"Sam." he said again as he shifted closer to her. She flinched as his hand grazed hers sending an all too well familiar tingly sensation throughout her body.

"Sam, why don't you want to talk to Freddie? He's your friend, he _cares _about you." said Carly stressing the "cares" part as she began frying the bacon.

_'Ugh why is Carly helping him?' _thought Sam. She was getting very annoyed at Freddie's presence. He kept coming closer to her on the couch and she could feel the heat radiating off of his body. _'Do not look at his face, do NOT look at his face.'_ she thought as she tried to focus on the screen in front of them. Freddie was so very close to her now and she could feel his eyes on her.

"Sam." whispered Freddie softly, his face was just inches away from her cheek. She felt herself leaning into him as his left hand cupped her cheek. It was then that he noticed a red bruise poking out from the turtle neck sweater that she was wearing. "What's that bruise?" asked Freddie curiously as he moved his hand to the nape of her neck sending even more electrical sparks through her body.

Sam was too paralyzed by this action to even move a muscle. He removed the part of the sweater hiding the bruise and it was then he saw it. The hickey that he himself had left after they made out on Carly's living room floor. He was shocked that it was still there and the memories that it brought were once again flooding his mind.

"W-what the hell? L-leave me alone!." she managed to choke out before she sprang off the couch and bolted straight to the kitchen much to Freddie's dismay. He immediately felt a bit cold after she left which was absolutely ridiculous because it was one of those unbelievably hot evenings in Seattle. He readjusted himself on the couch as his eyes trailed after Sam. "Carls! Whens the food gonna be finished?" asked Sam energetically bouncing up and down on her heels.

Freddie noted how contented she looked when she spoke about food, it was almost hard not to get caught up in her wave of energy.

"Looks like some one's eager." remarked Spencer as he expertly slapped some more tuna onto his sculpture.

"Hellooo I'm a Puckett who hasn't eaten ALL day!" yelled Sam as she rubbed her stomach sympathetically.

"Whoa you haven't eaten all day?" asked Freddie quizzically which earned him an intense glare from Sam.

"It'll be ready soon." chuckled Carly. "But the spaghetti tacos will take a little while to prepare though."

"Hmm well I'm gonna head up to the studio and maybe take a short nap on the bean bags." said Sam as she bolted for the stairs and up to the iCarly studio.

"Hey anyone seen my hot glue gun?" asked Spencer.

"What could you possible want to use it for? Isn't that and edible sculpture?" said Freddie.

"Like duhh, but I need to glue the stand that it'll be on back together. Glueee Gunnnnnn where are youuu?" yelled Spencer nearly slipping on a plastic bag as he bolted for his room.

"Leave it to Spencer to come up with a sculpture as wacky as that." chuckled Freddie.

"Hey Freddie, Brad'll be here soon,will you help me set up our sleeping bags later in the iCarly studio?" asked Carly as she took out the taco shells from the cupboard.

"Sure Carls. Didn't know he was gonna be here though." said Freddie a bit angrily. Although he had concluded that Brad must have really forgotten to press record on the cameras, something still didn't sit right with him.

"Yeah I invited him, come on he's nice,has got awesome tasting fudge...I suspect that he's got abs,oh I gotta find a way to see that...and he's a bit...cute." said Carly as her face turned a light shade of red.

"Let me get this straight." said Freddie disbelieving what he just heard. "You've got a crush on Brad and you're inviting him here to the sleepover just to get a good look at his abs?" asked Freddie quite amused at Carly's blushing.

"Don't say it like that!" said Carly quite flustered as she avoided Freddie's accusing stare. "I just wanna get to know him better..."

"This is going to be one insane weekend." chuckled Freddie.

"It sure is." smirked Carly as she followed Freddie's longing gaze on the empty space where Sam had been earlier.

**A special thanks to** seddieluver822 for private messaging me to continue this story :) That really motivates me.****

**Thank you to all those who reviewed :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :D I come bearing a new chapter xD lol hope you all like it, and please review! I spent all night working out the ending because I've been having a bit of writer's block with this chapter. Plus I had to have it up before Kristal kills me for taking soo long *_* I made this chapter just a bit longer than the others.**

**(If I can get to 60 reviews the next chapter will be here in no time ...can I demand reviews? I just did lol :p)**

**Enjoy!**

Sam was determined not to talk to The Nub. But that did not stop him from pestering the living chiz out of her. She was beginning to think he had some kind of death wish.

Perhaps he finally realized that being a dork was a disgrace to society. She thought that he would leave her alone if she just flat out ignored him but he kept on nagging her and acting all concerned, something she thought was really EXTREMELY mucho weird. He never acted that way with her.

She felt all weird around him, the slightest touch would give her goosebumps and she tried desperately to ignore the way the he was only brushing himself against her as he readjusted his position on the Shay's couch.

He watched her eat the Spaghetti Tacos and the whole pack of bacon that Carly had prepared and he didn't even complain about her unruly table manners. He just kept smiling at her. Well that drove her crazy. She was trying to figure out what his game was.

After two hours of waiting for Brad, Sam had complained that she was once again hungry. This prompted a very flustered Carly to yell at her and tell her to go get something in the fridge but she wanted bacon. After what felt like centuries of pleading Carly finally gave in and went to make the last pack of bacon for Sam.

After what felt like another few centuries of waiting, the bacon was finished and Carly brought all in a plate with a special kind of dip she had picked out and rested it in the middle for the three of them to share.

Sam took up five pieces and immediately stuffed them into her mouth, savoring the chewy, meaty goodness of the awesome tasting bacon. Carly took a few pieces as well and (realizing that Freddie had not gotten anything to eat) offered Freddie some of the bacon from the plate.

Sam snatched another four pieces off the plate before Freddie could take, leaving behind a whole strip of bacon, a half eaten one and some crumbs.

Freddie snatched the plate back from Sam's grasp as he took the four pieces she held tightly in her hands as well and bolted upstairs to the iCarly studio.

Realization dawned upon Sam at what his game finally was. He wanted to get back at her for not talking to him by eating her foreign bacon. A childish way, but a very deadly way to get Momma's attention. If he wanted it that badly, oh he was going to get it.

That action on the nub's part prompted Sam to bolt right up after him as she reached the landing just in time to see him stuff her four pieces of precious bacon into his mouth while he tried to desperately lock the door with his greasy hands.

She kicked the door forcefully knocking him backward onto the floor as he stood up quickly and hid the plate behind his back like it was the treasure of a lifetime.

"Give me the Bolivian bacon Fredward." said Sam through gritted teeth as she clenched her fists while glaring daggers at Freddie.

"Pfft why should I? You already ate MOST of it! There's barely any left here for me let alone Carly, how are we supposed to share one and a quarter bacon?" he screeched at the blond.

"Go buy some more dipthong!" she replied desperately trying to grasp the plate from his hands. He shoved her away forcefully as he tried to keep the rest of the bacon away from her flailing hands.

"Sam it's eight at night! Where are we going to find Bolivian bacon? Carly usually gets it at that special Supermarket out of town that she goes to but obviously we can't go there now. Plus you're not the only one whose super hungry, if you hadn't eaten MY Spaghetti Taco as well we wouldn't BE in this mess!"

"But you didn't complain when I was eating! You just kept smiling like you were in a trance like some love struck idiot!" fumed Sam.

Freddie felt the blood rising to his cheeks. He was unaware that she had seen how he was gazing at her. He must have really looked like a goofy, drooling idiot! Sure right he was in a trance, he didn't even notice she had eaten his taco. "Damn it Fredweird I'm so freaking hungry I don't CARE about that just hand me the plate and go find something else to eat!" she screeched.

"No! I want bacon! I'm tired of you depriving me of stuff!" argued Freddie as her comment brought him out of his thoughts.

"Knock it off guys you'll wake the whole building," interjected Carly as she came through the door of the studio. "And Sam why can't you just share some with Freddie? You already ate all of the Spaghetti Tacos AND the pack of bacon that I made you earlier. That's why I bought an extra pack! Freddie should be able to get at least one bite!" she argued. She was totally irked at the fight her friends were having over food.

Sam was steaming. Her face which was plastered into a snarl was turning crimson red by the second, her jaw was tightly closed and her fists were so tightly clenched that Carly thought her knuckle bones would severely protrude her pale skin.

"On second thought, Freddie, maybe you should just give Sam the bacon." said Carly cautiously as she took a few steps back from the bickering duo. "I'll go downstairs and see what else I can find in my fridge to give to you bottomless pits. Don't you dare trash the studio!" huffed Carly angrily as she stomped out of the room. But the other two were too wrapped up in their current fight to notice.

"You're soo greedy sometimes, correction, ALL the time! You're not getting the rest. I'm hungry and I'm the MAN here so there's no way that you should-"

Freddie was cut off abruptly by a sudden force as Sam's knee collided swiftly and severely with his..tender area. He was momentarily paralyzed with his mouth ajar as his brain processed what had happened.

His body lost all sense of functioning as he fell to the ground and let out a loud moan feeling the excruciating pain erupt as Sam snatched the plate away from his trembling hands.

Upon hearing the cry, Carly ran back up to the studio only to find Freddie laying on the floor crawled up in a fetal position rocking himself back and forth while Sam sat on the blue beanbag licking the empty plate of bacon in triumph.

"OH MY GOD! SAM! WHAT DID YOU DO? FREDDIE? FREDDIE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" yelled Carly in a panicked voice.

"God Carls, now you're the one whose gonna wake the building." Sam grimaced as Carly sent her a tight-lipped glare.

"What happened?" continued Carly as she knelt down trying to pull Freddie into a sitting position. Freddie, however, couldn't answer due to the unbearable pain but still mustered the courage to point a shaky finger at Sam then to his um...spot.

"Oh My God Sam! How could you? You may have caused him permanent damage! Freddie's seriously hurt! Come help me put him on that beanbag NOW!" ordered Carly pointing to the nearest beanbag which was the one that Sam was on.

"I'll pass on that opportunity Carls. Never, EVER deprive Momma of food you nub." spat Sam glaring at Freddie as she proceeded to make her way around them heading towards the door.

"Sam! Come help me!" screeched Carly totally flustered with her. "Please?" she added working her puppy dog eyes to their full extent. It was totally unnerving to Sam. She couldn't say no to Carly.

"Fineeee!" said Sam annoyed at them both. "I don't know why Fredward here can't "Man" up like he claimed sometimes." she grabbed hold of Freddie's right hand as Carly held his left and they dragged him over to the blue beanbag in the corner.

Carly then bolted out of the room muttering something about finding him an ice-pack while Sam lifted him and roughly threw him on the beanbag.

"Jeez Freducation, what are you eating? DAMN! You weigh a tonne now!" said Sam as she made her way over to his tech station in the studio. She knew how he felt when she touched his technological gadgets without permission. That's why she purposely went over to his laptop and started messing with it.

Freddie, however, hadn't said a thing so far and from his facial expression Sam noted that he was on the verge of tears.

"Oh jeez, don't cry wittle ballerina, i'm sowwie I hurt you." cooed Sam in a baby's voice as she peered over the top of Freddie's laptop. He glared at her scathingly which caused her to burst out into a fit of laughter.

He rolled his eyes at her childishness as he motioned for her to come over to where he was sitting.

"Ugh what do you want now Freddork?" asked Sam totally annoyed that she had to walk all the way over to the other side of the room. "Did I damage your "manliness"? Or the "little" that you do have?" she asked slyly as she rested her hand gently on his thigh.

"Listen Puckett," said Freddie as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down to eye level with him on the beanbag, wincing slightly as she rested her full weight on him. "I'm getting tired of your aggression and if there's any permanent damage i'm gonna make you pay big time." he added as he captured her gaze.

"Oh really? How?" she smirked evilly as she returned his intense stare.

Freddie's mind was racing. The blond headed demon that he was slowly beginning to like intensely was right on his lap wearing the cutest smirk he had ever seen.

Sure she may have cost him his ability to have a family in the future and sure her full weight (not that she was that heavy) was resting on his currently wounded area, but that didn't stop a mass of butterflies from fluttering around in his chest totally distracting the pain she had caused.

Damn, how could someone look so deviously angelic? He wasn't even sure that was possible. Soft, messy, blond curls spiraling in all directions and blue eyes that glinted dark blue ever so often. Man, what was happening to him?

The staring competition seemed to last for an eternity as none of them tore their gaze away from the other.

Brown bore into blue and Sam begun to feel herself being swallowed by his warm chocolate eyes and he flashed her his crooked half smile.

It made her feel soo...helpless...and she hated it! Why did he make her feel so...girly and defenseless every time he did that? And now even his half smiles were beginning to cause an unfamiliar fluttery feeling in her chest.

She saw him leaning forward and her breath hitched as the realization of what was going to happen hit her. She was totally paralyzed...like a helpless prey.

His lips were only inches away now and she could feel his warm minty breath tickle the side of her cheek as he got closer and closer. Her heartbeat was going berserk and she tried so desperately to regain control but failed miserably causing her hands that were balled up into fists to fall limply at her sides.

Their lips gently brushed sending shudders coursing throughout their bodies from the short encounter as their eyes automatically snapped shut. They remained that way for a while with their eyes closed,lips almost touching as both felt paralyzed by the intensity of the light contact.

She found herself leaning into him (something she was beginning to realize that she had no control over as it just seemed to happen whenever he was within range) longing to feel the full extent of the fiery explosion that she had experienced.

Just then footsteps were heard re-entering the iCarly studio.

"I got the ice-pack Freddie. I hope Sam didn't-" said Carly as she froze at the sight of Sam Jumping off of Freddie's lap and roughly kicking the side of his beanbag.

"Ouch! Sam! That area still hurts!" winced Freddie as her foot again collided with the side of his beanbag. It was amazing how she could go from 55 % angel to 100% demon in 0.01 seconds.

"What's going on? Sam go sit on that other beanbag! Don't you think you've injured Freddie enough for today?" asked Carly as she motioned to the other beanbag in the corner.

"He called me over to where he was an pulled me down on top of him and tried threatening me as pay back. But Momma can't be scared that easily, i'll beat the nubby chiz out of him." said Sam simply as she followed Carly's outstretched hand to the red beanbag at the other end of the studio.

"I should have known that I couldn't leave you two in a room for ten minutes." sighed Carly.

"His nubbiness just gets to me, makes me wanna punch him." said Sam sticking her tongue out at him.

"Nyeehh!" said Freddie, also sticking his tongue out at her.

"You guys are so childish sometimes." chuckled Carly. "Glad your fight's over because-"

"Oh it's not over." glared Sam.

"I'm not scared." said Freddie hesitantly averting his eyes to the ceiling.

"Sureeee." smirked Sam as she drawled out the word.

"Anyways," interjected Carly. "Brad finally arrived downstairs, now we can officially begin our sleepover." cheered Carly as she skipped merrily out the room humming some cheesy love song as Sam and Freddie stared after her.

"She likes Brad?" asked Sam, totally caught off guard by Carly's weird behavior towards their new intern.

"Yeah, she told me so earlier." replied Freddie.

"Hmm," replied Sam. "Anyways, I'm going downstairs to dig up some more grub. Momma's still hungry." said Sam, getting up from the beanbag.

"Of course only you would still be hungry after you almost ate everything in sight." muttered Freddie.

"Shut up nub i'm still angry at you. Now come go downstairs and get Momma some food as your punishment." ordered Sam as she held out a hand to Freddie. Reluctantly, he took it and stood up as he followed her down the stairs noting quite blissfully that she held his hand all the way down.

**Special thanks to all my reviewers ^_^ Your reviews are sooo awesome! They always make me smile...like this - :D **

**So please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : Hola mi amigos! How goes it? Yeah so this is a new chapter! ^_^**

*waits for applause*...

*cricket chirps in the background*

Aww no applause? :( Well that's just mean..

**Anyways, I had finished this chapter the same time I posted the last one lol I just didn't find time to post because school is literally killing me...**

**On to the story!**

Later that night the iCarly gang and Brad were all in the iCarly studio setting up their sleeping bags. Well, Sam was lounging on one of the beanbags eating the mouth-watering fudge that Brad had the courtesy to bring, while the _rest_ worked on finishing the setting up of the studio.

Sam readjusted her position on the beanbag so that her legs were up in the air while her head dangled off the end, her body sinking into the fluffy beanbag as she continued eating the delicious fudge one after the next, clutching the bag tightly in her right hand.

"You know, you could come help us." said Freddie quite irritated as he looked at Sam resting lazily on the beanbag.

She froze mid bite as she quirked an eyebrow at him sending him a paralyzing glare. Who did this boy think he was? If Momma didn't wanna work NO one could force her to!

Except for that one time when she got a job at "Chili in My Bowl" selling chilly. But that was beside the point because she had to give Freddork and Carly back the money she borrowed from them.

So other than that ONE time NO one could tell her what to do, especially...uhh UGLY nubs like him!

"You should really leave Sam alone Freddie. Don't you like living?" asked Brad.

Well that was an unnecessary question. Of course Freddie wanted to live! Considering the fact that he almost lost his ability to have any future children (thank God for ice packs!) about an hour ago, he really should not mess with her.

It's just that his weird desire to feel Sam's curly blond hair was becoming more and more of a nuisance and it was impossible for him not to stare at her.

He continued watching the way it cascaded down the beanbag in a long curly chain and resolved to pooling on the ground before it in a golden circle.

But of course there was no way he could feel her hair without getting punched in the face or kicked in the shin or hit in _that _area again or worse...mauled by her pet cat, Frothy and his body buried skillfully by her uncle Carmine where no one would ever find him. He shuddered at this thought.

Brad moved the tech cart to a corner as he nudged Carly playfully while he mouthed to her to watch Freddie.

They observed him carefully as they saw the way that Freddie's glare began to soften as he stared longingly at Sam, who obviously missed this because she was too wrapped up in savagely tearing apart the plastic bag that contained the fudge.

"Man, does he have it bad or what." whispered Brad as Carly smiled knowingly, nodding her head in agreement.

"Yeah, he never looked at me like that when he had a crush on me, looks like he's got it really bad for her." she whispered back poking Brad's side as they both chuckled at their tech producer.

It was so adorable, Freddie couldn't stop making goo goo eyes at Sam. He seemed transfixed to the position that he was in, his head slightly tilted as he held his blue sleeping bag over his shoulders.

Brad nodded at her statement. But the only person oblivious to this display of affection _had_ to be Sam. He sighed as he pushed some boxes containing some iCarly props aside as he threw the most recent ones into a nearby bag.

"Hey guys, Gibby said that his Mom has the flu and that he and Guppy had to stay at home tending to her so they wont be coming to our sleepover." said Carly in a strained voice as she wrestled with the blue and grey sleeping bag outside the room that she had gotten earlier from the storage area for Sam to sleep in.

"Let me help you with that." Brad offered walking over to her as he pulled the heavy sleeping bag into the room with one strained pull making his biceps flex expertly in the process as Carly fell back onto his solid chest.

She felt all sorts of zaps reverberating throughout her body from the contact and her legs seemed to wobble like jelly at his touch.

He turned her around to face him concern lining his face as he stared at her.

"You alright?" he asked her softly as he rubbed the sides of her shoulders resolving to linking his hands firmly with hers.

"Y-yeah." she stuttered as she tore her gaze away from his face looking intently at her feet. She could feel her blood boiling and her air passage ways seemed to be constricted. She had to remind herself to breathe as she let out a strangled cough.

_'Wow he's so cute.'_ she thought blissfully, her eyes gazing dreamily at their intertwined hands. _'Mr. and Mrs. Brad and Carly-'_

"Sure you alright?" came Brad's voice snapping her out of her reverie. His brows knitted in confusion as he peered at her with his coffee browns.

"It's just a bit of dust." muttered Carly.

"I'll go get you a tissue from downstairs." he replied eagerly as he softly rubbed the top of her hands in a circular motion with his thumbs.

"T-Thanks, but it's okay." she said giving him a weak smile as she mustered the courage to remove her hands from his. "I think I...I'll uh..I..gotta...check..on Spencer." she mumbled before quickly exiting the studio and making a beeline for her room instead.

Brad shrugged as he opened the sleeping bag next to Carly's floral pink one on the floor and then left the room with a pronounced grin upon his face.

"You saw that?" Freddie asked Sam quietly as he finally regained his senses and sat himself down on the beanbag next to her.

"Yeah, you jealous Freddork? Brad's making a move on Carls." snickered Sam totally forgetting that she opted to not talking to the nub as she once again started licking the fudge bag.

He couldn't stop staring at her tongue as it darted back and forth across the plastic bag leaving a moisten trail behind. And once again his gaze dared to go to her lips.

_'Calm yourself down Benson,' _thought Freddie._ 'Think of something other than the very tempting blond," _he chided himself weakly. "_...uh...gold...not good that's like Sam's hair...uh...food...she loves food...umm my AV club...Sam loves to abuse nerds..."_

Sam twisted her head upwards to look at the nub. Why was he staring at her like that? A dreamy state was plastered onto his features as his gaze remained transfixed...on her lips.

Her body tensed up as she started to feel a bit uneasy...why suddenly when they were alone together these weird moments between them would happen?

_'Uh...pets...Sam's rabid cat Frothy that could kill me if I so much as touch a grain of her hair without permission...uh..Mom! There we go.' _thought Freddie shaking his head from side to side as he snapped himself out of his trance just in time to see Sam staring back at him with a confused expression.

He then realized that he hadn't said anything to keep the conversation going.

"Uh, no i'm not jealous." he chuckled half heartedly. "They'll be good together." he smiled as he finally saw her relax a bit.

"Wait, WHAT?" said Sam sharply as she stared at the nub in disbelief. Did he just say that someone _other than him_ was right for Carly? "You think they're great together?" she asked completely dumbstruck at his sudden revelation.

"Um yeah. Brad's one of our great friends. And Carly deserves a good guy." commented Freddie, very thankful that she had not asked him why he was staring at her. He chose a very inappropriate time to zone out on Sam's lips.

Sam had to pinch herself to make sure this was reality. When did Fredweird finally realize that he and Carly would never be?

"But what about your crush and _undying_ love for Carly." said Sam in a little voice as she stared up at the white ceiling of the studio resolving to finally toss the empty fudge bag aside.

"Well I do love Carly." said Freddie. Sam felt her chest plummet a few feet. Course he loves Carly. Duhh! "But I-"

"You've been in love with her since forever." she deadpanned staring at him with no expression what so ever. She felt a familiar ache tearing straight through her chest.

"That's not what I meant! I'm definitely not _in_ love with Carly anymore!"

"What? You're not?" asked Sam in amazement. She never thought she'd hear the day when he would say that. "Stop the lies _Dorkward_, we all know that your crush on Carly would never fade. You said so a billion times...daily." added Sam as she returned her gaze to the ceiling.

"I'm not lying! Look, I haven't been grovelling to her for a while now right? I thought that was obvious. It was just a silly crush okay? I do love Carly, I'm just not IN love with her. She's like a sister to me." Relief washed over Sam as she heard him say this. He was NOT _in _love with Carly. That was a shocking revelation but nonetheless an appreciated one. "I think I _may_ like someone else though." he murmured as he settled his gaze on her once more.

He hoped that he had set her straight about this whole "_not being in love with Carly_" thing. She sat there quietly contemplating this while Freddie watched her movements carefully as she processed what he had just said. After a few minutes of silence she finally spoke.

"So whose this girl that you think you like?" she asked, her gaze now boring into the ceiling.

"I uh-well,you see-she's...uh."

"She doesn't know doesn't she?" chuckled Sam. "You're such a nub Fredward, i'm surprised that you're not declaring your love for this girl like you did with Carly."

"Well...see...it was just a crush with Carly...but I dunno what this is with this girl...she's totally and completely different...I can't seem to get her outa my head." he stated as he flashed her a half smile. She could have sworn her heart melted in her chest. Talk about an "ew" worthy moment of mushiness.

"Jeez Fredward, mushy much?" commented Sam as she crinkled her nose at his cheesy comment. She would NEVER _EVER_ admit it out loud...but truthfully, she felt a tinge of jealousy for that girl as she idly wondered who she was.

"Whatever." replied Freddie as he just grinned at her.

"Sooooo...who is she?" asked Sam eagerly.

"Pfft like I'd tell you." he said as he shot her a look. "She's nothing at all like Carly, and I'm beginning to see that that's just fine with me."

"Whatever," she replied, glaring at him. "A dork like you wouldn't have been able to get Carly anyways." she smirked as she stretched her hand out and thumped him on the forehead.

"Ouch! That was totally uncalled for!" he huffed angrily, rubbing the middle of his forehead.

"Oh get over it Fredwiener. But you're right on one thing, Carls and Brad'll make an awesome couple." said Sam nodding her head approvingly.

"Yup, but they're both clueless to the way they look at each other." said Freddie as he took out his Pearpad and started checking through his list of iCarly stuff that had to be done for the next show. "Didn't you see how Brad made every effort to being near her when he first arrived and when we were rearranging the room?" he asked as he readjusted his position on the beanbag.

"Hmm, yeah I saw that, and Carls was a bit perkier than usual. She's always smiling at him. So why hasn't she made a move yet?" asked Sam, playfully twisting her finger round her curls and untwisting them once more.

"She told me she just wants to see his abs, but the way she spoke of him it sounded like it was more to make him hers than to admire him from afar." Freddie chuckled lightly, faltering to stop himself from admiring her trance inducing curls. "I think that Brad definitely likes her, but she's gonna need a bit of convincing from Brad himself."

"Sammmm! We have to change into our pj's! Get your meat loving butt in here! And tell Brad and Freddie to do the same!" called Carly from her bed room.

"Yeah they look at each other like mushy couples do. Yet they're clueless to the fact that the other likes them back." said Sam.

"Mhm totally clueless." said Freddie, nodding his head to emphasize his understanding. "How could two people be so unsure?"

"But knowing Carly, if she really likes him back, she'll make a move soon enough." added Sam as she brought her feet forward and flipped herself expertly over the beanbag making sure to kick Freddie's shoulder in the process.

"Sam!" he yelled, glaring at her. "Must you always cause me some kind of physical pain?" he groaned as he rubbed his newly bruised area.

"Yes, yes I must." smirked Sam."You heard what Carly just said right? Pj time nerd boy." she added, as she sprinted out of the studio and into Carly's room.

**Oh-my-gosh is the chapter finished already? Seddie believes that Barly is clueless about their blatant feelings for each other...oh the irony xD Review! And together we can find out how this story ends, one chapter at a time.**

**Special thanks to ALL of my reviewers! Just to name a few-**

**-My best friend Kristal N.**

**-SeddieLuver822**

**-DannySamLover20**

**-LyshaLoveSeddie**

**-MissSeddie**

**-Moviepal**

**-SeddayCibbyLover**

**-iMaximumSeddie**

**-ChicagoBears**

**.epic.73**

**Each and every review is appreciated. Didn't wanna prolong the wait for this chapter :p**

**You people are awesome!**

**:) (:**

**P.L.E.A.S.E...R.E.V.I.E.W...!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : New chapter! ^_^ Please review! I hope i'm still keeping the gang in character =) Blame school for lack of updates *sigh*...On to the story!**

"Oh come on Carls! I don't wanna wear that!" said Sam irritatedly, as she gestured towards the pink girly outfit Carly was wearing. "I'm not some Daffodil!" she argued, crossing her arms firmly over her chest, glaring at the ridiculously _pink_ outfit.

Carly wore a pink fitted tank top with the words "Drama Queen" hugged by a tiara at the front in purple and a pink and purple stripped short shorts. She thought it looked nice on her as it showed off her long tanned legs and her curves and the way her long brunette hair fell softly to the back enhanced the _"innocent, yet a bit devious"_ appearance she was going for. She was sure it'd do the same for Sam. Maybe even more.

"Hey! I went through _alot_ of trouble to get us matching pj's! So you _are _going to wear it! Embrace your inner Daffodility!" huffed Carly angrily, as she threw the clothes towards Sam who was laying lazily on the bed.

Carly was very proud of her assemble, as she had to be yanked out from in front of the mirror in the mall repeatedly for admiring herself for too long. She had to admit, she did look hot...for sleeping purposes only,of course.

If only Sam would just comply and change into the pj's she bought her! But nooo, she had to be difficult about this. Didn't she get Carly's underlying motive? There were guys at their sleepover! Well ,technically only two. Carly knew Sam had to at least like Freddie a bit to willingly have him eating her face off after their "incident" which, by the way, _none_ had dared speak about.

Sam was wearing a blue tank top with the words "Will Model for FOOD" written at the front and a blue and white boxer shorts. She and Carly had already spent a full ten minutes arguing about Sam's boxer shorts as Carly wanted her to wear her identical wear, but Sam had purposely walked out of the room unable to bear Carly's ranting.

"No! I already changed into what I'm wearing. I like my boxer shorts, it's comfy." said Sam, tugging playfully at the soft material on the inside of her boxer shorts she had on.

Reluctantly, Carly had finally gave in to Sam's will and yanked her back in the room to get a start on combing her untamed curly hair.

After another ten minutes of enduring Carly's non-stop fussing about her trip to the mall to find _"the right set of pj's" _and Sam's _"un-appreciation for her hard work" _while Carly combed her hair, Sam was finally able to leave her room without worrying about being yanked back inside for _"trying to escape the beauty of choosing cute pj's for the sleepover"._

The two girls made their way down the stairs of the Shay's apartment to look for the guys who were eagerly awaiting their arrival.

"You two ladies look nice even though we're dressing to go to sleep." commented Freddie holding a peppy cola in his hand as he walked over to them from the kitchen.

His gaze landed on Sam as he took in her appearance. Spiraling curly blond hair that softly framed her face, tight fitted blue tank top with boy-like boxer shorts showing off her long legs. The words in front of her top "Will Model for FOOD" were _so_ Sam-ish. Oh man,she looked gorgeous.

"Thanks Freddie." said Carly politely as she nudged Sam who replied blankly with an almost inaudible _"Thanks Nub." _while glaring at him as she took in his appearance.

Freddie wore an over-sized black t-shirt (in accordance with his mom's rules) with the iCarly logo on it's front together with a long grey flannel pants. This together with his tousled hair gave him the appearance of a street hobo and Sam let out a scoff as they made eye contact while he gave her a dazed cheeky grin.

"I agree, you gals look beautiful." chimed Brad who had just left the couch and came to stand next to Carly. Whoa did she look pretty in pink. He had to muster all of his self control not to gap at her exposed long legs. Did she even know what she did to him when she touched him or smiled?

Carly had to restrain herself from staring. Brad looked so hot! He wore a tight fitted white tank top which had a hold on his fine chiseled abs together with a black and white checkered boxer shorts which hugged his *ahem* cheeks...in the right areas. She felt a bit lightheaded at his close proximity.

She idly wondered why their tech producer didn't pattern his outfit after Brad as she gave Freddie a disapproving look, although she anticipated this from him. Her plan to get Sam to dress all sexy to go to bed had half failed and that was only due to her boxer shorts, but she had to admit that Sam did a hell of a job pulling it off as cute.

"Alright, alright, enough of this chiz! Whens this sleepover gonna being?" asked Sam eagerly as she rushed over to the fridge.

"Okay well I was thinking that we could play some games." said Carly cheerily. "There's this awesome game called 'spin the bottle' that we could-"

"No!" interrupted Sam, her mouth filled with ham as she masterfully cut herself another piece the same size as the one she was eating.

"I agree with Sam." nodded Freddie while Brad tried his best to stay out of the current dispute.

"Aww why not?" said Carly, pouting as she folded her arms over the other.

"Because it's too cliche!" cried Sam and Freddie in unison. Sam sent Freddie a glare as she replaced the ham in Carly's fridge and sat herself on the Shay's kitchen counter.

"Too cliche? What?" cried Carly in disbelief.

"All those messed up sleepovers in those chick flicks you made us watch involve playing 'spin the bottle' and making out with someone. And just to be clear I will NOT be caught dead kissing a nerd!" fumed Sam."No offence to Brad." she added as an after thought while smirking at the mixed emotions of anger and slight disappointment playing on Freddie's face.

"Sam that's not nice!" commented Carly.

"Like I'd kiss you willingly." added Freddie as he stalked over quietly to the couch while glaring at Sam.

Carly knew truthfully that those remarks from the two of them totally contradicted their actions a few days ago. She couldn't help the small smile that formed on her face as Brad gave her a playful nudge wearing the same exact smile. Oh yeah, they were on the same wavelength.

"Operation Seddie" would have to commence soon and Carly knew just how to do it. The first step involved no A/C as she had told Brad a bit earlier which compelled him to rig the timer on the unit for it to briefly malfunction at two in the morning.

Only he knew how to fix it back and it would totally throw off Freddie's attempts to ruin her plan. He would have to change his clothes...and wear something much more suitable and revealing.

Seeing as she,Sam and Brad's attire were much preferred to sleep with if the no A/C situation should arise, this plan would only affect Freddie and his _"baggy"_ clothing. This was a perfect first plan, it had even given her the bonus of seeing Brad looking all sexy in a tight fitted shirt.

"Alright well if not that then we get to play 'truth or dare'!" said Carly. This suggestion received and eager nod from Brad, an expressionless glare from Sam and an _"Absolutely none of the sort." _from Freddie.

After suffering the rejection of any game she dared mention, Carly was finally out of ideas.

"Come on guys we can't just sit around and do nothing! It's 9:37 p.m!" she said, checking Spencer's Cheshire clock on the wall. "Our Friday night's wasting away!"

"How about we have an all night horror film marathon?" commented Brad as he gave Carly a small smile. This suggestion received a whole hearted yes from Sam who jumped off the kitchen counter fist pumping while doing a silly happy dance.

Freddie agreed to the chosen genre of movie while Carly went as white as a sheet. "Carly? Is it alright with you?" asked Brad concerned, as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She gave him a curt nod, as she transfixed her gaze somewhere far off beyond Brad's face. "You don't look so good, guys I think we should change the selection cause Carly-"

"No no no no no! Aww come on Carls? Pleaaaseeee? It'll be fun!" pleaded Sam as she made her way over to her flustered friend.

"The last time you said that I had nightmares for a month!" shrieked Carly.

"Was it about the severed Bunny's head that began to talk to the-"

"Don't speak of it!" huffed Carly angrily as she scrunched her eyes shut and crossed her arms in front of her trying desperately to forget the horrifying image.

"Come on! We'll watch this old horror movie called "The Silence of The Lambs" I've been dying to watch it for a while now! Then we could watch Saw 1 - 6. Those are epicly awesome, I've got them all in my backpack in the studio." said Sam eagerly.

"Guys, Carly isn't alright with this, I don't think we should-"

"It's alright Brad." said Carly, giving him a weak smile. "I'll be fine."

"Yes, so it's settled! We're watching the horror films down here and-"

"We're watching it in the studio cause we don't wanna wake Spencer, he's been on these allergy pills lately that have some creepy side effects. One of them is sensitivity to loud noises. That's why he didn't come out of his bedroom after taking his pills after dinner." replied Carly. "Plus Sam's loud screams of _"don't walk into that room!"_ or _"don't open that door you chiz-bag!" _have a wavelength all their own." chuckled Carly.

"That's true." smirked Freddie. "Think the seal I'll be putting on the iCarly studio door will muffle her loudness?" he grinned.

"Shut up Dorkward. I'm glad that Brad suggested that this be an all night marathon, cause when you fall asleep there are limitless possibilities to what I could do to your face." smirked Sam as she playfully slapped Freddie's cheek. "Who knows, maybe it'll look better when I'm done."

"Sam! No pranking people while they sleep otherwise-"

"Come on Carly! It's _the nub _we're talking about, he's barely considered a person. I already have my supplies hidden in-"

"No!"

"You better watch out Fredward." muttered Sam softly as she re-fixed her glare on Freddie.

"These films better not be that gruesome Sam, I'm watching them but-"

"That's the Carls I know and love!" cried Sam as she gave Carly a quick hug before bolting up to the iCarly studio.

"I'll go up to make sure she doesn't break any of my stuff." said Freddie flatly, as he ran up to the studio behind Sam.

"Sure you're alright?" asked Brad, a bit worried as he felt Carly's hold on his hand tighten. "I'll be there to protect you ma lady." he said, winking at her as he gave a small bow. Carly's cheeks flushed a brilliant red.

"I'm glad you'll be there with me." she said giving him a small smile as he took her hand and led her up to the studio.

**Awww Barly lol Brad's such a gentleman =) Don't worry people, as the horror movie marathon begins and the a/c goes out we'll have some fun with Seddie ;) **

**xD**

**Please Review! :D *****hint hint* ****And you'll get the new chapter soon!**

**Thank yous goes out to all my reviewers. I less than 3 you people! xD**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/ N : Hey there peoples! :D Sorry for taking forever to update :( Had too much labs and assignments that were due...Oh the joy of school -.-...Anyone still following this story? Pleaseeeeee let me know what your thoughts are about the chapter. I made it a bit longer just so you wont be too mad at me lol**

Brad pulled his green sleeping bag next to Carly's floral pink one which he noted was as far away from the screen as possible. Deciding that he should in fact be nearer to her throughout this horror movie marathon, he sat down next to her, folding his legs in as he gave her an encouraging smile.

She smiled back and they watched as Freddie dragged his red sleeping bag from the middle of the room, straight to the front of them next to where Sam's blue and grey sleeping bag was. Carly chuckled at this gesture.

"I'm sure our plan will have some effect on them, they already look eager to be next to each other." she said, as Sam threw Brad a bag of popcorn that was perched on a table which was littered with snacks and drinks next to Freddie's tech cart, but held back throwing Freddie one.

To this, he had purposely sauntered over to her and tried taking it earning him a smack in the face with the warm popcorn bag which caused him to lose his balance for a bit and topple onto the floor.

Sam burst out into a fit of laughter but then felt herself being pulled to the floor as well as she fell atop the nerd.

Brad chuckled, seeing Carly's point proven because Sam and Freddie seemed to be locked in a permanent staring contest.

This however, didn't last too long as Sam finally regained her bearings and jumped off of Freddie as if he were on fire. She then quickly proceeded to pop the dvd into Freddie's laptop and hit play as the big screen before them drummed out a loud intro tune as the opening credits played out before them.

She and Freddie then sat themselves down onto their sleeping bags, trying to banish the awkwardness that suddenly befell them, to finally begin watching the movie as Carly shifted herself closer to Brad.

Murder after murder was shown as the main villain of the movie displayed his crafty ways of slaughtering the innocent.

Bloody scenes, screams, suspense. More blood as the villain shaved his victims skin off their bodies, relishing in the muffled cries that came from them.

"Sam, I already saw 'The Silence of The Lambs' and it's an awesome movie, been rated as the top suspense horror of all time,but-"

"But whaaaatt?" whined Sam, quickly averting her gaze to the back where Brad and Carly were. She was totally irritated at Brad's sudden interjection when they were just twenty sweet minutes into the show.

"This," he said, gesturing to a pale Carly beside him on her pink sleeping bag, whose nails were beginning to leave permanent marks on his skin. "..is already too intense for Carly."

"Aww COME ON! Carls you agreed to watch it! Pleaseee don't make me change the movie." she pleaded with puppy dog eyes, clasping her hands tightly as she knelt in front of them.

"Yea, the movie's already starting to go interesting, I predict that the detective will have to go through a lot to solve these gruesome murders. Thinking like a criminal who slaughters the innocent to be able to catch him, now that's just fascinating." quipped Freddie as Carly let out a faint whimper causing Brad to pull her nearer to him.

"Please change it." said Brad as he eyed Carly cautiously, rubbing her hands softly to calm her down.

"Ugh finee!" muttered Sam as she got up and quickly walked to her bag of movies emptying the contents on the floor. "You're such a girl Shay. Luckily I brought all the Saw movies for us to watch, and I don't want any complaining!" she said pointedly, giving Brad a fiery glare.

*. * .* .*. * .* .*

Four hours and two movies later, Sam and Freddie were the only two still up.

"It's 1:53 a.m," said Sam, as she checked the iCarly analogue clock on the table. "On to Saw III." she added gleefully as she sauntered over to Freddie's laptop and switched the movie.

She glanced at the table near the tech cart taking the last box of 'Chips Ahoy!' cookies and two Peppy Colas for her and the nub. They had practically eaten all of the snacks that had been present on the table, which was now a sea of empty cans,popcorn kernels and wrappers, as Carly and Brad had fallen asleep after the first 'Saw' movie.

"They're such babies." chuckled Freddie, propping himself up on his elbows to get the cookie Sam had offered him as he eyed Brad and Carly. They had fallen asleep side by side as Carly snuggled into Brad's side even more, wrapping her hands around his.

"Yeah." she chuckled half heartedly. "You think I was too hard on Carls?" she frowned, as she remembered being too wrapped up in her horror movies to even care about Carly's constant whimpering whenever blood oozed out of someone or somewhere.

"We both were." he said, the playful smile he had on his face disappearing as he saw how upset she was about the situation. "Hey, cheer up, she had Brad with her the whole time." he smiled, gesturing to the way Brad's hand seemed to find its way to Carly's waist pulling her closer towards him.

Sam chuckled. "Guess you're right. They should just get together already."

"I know right." he smiled at her. "On to the third installment of Saw!"

"Hell yeah!" she returned his smile, giving him a fist bump as the opening credits began to roll on screen. Just then a faint _beep _was heard as the a/c unit in the room shut off.

"Did you hear something beep?" Freddie muttered.

"What?" asked Sam, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"Thought I heard something beep." he chuckled.

"You that sleepy to be imagining stuff up Fredweirdo?" smirked Sam. "Go right ahead and sleep you baby." she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Nyeeh, i'm not that tired."

"You're just afraid of what I might do to you." she smirked.

"Pfft nooo...I just wanna stay up with ya."

"Yeah rightttt...anyways sshhh! You're making me miss the movie!"

He could feel his lips curving upwards as she said this. He was beginning to think his face would be permanently frozen into a semi smile. He definitely couldn't help smiling around Sam. Sighing, he turned his head towards the screen and tried to refocus his mind on the movie.

So far the sleepover had been really fun. Well, from his perspective that is. And it was only due to Sam. She wouldn't wince whenever blood appeared on the screen like Carly would. No. Instead, she would bash and compliment the character that got killed, stating reasons why they deserved and didn't deserve to be taken out at that point in the movie.

He even found himself agreeing with her reasons, they were so clearly stated and logical that he wondered how she came up with those ideas, finally deciding that maybe her random knowledge was due to her watching way too much homicide investigative shows and horror movies.

But he had to give some credit where credit was due, because Sam Puckett was not stupid. She was very capable of carrying on a reasonable conversation. At this point he found himself smiling again.

"Jeez Fredward, what is your problem?"

"What?" said Freddie, snapping out of his thinking state.

"Dude, there's just been another murder and there you were smiling at the bloodied body of the victim like a psychopath. And you people call me crazy?" she added as an afterthought. He chuckled.

"No I was just thinking. It's nothing really. Not really focused on the movie. By the way does it seem a bit...warmer in here to you?" he added, feeling his large black shirt beginning to stick to his skin.

"Oh...a bit." said Sam, refocusing her gaze on the current movie. "Anyways, stop interrupting, Saw III was an awesome movie and you're making me miss the best parts!" she fumed.

"Okay okay, i'm sorry." he said, flapping his t-shirt over his heated body. The movie progressed almost in the same pattern as the ones before it.

Psycho-killer on the loose, victims who die, victims who survive, people who try to catch psychopath. Blah blah blah.

Nevertheless, he kept quiet as Sam instructed, as she seemed ever so engrossed into the film.

One hour and almost a river of sweat later Freddie couldn't take it anymore.

"Why is it so darn hot!" he complained as he took Sam's dvd box and began fanning himself. Sam sighed as she fought the urge to hit the nub for yet another interruption.

"I don't know, maybe the a/c timed out?" she commented with her eyes still focused on the movie.

"I'll go check it." he said, bolting off of his sleeping bag and straight to the corner of the room where the a/c hung.

He noted that it was indeed off as he tried pressing the reset button expecting it to come back on and supply them with the welcomed cool air. Instead, he got a faint beep as the thing completely shut off.

His other attempts to get it back on proved futile and he gave up in defeat,huffing dramatically as he kicked a stray box on the floor. Grumbling under his breath, he made his way back to his sleeping bag.

"I can't fix it! I think it's broken...this heat is getting overbearing!" he argued hitting his head roughly on his sleeping bag.

"Ugh! Shut up Freddweeb, you're making Momma miss the show!"

"Sam, considering that you've watched ALL the Saw movies at least a trillion times EACH, I wont be surprised if you know the exact words the characters are gonna say!" he fumed. He couldn't help it, the heat was going to his head. What was he thinking wearing that BLACK over-sized t-shirt when Seattle had recently had an unbearable heat wave anyways? Oh that's right, his Mom. Sam raised a curious eyebrow at his sudden outburst.

"Whatever, you're acting worse than _my_ Mom on Bikini wax day. Besides, i'm not feeling _that_ warm." she said, glaring at him.

"No duh!" he said sarcastically. "You're wearing a skim-"

"Skimpy sleepwear?" she interjected, eyeing the nub carefully. On the contrary to what she was thinking, Freddie really, _really_ liked what she wore to sleep. He was a guy after all, for he found himself hoping that she wore something similar to the second sleepover night.

"No, uh- I was gonna say...you're wearing...a _simply_ appropriate attire...so whether its hot or not it u'll be fine."

"Hmm nice save...well go change you nub!" she said, shoving Freddie off of his sleeping bag.

"You forgetting that the door is locked from the outside? Plus you made me place the keys on the floor mat in front this room so that no one would be able to escape your horror movies."

"Well call Sp-"

"Spencer wont hear us if we call because I put the noise proof seal on the door to keep the noises we might make IN this room cause of his _'sensitive hearing_' due to the allergy pills.. We can't get out till he wakes up in the morning and comes to open the door." said Freddie, frowning as he eyed his shirt which was now soaked thoroughly with sweat.

"Wow tough luck there Freddison, I don't know what possessed you to wear such lame pjs anyways." chuckled Sam.

"Ugh! My Mom! And that isn't funny Puckett!" Freddie added as Sam doubled over on her sleeping bag in laughter. "I feel soo warm." he said, as a build up of water on his forehead trickled lazily down his cheek. He begun to fan himself even more now as he started to feel moisture trickling down his back, chest and legs.

Sam however, had seemed to compose herself and was now shouting insults at Jigsaw's next victim for being so stupid as to get caught by the trap that was laid for them.

Freddie couldn't take it anymore, the heat seemed to be intensifying after each minute. His body temperature was overly high and he knew that he wouldn't be able to enjoy the rest of the sleepover. Plus his Mom wouldn't want him to die of heat stroke, would she?

In one swift motion he got up from his sleeping bag and pulled his enormous black shirt over his head.

"Frednub what are you up to n-" Sam cut off her sentence abruptly as she stared at a very surprisingly 'ripped' Freddie. Although his back was towards her she could make out very distinctly, the side of what looked like a four pack. Wow. Did he have a gorgeous back.

Her eyes went wide as he turned towards her, rubbing his t-shirt up and down his body. She couldn't stop her eyes from tracing his body from his neck over every curved inch of every lean, tanned, tightly toned muscle on his four pack which was just the beginning of a six, down to his torso where his long grey flannel pants hung loosely.

The way his hair was all messy and sticking out in almost every direction possible seemed to bring out this enticing aura about him. Hot, sexy, sweaty, messy haired, muscled nerd. She felt her heart shiver in her chest. Did she really just compliment him on being all those things? But when did those words suddenly seem like an understatement when applied to Freddie?

He sure wasn't kidding when he said he was feeling warm because sweat cleaved to every one of his muscles giving them a shiny glow as his biceps flexed up and down while he rubbed the shirt all over his chest.

Sam was feeling a bit lightheaded. She just wanted to run her hands over ever inch of those glowing glorious abs just to feel how they felt under her palm. She felt her air passages constrict as he tugged on his grey flannel pants, pulling them off of his body to reveal a tightly fitted pair of red and black boxers.

Was she dreaming? For a very enticing half-nude nerd stood before her ever so engrossed in drying himself with his black t-shirt.

After carefully wiping away most of the sweat on his chest Freddie looked up to finally observe the way Sam's eyes were tracing his body. He smirked at her as he threw his damp t-shirt and pants to a corner.

"Like what you see Puckett?" he asked, raising a curious eyebrow at her. She quickly looked away, feeling her cheeks burning a rosy red as she mentally scolded herself for staring at his body for too long.

"Whatever." she said faintly as she tried so desperately to get engrossed into the movie once more. But thoughts of a nub just kept her mind on a shut down mode.

Freddie plopped himself back down on his sleeping bag, feeling at least twenty degrees cooler from when he had his heat attracting clothes on.

"This is much better." he commented as he rolled himself on his back to look at the ceiling. Silence fell between them as the only sounds came from the movie they were both currently not as in to and Brad and Carly's quiet snores.

"Sam? You alright?" asked Freddie suddenly, his eyes flickering to her as he saw her dragging her sleeping bag a good few inches from his.

"Yea. I just feel a bit sleepy now. You could take the movie off if you're done watching." she said quietly as she quickly wrapped herself up in her sleeping bag facing the other direction from Freddie.

She figured that she might as well try going to sleep since she was having a hard time concentrating on the movie as part of her brain was conjuring reasons she should just go run her hands over those perfectly carved abs of his, while the other part was being much more reasonable and debating with reasons why she shouldn't.

She heard the faint clicking on his laptop as he shut off everything for the night. Checking the time, he noted that it was 3:38 a.m. Normally Sam would have waited till everyone else had fallen asleep and play a prank on them (mainly Freddie) before she would go to sleep herself.

He deduced that she must have felt a bit uncomfortable being around him with him being almost um...half naked. Damn, his Mom was talking a bit of sense after all, she would totally freak or probably have a heart attack if she knew he had disobeyed her.

Figuring it would make Sam more comfortable, he took the lights off in the room plugging on Carly's white Gummybear lamp on the table by the clock which cast a faint glow in the room.

"G'night Sam." he whispered as he folded himself in his sleeping bag once more. He didn't expect her to reply. Usually she never did. That was typical Sam for you.

There was a long pause after which she replied with a "G'night, Fredward."

Oh he had to be crazy, did he hear right? Sure enough the smile that came over his face when she told him back goodnight was one he was sure would blind even the sun.

*. * .* .*. * .* .*

Cold.

That's how Freddie felt as another onslaught of shivers coursed through his body making his eyes fly open. From his position on the floor, he glanced at the iCarly analogue clock which read 4:46 a.m.

His body shot right up as he began looking for the source of the current coldness noting quite perplexed, that it was coming from the a/c.

"Oh, so it came back on." he muttered, still confused as to how it did that, letting his eyes sweep over the dimly lit room. Glancing to the back, he saw two bumps beneath a sleeping bag which he assumed must have been Brad and Carly while he glanced to the side hoping to see Sam.

She was, however, much more closer than he thought because her blue and grey sleeping bag lay dejectedly at a far distance away while her body was perched at the side of his sleeping bag.

He reasoned that she must have rolled off her sleeping bag at some point, as he observed how quiet she was with her back towards him.

He figured that he couldn't leave her there, yet he also reasoned that her sleeping bag was too far away for him to carry her there without him freezing the rest of his body parts, that weren't already frozen, by the abnormal intense power of the a/c. He suddenly had this very strange idea, as he lay back down, unzipping his sleeping bag to its full extent and pulling her by the waist onto it with him.

Somewhere in the back of his mind seemed to register that he would eventually pay for that sudden lapse in judgement. He blamed his temporary insanity of longing to hug Sam while he slept on the a/c that was responsible for freezing the logical part of his brain as well.

Upon being shifted from her sleeping position, Sam's eyes flew open for a brief moment as she raised head a little, her left hand pressing lightly against Freddie's tough, yet very soft feeling chest. He could feel his face burning as he registered that she now looked sort of awake and his hand was still on her waist.

_'Was she awake? But wouldn't she have hit me in very inappropriate places by now?' _he wondered idly as Sam's gaze bore into him. He stared right back into blue foggy looking eyes as the Gummybear lamp, which was only source of light in the room, cast a glow on her face making it seem so angel-like.

Beautiful.

That was the only word his mind could conjure at that point in time. Being a hormone crazy boy sure didn't help the situation in the least as his mind kept urging him to lean down and kiss her.

Fight it...he had to fight it.

Yet he leaned closer and a bit closer.

She was still staring at him, as he noted that their lips were just inches apart. He leaned a little more just when Sam's eyes rolled back,her eyelids fluttering shut, causing her to fall limply to his chest as his lips pressed atop her head.

He laughed at her sudden action and his misfortune as he kissed her blonde curly head once more. Now he knew for sure that she was still asleep as her breathing returned almost instantly to a soft rhythmic pace.

Was he enjoying this closeness a little too much? Should he feel guilty for taking advantage of her like this? But it wasn't exactly '_taking advantage of a perso_n' if you really loved them right?

His face paled.

_Love?_

Sure he was coming to terms with the fact the he was attracted to Sam, he also knew that he felt a whole lot MORE than what he had felt in the past for Carly. But Love? Did he love her? How could he love her so soon when he only just realized his attraction to the girl a few days ago?

Of course in the past he had declared his love for Carly after five minutes of meeting her, but puppy dog love didn't even come close to real love. It was on the same level as infatuation. But the "L" word?

What was that even supposed to feel like? All he knew was that his heart nearly tripped in his chest every time her saw her, his palms got sweaty, he felt all wobbly whenever she touched him sending electricity through his core and surely there was an ever pronounced smile upon his face.

They would have to have a talk about where their relationship's line lay. For sure enough that blurry line between hate and love had been crossed and it seemed like there was no going back. Did he even want to go back?

He looked down at her petite form he now cradled in his arms as if she were a fragile breakable object. Love...

He shook his head, deciding to banish those thoughts from his mind and just enjoy the warmth that came from cuddling with Sam.

"Stop...moving." said Sam sleepily, as she yawned, nuzzling against his chest as her hand draped around his lower waist.

Freddie couldn't stop the goofy smile from over taking his face as he pulled her even closer to him deciding that he would deal with his thoughts and the consequences tomorrow.

But he knew that some things were for certain as he felt her breaths in short small puffs warming his cold chest.

The electric zaps seemed to intensify each time she shifted her position against him and he was beginning to become seriously addicted to her blueberry shampoo and ham scent.

But what stood out most for him was the fact that he would gladly admit that he REALLY, REALLY _liked_ cuddling with Sam...

**How was this chapter for you? =) Please review! I wanna hear your opinions. I got a lot of reviews for chapter 10...that had me smiling like a weirdo xD So I decided to respond to them.**

**Response to reviews: - **

ChicagoBears - Thanks! I'm glad you liked the chapter :)

LoveB - We're now starting to progress to the softer side of Seddie.

SpecialPurpleHam - It's updated! :D

LyshaLuvsSeddie - I always like reading your reviews :p Thanks! :)

jessicalove24 - I updated! Sorry I took so long, blame school for getting in the way...I hope you didn't die :o...

DannySamLover20 - Thanks for reviewing! :D

Geekquality - Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about my lack of update :|

SeddieLovvver3 - I'm anxious to know how you thought this chapter was xD You have my story bookmarked? :o Well that just makes me feel all important-like lol Thanks! ^_^

crazywierdgirl16 - I know I need to update faster lol, Had writer's block for a bit :/ That sucks...but hopefully it wont take as long for me to get the next chapter up...

loveseddie94 - Thanks! I'm glad you like the story! :)

seddieluver822 - You're reviews always make me smile xD Thanks! I'll try to get the next one up sooner lol

MishG123 - I updated! lol, i'll try to get the other one here as soon as I can.

iMaximumHermione - Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Was it worth the wait? lol My apologies for taking so long.

Ashley - Thanks! :D Glad you're loving the story.

ArianaaJ - Hope you liked this chapter :D

seddiecibbylover - I'll try to get the other chapter up when I can lol I'll post it on my Seddie page whenever I update :p

**Thanks for reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : Hey hey hey! ^.^ Yeah so I got a new chapter here. Thanks for all the reviews last time!  
>You guys (and girls lol) are such awesome reviewers! Idk how good this chapter is : ...As always, drop me a review to let me know how you thought this chapter was :) I made it just as long as the previous chapter.**

**On to the story!**

**Chapter 12**

Carly's eyes slowly opened as her pupils came into focus with the smooth white surface of the iCarly studio's ceiling. Turning to the side, she felt soft, strong arms holding onto her.

Her cheeks turned quite a few shades of red as she saw how protective Brad's sleeping form had wound his hands around her tiny body.

It was quite early still, she noted, as the dim light coming from the Gummybear lamp seemed to be a bit overpowered by the subdued light filtering in from the curtains of the studio. Not a bad start to a Saturday morning.

The coldness of the room seemed to be penetrating her warm skin as her head automatically snapped in the direction of the very loud a/c unit.

Quietly, she unwrapped Brad's limp hands from around her waist, slipping out neatly,smiling to herself as she gave him one last fleeting glance. How she ended up falling asleep that way with him was beyond her but she'd be a liar if she said she didn't wanna do it again.

Their plan from that night suddenly came back to her as she made her way over to the unit adjusting its abnormal high speed to normal just as Brad had instructed the evening before.

The only sounds she heard in the studio were the muffled sounds of the a/c, Brad and Freddie's soft breathing and strangely enough a contented mewling sound coming from Sam.

This noise coming from her blond friend totally startled her as she trailed her head in the direction of the abnormal sound. She saw Sam's sleeping bag far away from Freddie's but in the semi light of the now brighter room she saw that it was unoccupied.

Looking over to Freddie's, the sight she saw there completely shocked her.

Sam's head rested lightly against Freddie's bare, four packed chest while Freddie's hands were tightly clasped around her waist.

Carly felt elated that her plan had worked out in a way as she observed the contented smiles present on both their faces.

She never would have guessed that they would have fallen asleep like that. She only wanted Freddie to look a bit more attractive for Sam to have a hard time not looking at him but wow, she never imagined a shirtless Freddie to be so darn hot.

She idly wondered how on earth he had managed to get that muscular for his Mom was sure to be monitoring his every move.

Walking swiftly over to Brad's sleeping bag, she kneeled down beside him determined to wake him up.

"Brad! Braaaadddd." she murmured softly, shaking his side. Brad slowly awakened, his eyes adjusting to the semi- lit room as he gazed up into gorgeous, breath taking hazel eyes.

"Mhm, Good morning beautiful." he said, stretching his hand up to gently stroke her cheek. Sure enough Carly's face was a flaming red. She was secretly grateful that the room wasn't fully illuminated by the light as yet.

"Uh I - I need you to see something." she managed to choke out, gesturing to the sleeping duo a few spaces in front of them.

"I see operation _'Seddie'_ had some positive results." he chuckled, observing the peaceful looks on both Sam and Freddie's faces.

"I know right!" cheered Carly, straightening up as she bubbly bouncing on her heels. "I'm so happy for them, they're so cute together!...I hope they don't play this down like what they did after that heavy make out session." she frowned.

"Hey, even so, there's always _the video_." smirked Brad as he pointed to his black backpack. "But I gotta go home to get my laptop, I don't wanna risk playing it on Freddie's."

"Oh, well you could go get it after I make us breakfast." she said as she headed for the door.

"But wait the door's-"

"You really think I'd let Sam keep me trapped in here without bringing a spare key?" she asked slyly as she held up a sparkling pink and white rhinestone encrusted key she fished from her pajama pocket.

"Well played Shay." he commented. "But why didn't you use it to get out of here when the intense horror movies were freaking you out?" he retorted, as he held a confused expression.

"Well I wasn't thinking as clearly at the time." she said, looking down at her feet as she walked over to her sleeping bag. "But I suppose it was because I had a certain brave guy there with me, talking me through all the gruesome parts of the movie." she admitted sheepishly, eyeing the smile forming on Brad's face. "If wasn't for you I was sure to run out of here screaming." she chuckled.

"And that would have ruined the plan to get those two together somehow." he added as she nodded her head at him, picking up her dejected pink sleeping bag and folding it up as she chucked it to a corner.

"I see you're catching on." she said, sticking her tongue out at him. "I gotta get breakfast started, i'm planning on taking Sam to the Groovy Smoothie today to interrogate her. She can't expect me to just ignore the fact that they were cuddling." she said, giving Sam and Freddie's sleeping form one last glance.

"I gotta go help my Grandma replace her baking items, but i'll be back later this evening to continue the second night of our sleepover." he said, smiling at her as he jumped off of his sleeping bag, folding it up and placing it right next to hers.

"You're not leaving here till I finish breakfast." she ordered, unlocking the studio door in one swift motion. Brad chuckled as he followed her down the stairs.

"Wouldn't wanna miss out on your cooking anyways."

*.*.*

Freddie yawned, as his eyes slowly fluttered open, noticing that the a/c had been adjusted to the right speed and that the clock now read 8:24 a.m.

He felt something move against his body as Sam once again readjusted her position against him, laying her hand flat on his chest. He smiled, looking down at her sleeping form holding onto him.

He traced his finger slowly along her soft porcelain cheek, relishing in the small smile he saw subconsciously lighting her features. She looked so contented as she muttered a few incoherent words lightly pressing her hand against him as he once again wound his left hand around her waist.

He noticed as his brows furrowed in confusion, that her knuckles were a deep blue/black shade. Picking up her hand in his, he slightly traced over her knuckles, debating what on earth could have made them that way, but his thoughts were interrupted as he felt her body stir against him. He quickly replaced her hand atop his chest deciding to ask her about her knuckles later.

Sam's eyes slowly fluttered open. She was thankful that the morning sunlight, which was trying desperately to creep its way through the room, was blocked by the thick curtain covered windows of the studio.

She turned on her side, and raising herself slowly off the sleeping bag, felt something soft and warm against her body. Her eyes instinctively became more alert as she felt that familiar spark graze through her hand.

Trailing her eyes slowly to where her hand was, she saw that it gently rested atop Freddie's strong exposed muscular chest.

Freddie heard an audible _gasp _as he felt Sam's eyes on him.

Sam was sure that she had to be dreaming. Looking around the room, she noted that Carly and Brad's sleeping bags were already neatly folded and placed at the side of the room.

She stole another look at Freddie's sleeping form, her eyes hungrily tracing the heavenly body that had stared in her dream that night. She was sure that she was well beyond insanity at this point, as her mind was once again conjuring non-stop fantasies about the nub.

"Get it together Puckett." she chided herself softly for her mind was reeling at his close proximity. Her thought pattern seemed to be a blur as she tried to distinguish what she saw before her from the dream she had had which involved a dimly lit room, a bed of feathers, whip cream and some R-rated stuff she did with a certain _*ahem*_ sexy looking tech producer.

Tearing her gaze away from his enticing body, she tried in vain to recollect her thoughts as she covered her face with the palm of her hands scrunching her eyes tightly shut. She distinctly remembered falling asleep as far away from the nub as possible as she saw her sleeping bag where she left it, but she was clueless as to how she ended up on Freddie's sleeping bag with his strong arms firmly clasped around her.

Oh sweet mother of chiz, was this an awkward situation.

How was she going to get out of this one? Deciding to relish a bit in the abnormality of the situation presented before her, she refocused her gaze on Freddie.

What she wouldn't give to run her hands all over his body. She watched carefully as his chest rose and fell rhythmically with each breath he took.

She smirked to herself, taking advantage of the nub she assumed was still asleep didn't sound like such a bad idea. If he was asleep he wouldn't know a thing...right?

Deciding that she might as well humor the situation, she began to slowly run her fingers over his chest, ogling at every sexy curve she had dreamed about. She couldn't believe that their little tech dork had developed so much over the last year and a half when he started sneaking off to the gym and also fencing sessions.

It took all the courage Freddie had not to smile at the way her fingers lazily caressed his skin, trailing uneven patterns along his chest, sending tingly little zaps through every spot it came into contact with.

Sam was in a daze. She lent down at his side relishing in his strong, ever present, unbelievably addicting Cinnamon scent. His chest felt as soft as a baby's yet it was solid and muscular.

Ugh, she needed to stop this insanity before she lost all of her self control and ravished the unconscious boy right in their iCarly studio.

She pulled her hand swiftly away as she tried in vain to get up but this action prompted Freddie to tighten the hand he had wound around her waist.

She was trapped for Freddie wouldn't let her go. She needed to find a way to get away from him before he woke up for she was sure that the _awkwardness_ of the situation would kill her.

Freddie didn't want her to leave yet. He liked the warm feel of her body next to his.

_'Just a little while longer Sam.' _he thought, as she tried once more to shove his hand away from her. But it was no use as his iron grip on her intensified.

Sam was in full panic mode.

Did Carly and Brad see them like this? How would she explain it? What would the nub say if he woke up to her in his arms? Didn't he tell her he already thought he liked some other girl?

There was only one way out of this drastic mess. She regained her bearings as she turned her body around to face Freddie once more. She felt a familiar fluttering in her stomach as she saw a half smile present on his peaceful face.

But she had to get out of there before he woke up. She was sure she wouldn't be able to handle the sickening crushed feeling as her insides fell apart if he woke up to see himself cuddling with her and was totally disgusted. It was the only way she was sure would make the situation less awkward for them both.

Closing her eyes firmly to get rid of any oblique thoughts about her sexy nerd, she raised her hand and sent it crashing down hard onto Freddie's flushed cheek.

Shock poured over Freddie as his mind seemed to be stupefied, his hands instantly released her going up to cup his face where he'd just been slapped.

His eyes were in a wild daze as saw a flash of blond curls swiftly retreating from the room leaving him with a burning sensation on his face.

This definitely put him in a foul mood.

"SAMMMM!" he yelled after her, vowing to himself to somehow get her back. He should have known that she was going to be a challenge to get to, he just didn't anticipate her reaction to cuddling with him to go from one of _'swooning in amazement' _to _'making a grand escape'_ two seconds later.

*.*.*

Freddie came downstairs after showering, dressed in a black t-shirt with red and blue strips and a short black cargo pants massaging his still reddened cheek.

He noticed that Carly was the only one present in the room, wearing a bright yellow and white apron over her orange knee length ruffled dress as she bustled around in the kitchen.

"What happened between you and Sam? Heard yelling...thought you guys looked cute sleeping together." said Carly absentmindedly as she poured Freddie a glass of orange juice shuffling over to the toaster to take out the pop tarts.

"Don't even speak of it." growled Freddie, as he sat himself on a stool near the kitchen grabbing the glass from the counter as he began eyeing it like it held the answers to life.

He was definitely in a bad mood after being woken up to a smack in the face by his rarely-angelic blue eyed friend that he had strange feelings for. He never anticipated that reaction from her.

But then again, Sam was unpredictable.

He'd be crazy if he said he didn't like that about her. Freddie took a sip of the orange juice trying desperately to ignore the expectant way Carly was looking at him.

"Brad's gone to check on his Grandma and to bring his laptop over." said Carly, now setting down a plate of toast, pop tarts and three bacon strips before Freddie.

"Okay...where is Sam anyways?" he asked glumly, as his eyes once again scanned the room for any flash of blond curls.

"She got dressed at the speed of light saying something about having to go get something at the pet drug store. Her mom called (surprisingly) and told her that Frothy seemed to be sick. Of course she'd almost taken the whole pack of bacon that I'd made as she left the door."

"Oh." replied Freddie,as he once again chugged his orange juice.

"Y'know, I think it's about time you told her about your feelings for her." quipped Carly, still eyeing Freddie suspiciously. At that point Freddie did a spit take, gasping for air as orange juice flooded his lungs.

"Wha-at?" he managed to choke out.

"Oh so you're telling me that you two willingly agreed to sleep like that last night?" Carly asked, smirking at a very uncomfortable Freddie.

"No uh- we just- uh- i'm- i - was- is that a new ceiling?" stuttered Freddie, as he pointed towards the ceiling of the living room in awe. "I've never noticed that before, it completely compliments the tone of the room-"

"Come on, stop playing, i'm being serious."

"Carls I..."

"Just tell me what happened!" Freddie gave a resigned sigh as he shifted his position on the stool.

"Look...last night after you and Brad fell asleep...your a/c was giving some problems." At this statement Freddie would have sworn he saw a smug smile on Carly's face but it was immediately replaced with concern. Shrugging, he continued his story. "And we'll...it completely shut off and no matter what I did it wouldn't come on! Eventually my t-shirt was sticking to my sweaty body." said Freddie, making a face as he recalled the memory. "My t-shirt and my long pants made the situation even worse because it was sooo very warm and the key to leave the room was conveniently out of my reach no thanks to Sam...I decided to take off my wet clothes and chuck them to a side. After that I was much cooler." Carly nodded at his statement. "But then Sam wouldn't talk to me...she didn't even wanna look at me...she told me that she was sleepy and that I could take off the movie."

"Really? But Sam never goes to sleep until everyone else falls asleep."

"Exactly!" Freddie agreed, nodding his head at Carly. "But while I was taking off the movie she dragged her sleeping bag really far away...It was only then that I realized that it must have been a bit uncomfortable for her...seeing me um...half..._naked_." said Freddie, as he hung his head trying to avoid Carly's stare.

"No duh!" she said. "Dude I get light headed when I see Brad in a tight shit! Do you know what hot guys in tight or NO clothes do to a girls hormones?" she asked incredulously, disbelieving Freddie's obliviousness.

"So you're saying that Sam's odd behavior means that she possibly likes me?" he asked, uncertainty coloring his tone.

"Well yeah...it looks that way." chuckled Carly as she saw Freddie's face lighten up a bit. "But that still doesn't explain the whole..._cuddling_...thing."

"Oh yeah...I took off the light and put on your Gummybear nightlight instead... told her goodnight and went to sleep. But I happened to wake up earlier cause I was FREEZING to death. Wanna know why? It's cause of your stupid a/c!"

"Hey! Watch the language boy! My a/c functions like any normal a/c." said Carly defensively.

"Anyways," said Freddie, rolling his eyes at an irritated Carly. "I saw Sam..._not_...on her sleeping bag. I dunno if she rolled off or something but I wasn't about to pick her up and put her back on her sleeping bag."

"Why not?"

"Oh I must like my nether regions frozen by the unprecedented freakish coldness of the a/c!" replied Freddie sarcastically. "I wasn't about to get out of my sleeping bag...and well...I couldn't leave her there...her body was all cold...she could have gotten sick..I mean extreme hot and cold all in one night? And that's all that happened." said Freddie, averting his eyes from Carly's intense gaze.

"Yeah I totally see how an unconscious Sam could have voluntarily come onto your sleeping bag." replied Carly, sarcasm dripping off her words.

"Alright...I sorta...rolled her onto my sleeping bag by her waist...and...hugged her all night." Freddie admitted sheepishly.

"Aww that's so sweet." gushed Carly, as she gave him an encouraging smile.

"Y'know...she looks so angelic when she sleeps." Freddie added, as a smile broke out onto his face.

"Youuuu _like_ her." said Carly playfully.

"Doesn't seem like she even thinks of me in that way." he frowned. "She slapped me...very hard I might add, before she got up and left the room."

"Oh." said Carly, "I'm sure she didn't mean that...I'm taking her to the Groovy Smoothie today, she can't expect me not to have seen the _cuddling_. Hopefully she'll let me in on her thoughts of the situation."

"Yeah well...I blame this wholee mess on your DEFECTIVE a/c!" he fumed.

"Oh please, you totally enjoyed the position you ended up in this morning." chuckled Carly, sticking her tongue out at a very flustered Freddie. "My a/c's a pretty darn good matchmaker ain't it." she smirked.

"Hmm that must be why you ended up cuddling with Brad last night huh." he retorted as Carly's face turned a very pink shade.

"Yeahhhhhh well...at least i'm not fighting it, i'm planning on telling Brad how I feel...I just hope he doesn't think i'm crazy...I mean...I don't wanna mess up our friendship or anything-"

"And that's exactly how I feel around S-"

"Aha! so you admit it! You DO have feelings for Sam." said Carly matter-of-factly giving Freddie a smug smile.

"I'm not saying a definite yes but I..."

"Hey there kiddos!" interrupted Spencer, who was dressed in a blue and red polka dot pajama wear as he bolted to the microwave taking out the food Carly had left out for him. "How was the movie night?" he asked, sinking his teeth into the bacon and egg sandwich.

"This isn't over." said Carly softly as she gave Freddie her _we'll-pick-up-this-conversation-where-we-left-off-later_ face.

"It was awesome. Carly's a big cry baby when it comes to gruesome horrors." said Freddie, sticking his tongue out at her.

"We'll _excuseeee_ me for thinking that Sam chose a ghost-related horror movie. I did NOT anticipate blood on my screen throughout the ENTIRE movie marathon!" she fumed.

"Pfft like ghost-related horror movies would be less scary for you." Freddie muttered as Carly shot him a glare.

"Aww is wittle Carly okay?" asked Spencer in a mocking baby's voice as he ruffled her hair.

"Oh whatever." said Carly, rolling her eyes at the chuckling pair. "I gotta go change to meet Sam at the Groovy Smoothie." she said, giving the two a disapproving stare. "Now you," she said eyeing Spencer expectantly. "Don't waste the morning away, you gotta work on that sculpture for that famous dentist and you," she added, focusing her gaze on Freddie. "Think about what I've said."

"But I've got loads of home work for my Tech Ed and I.T classes unlike certain Carlys and Sams." frowned Freddie as he pouted at Carly.

"You do NOT wanna see the wrong side of me mister. Make time...and think." ordered Carly, as she took to the stairs two at a time,disappearing in her room.

*.*.*

Carly sipped her Strawberry Blitz smoothie eagerly awaiting the arrival of her blond friend. Taking out her Pearphone from her pocket, she glanced at the time which read 12:22 p.m.

She'd been waiting there over an hour already and Sam still hadn't arrived.

She sighed as she put down her smoothie, opening up her messages as she typed a new one to Sam.

From : Carly

To : Sam

_Where r u? u told me u would b here by now, got me waiting here all alone like sum retard!_

Two minutes later her phone buzzed, listing a response from Sam.

To : Carly

From : Sam

_ugh, chill Carls, i'm nearly there, didn't have lunch yet, just stopped off 2 get a bucket of fried chicken be there soon._

She read the response her friend gave as she let out an exasperated sigh.

To : Sam

From : Carly

_fried chicken? wth..*sigh*...look, just get ur blond butt over here wen ur dun!_

"Wanna by pomegranate on a stick?" asked T-Bo eagerly, as he walked over to Carly's table.

"How'd you even...um no thank you." said Carly politely as she tried to sip her smoothie in peace.

"Come on! Just one! It's buy one get one free day!" said T-Bo cheerily, as he shoved the long stick of pomegranate in front of Carly.

"The girl aint want what you're selling T-Bo, so scram." ordered Sam as she made it through the door of the Groovy Smoothie, fried chicken leg in hand.

"Well finally!" said Carly, totally relieved at Sam's timing.

"Damn, why you gotta be so mean woman?" asked T-Bo, eyeing Sam suspiciously. Sam just glared at him fiercely as she pelt the chicken bone at him fishing a rock out of her pocket, ready to once again pelt the annoying T-Bo. "It's cool, it's cool, no need to resort to violence now little missy. I'll just leave." he replied as he swiftly walked over to his counter eyeing the oil stain that the chicken bone had left on his orange shirt.

"Thanks." said Carly gratefully.

"Yeah no prob kiddo, he's so annoying sometimes." said Sam sitting down on an orange stool, as she eyed the other smoothie cup on the table.

"It's for you." said Carly, handing her the cup. "Your favorite, bacon flavored smoothie." she smiled.

"Aww you know me so well." smirked Sam as she began sipping the smoothie.

"Do I?" asked Carly faintly, as she stared at her hands on the table.

"Huh?"

"Look Sam, I need to talk to you about something." said Carly straightforward. She saw a wave of panic flash across Sam's face before it was replaced with her cool,composed poker face.

"Alright. What's up? We here to discuss some iCarly chiz right?" asked Sam, trying to calm her insides. Carly was giving her an odd look that only suggested that she knew about something Sam wasn't planning on telling her.

This look didn't serve to lighten the tightening in Sam's stomach one bit and she mentally cursed herself for devouring that whole bucket of chicken before she came.

"Well...not exactly...when I woke up this morning I sort of...um...saw...you know..."

"Hmm?" said Sam, trying her best to feign innocence.

"I saw something a bit..._odd_." said Carly, looking Sam straight in the eyes. Sam just nodded at her statement looking down at her cup to sip her smoothie. "I saw you and Freddie cuddling!" Carly whisper - shouted. This revelation on her part caused Sam to spit out the smoothie she was currently drinking.

"You wha-"

"You really didn't expect me to see?" asked Carly incredulously.

"What a waste of bacon flavored smoothie!" said Sam, looking at the mess she made on the floor as T-Bo rushed right over to clean it up.

"Sam!" yelled Carly, totally exasperated at her friend.

"Well excuse me if I thought it was a dream!" Sam shouted and she immediately regretted doing so for a smug smile entered Carly's features.

"You thought it was a dream?" she asked slyly. "Wait...so you have dreams that involve cuddling with Freddie?"

"Eww no." replied Sam as she stared right back at Carly.

"But you just said that-"

"Look Carly I-"

"Just tell me what happened between you two!" fumed Carly. "No lies please." Sam sighed as she reached over her head pulling her blue and red stripped hoodie over her as she rested her head on the table averting her eyes from Carly's accusing stare.

"I...don't know whats happening." she admitted sulkily as Carly reached out, covering her hand with her own.

"Look,Sam..you know you can tell me anything right?" frowned Carly. "I just thought you two looked so happy sleeping together, you should have seen the blissful smiles on your faces." she added as she pulled her stool closer to Sam's.

"It's like I told you...I don't know whats happening..it's like one minute I can't stand the nub and the next thing I know he's all..." Sam sighed as she closed her eyes fiercely,willing that fluttering in her stomach to stop. "Just forget it."

"No no no...no." said Carly sternly.

"I don't know how it happened alright! All I know is that the nub was complaining about how warm the room was, I wasn't even feeling all that warm! The next thing I know is he's pulling his shirt over his..." she trailed off as she felt the fluttering feeling intensify in her lower stomach upon remembering Freddie's...hot sexy looking body.

"Hmm...well that doesn't help me know exactly how you two ended up that way." said Carly.

"So after he took his clothes off...I - I...told him I was going to sleep...and that was that,I don't even know how I ended up right next to...Fredward in the morning." said Sam with a shudder for emphasis. Carly chuckled at her wild friend.

"So he took his clothes off huh." she smirked as she saw Sam's cheek faintly turn red.

"He's not that attractive Carly, don't be getting any ideas." said Sam.

"Oh i'm sure he's not that attractive to you. Because you weren't the girl I saw this morning with her hand on the guy's chest and a smile on her face cuddling with a hot sexy four packed nub." smirked Carly as she saw Sam scrunch her eyes even tighter. "Well what about that dream? Obviously you would have been dreaming about him to have thought it was a dream."

"I told you I don't like him like that."

"Sam, you're a girl, and I have a few theories on what that dream was about. You probably ravished the boy in that dream." Carly chuckled. Sam's cheeks were definitely burning a bright red now. "Wow you're blushing." Carly commented as she touched Sam's flushed cheek seeing the hint of a small smile forming. "Sam no matter how tight you squeeze your eyes it's not gonna make me disappear." Carly chuckled crossing her legs as she readjusted her position on the stool.

"Yeah well I can try." she replied.

"Freddie looks so darn sexy without his shirt." Carly commented. "I go nuts for a hot guy...oh man that sexy, tanned, curved four packed, muscular-"

"Alright alright! Enough!" shouted Sam, exasperated and quite flustered as she felt shivers coursing through her body at Carly's description of the nerd. "I like how he looks alright...he's definitely..._filled out_." she said as she bit down on her lower lip, trying desperately to focus her mind on the current conversation and not conjure any provocative fantasies about the nub.

"Oh totally." Carly agreed, cheering secretly at her little break through to Sam. "I just wanna know...Sam..do you like Freddie?"

"Carls, that shouldn't even be legal to say. We hate each other!" she fumed as she removed her hoodie from her head shooting her brunette friend a stern glare.

"You like him don't you." she said smugly. Sam was really getting tired of that smug look on Carly's face.

"No I don't! And he doesn't like me like that." said Sam, getting up from the stool. "Now if you don't mind i'm gonna go get another smoothie on my way out."

"Oh no you're not." said Carly, yanking Sam back down onto the stool.

"Let me go Shay." she said through gritted teeth, eyeing Carly's fragile hand which was tightly clasped around hers.

"No...you're running away from your feelings...why is it such a problem for you to say that you like Freddie?" asked Carly sympathetically as she saw the pained expression on Sam's face. "You don't have a hard time telling me when you like other guys." Carly reasoned. "So why do you get all defensive when it comes to him?" Sam sighed, for what felt like the hundredth time since that conversation had started as she focused her eyes on some imaginary spot behind Carly's face.

"If I knew you were planning to ambush me like this I wouldn't have come here." she said, sitting herself back down.

"That's why I told you we were discussing iCarly stuff...but that's beside the point...why wont you admit that you like Freddie?"

"It's cause it's impossible okay!" she fumed. "I'm not supposed to feel this way around him! I'm supposed to HATE him, with all my might..just like when we were younger! But now...I JUST-" she yelled as she pounded her fists against the table. "I feel so girly, I hate these ridiculously bubbly feelings I get in my stomach when I see him, I hate that I don't know how to be around him anymore!"

"Sam, calm down." said Carly, patting her friend's back as she shot all the nosy onlookers a glare. "I think you don't just _like_him though." she added as she gave her friend a hug.

Sam groaned as she finally decided to let Carly in on a bit of the truth. "I know...and I'm afraid that if I say it out loud it'll be more real." she finished, as a tear trickled down her flushed cheek. She immediately swatted at it, wiping it away in one swift motion. "Besides...he probably doesn't even like me anyways."

Carly wanted to comfort her friend...to tell her that that statement wasn't true. She knew that Freddie liked Sam and now she knew that Sam definitely didn't _just like_ Freddie...she was in love.

How was she going to get them to tell her about their supposed make out session now?

Carly shook her head, dismissing the impossible task before her as she sighed, pulling an embarrassed Sam up from her stool.

"Come on. Let's get outta here." she said, grabbing Sam by her hand as she strolled towards the door of the Groovy Smoothie.

**Aww is that the end of the chapter? :o Review! And give me some motivation to continue :/ lol May the Seddie Force be with you! xD **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N : Heyyy :D I hope y'all aren't too mad at me .…my computer had crashed and all my future chapters were lost :'(…..Plus writer's block had gotten to me….So eventually after some pestering from my friends and some of you awesome reviewers lol I decided to try and recreate the chapters that were lost…I hope that they're up to standard. Please forgive me for the very long break in between the story *sigh***

**Disclaimer : iCarly belongs to a dude, and last time I checked yeah I was a chick lol**

"Sam, I wanna talk to you about something." said Freddie as he came down from the studio, making his way to the kitchen in pursuit of a Peppy Cola eyeing the feisty blonde who had her eyes glued to the television screen. After Carly and Sam eventually came back from the Groovy Smoothie, his brunette friend and Spencer had left about half an hour ago to go to the Supermarket in an effort to restock their fridge which was running dangerously low on food because of a certain meat lover. Due to Sam and Freddie being the only ones in the apartment at the time, Freddie found it the right time to have a serious talk with her.

But Sam paid no attention to him too absorbed in the current "Food Battle" on the Food Network. Her eyes lit up with excitement as she saw Ricky Flame's challenger pull out a stack of glistening mouth-watering ribs and she deliberately increased the volume on the television.

"_Today we're making Pork Ribs Marinara!"_ came the excited blaring announcer's voice as the competition started and an upbeat techno song began to fill the room. This action on her part caused Freddie to become very agitated with her and he left his empty glass abandoned on the counter his intent to take out a can of Peppy Cola long forgotten. He made his way over to her, repeatedly calling her name which to his dismay elicited no response from her. Shifting himself in front of said television screen, he glared down at her.

Sam still however, refused to look, her eyes still focused on the little part of the tv the nub wasn't able to block.

After a few moments of silence she grew increasingly irritated and finally spoke.

"Move." She ordered, snapping her gaze up to meet his face as she glared right back at him.

"No." he replied simply, folding his arms for effect. Sam still continued to glare up at him, seeing a smug smile threatening to over-take his features. She stood up immediately intent on punching his chest as furiously as she could muster with her right hand as she clutched the remote in her left but he surprised her. Before her hand could make contact, he blocked her punch by firmly grabbing her hand by the wrist and pinning it against his chest. He then swiftly took the remote from her hand and turned off the television leaving them in an awkward silence.

"Freddie, Fredward, Fredgeek, Freddacunni, Freddork, Fredlame, let me go before I hurt you." She stated simply, her voice a bit shaky as she tried so desperately not to let the intense contact of his skin on hers affect her thinking.

"Sam, I just wanna talk to you about this morning." His voice came out a bit calmer than he expected for the pounding in his chest had suddenly increased. This was it. He was going to talk to her about these strange feelings no matter what. "Look," he continued when he saw her look away. "I just wanna - "

"What about this morning?" she snapped, putting on an icy glare as she tried removing her hand from his firm grasp. What was it with her sudden weakness whenever she was around him? Was he really that stronger than her?

A worried look crossed his features as he saw her picking up a blue baseball bat that was leaning next to the couch. She raised it at him, intent on loosening his tight hold on her but he immediately knocked it out of her grasp effectively pinning her two hands on his chest as he engulfed her in a tight hug.

"What the hell? Let me go you idiot!" she fumed, thrashing against his body as he wrapped his arms around her.

"No, we're going to talk."

"What if I don't wanna talk to a nub like you!" she replied coldly, still desperately trying to get away from his tight embrace. Having his strong, warm body pressed up against her was doing more than just making shivers and goose bumps make their general appearance all over her body, these feelings were freaking her out!

It was just the same for Freddie. He'd hugged Sam before, for half a second that time when iCarly won the iWeb awards in Japan, that other time when she'd told him he was just as important to iCarly as she and Carly were to which she had given him a wedgie and that time she'd beaten that bully at the Groovy Smoothie before her date with Pete, but he'd never hugged her like this. He was now a lot taller than her and surprisingly her body fit just perfectly into him. The pleasant tingling sensation that came with it was never there whenever he'd hug Carly. This was further confirmation to him that he definitely had feelings for his blue eyed friend.

"Well if you won't stop moving then we'll just have to stay like this now won't we?" he smirked as he took in the addicting scent of her Strawberry shampoo.

"Benson." She replied through gritted teeth, trying to make herself sound as angry as she was when he first interrupted her show. But for some strange reason his hug had calmed her down and she now sounded less threatening.

"Yes Puckett?" he answered smugly, hearing the change in her tone.

"Let me go."

"I'll do that after we talk." She sighed heavily before giving up her unrelenting quest to kick him to the ground.

"Well, I'm listening." She replied quite irritated as she unconsciously rested her head against his firm chest. This action elated Freddie and a blooming smile over took his features.

"Uh…I - well, I -"

"Spit it out Frednub." said Sam, as she closed her eyes relishing in his ever present Cinnamon scent coated by the scent of the detergent from his freshly washed clothes. Why the combination of these scents smelled like heaven to her she'd never understand.

"Just promise not to hit me, and that you'll tell the truth okay?" he said, his gaze softening as he saw a look of terror cross her features but was immediately replaced by a cool composed one as her eyes remained closed.

"You already have me trapped now just get it over with!" she shouted, quite annoyed at the nub's rambling.

"Well, do you know how we both ended up…um…on the same sleeping bag this morning?" he asked, waiting impatiently for her answer. This question shocked her. She closed her eyes tighter as her cheeks began faintly turning a bit red at the memory. Should she lie? Did he somehow see her gaping at him this morning when she woke up? She decided to humour him a bit and go with the truth.

"No." she replied, gazing up at him to see his reaction. "How did I?"

"Well," he replied shakily, "Carly's a/c ended up coming back on…and well I saw you had rolled off your sleeping bag and you were freezing…extreme hot and cold in one night could kill a person so I -"

"Put me back on my sleeping bag?"

"Not exactly," he said as a look of confused crossed her face. "I didn't wanna get out of mines because well…you know." He replied as a wave of heat rushed to his cheeks. "So anyways I rolled you onto my sleeping bag with me." He replied, cringing as he waited for her to explode in anger.

Sam was completely shocked. What on earth was going on? Freddie the nub had really cared that much to actually do that for her?

"Sam you alright?" he asked after a few moments of silence. If she didn't explode after that part she was surely going to combust after he told her how he felt. "Because I sort of um - liked it?…" he trailed off, leaving the confused Puckett to her thoughts. Why was she being so quiet? Surely she couldn't be that angry with him.

"I- um – I- thanks?" she stuttered after a while, as the last part came out like a puzzled question rather than a genuine thank you statement. "I was just shocked to see uh- you know, but yeah I guess it could have been worse." She chuckled lightly. "It wasn't that bad." She smiled sheepishly as he gave her his famous crooked smile that made her insides melt.

"Yeah no problem," he replied, totally shocked and excited as he smirked at her. The thought that she actually felt the same was nagging at him urging him to continue their discussion. Upon seeing the scars on her knuckles he decided to divert the conversation for a bit. "But that's not what I really wanted to talk to you about. I noticed that your knuckles are heavily bruised. What made them that way?" he frowned, looking down at the blue/blackness of her petite hands that were pressed lightly against his chest. At the mention of this Sam glared at him, lifting her head to meet his gaze.

"Who made you into my mother?" she retorted defensively, now feeling completely restricted and totally vulnerable.

"So am I not allowed to care about you?" he asked. "Why do you get so defensive when people try to show you that they care? Plus you agreed to tell me the truth." he said, scanning her face for any trace of anger. Sighing heavily, she finally caved.

"Look, I'll tell you what I told Carly. My mom's got a new boyfriend and they're totally gross. I'm tired of seeing her throwing herself at guys who are only interested in getting into bed with her. I got so angry when I saw them that I just…took out my rage on the wall." She replied simply, conveniently leaving out the part that her temporary insanity was caused by none other than the dork who currently had his arms wrapped around her.

"Oh," he replied simply, "But that still doesn't give you the right to injure yourself you know you could have seriously been hurt!" He replied. And once again his words shocked her. Freddie "the dork" Benson genuinely cared about her wellbeing. This new found revelation caused her insides to bubble with an overflowing mass of happiness.

"Whoa hold up there Benson I'd start to think that you were in love with me or something." She teased, raising an eyebrow at him suggestively causing him to immediately tear his gaze away from her.

"Uh- I- Pssh L-love? Y-Yeah right." He stuttered, struggling to regain his composure as Sam chuckled at him. He noted quite blissfully that her eyes were a very light shade of blue indicating her present mood. Since she'd unknowingly gotten his secret right, he decided that he'd tell her right then and there.

'_Here goes nothing.'_ He thought. "Remember that girl I told you I had these..._feelings_ for?"

Sam's mood immediately shifted from one of shock, confusion and overflowing happiness to one of absolute and utter annoyance with a tinge of disgust.

"Yeah what about her?" she asked, tearing her gaze away from his face.

"Well I want you to know that -"

"Why not concentrate on chasing after this stupid girl you claim to like so much and leave me the hell alone!" she fumed, quite disgusted that he'd bring up his crush on some other girl after she was so close to admitting she sorta actually liked him. He recoiled at her sudden outburst, his arms immediately releasing her, bringing the warm protection of his embrace to just another memory she'd have to torture herself with if she ever saw him with that girl. She vowed right then and there that she'd make their lives hell.

"Are you jealous?" he asked incredulously, disbelieving her sudden rage.

"Hell no!"

"You can't possibly be jealous of yoursel-"

"Shut up you nub!" she spat coldly, just as the door to the apartment opened up.

"Sam I'm sorry, please let me finish." said Freddie, stretching his hand out to touch her shoulder, but she just shrugged it away.

"Hey guys, come help me with these grocery stuff." called Spencer walking into the apartment with grocery bags piled high as Carly followed behind him furiously texting away on her cell phone, her black and white checkered purse hanging from her shoulder. Brad eventually came in behind them, his hands also stacked with groceries. Sam took this distraction as the perfect opportunity to dismiss herself as she bolted up to the iCarly studio without another word.

"What's up with her?" Spencer asked, quite confused at the blonde's reaction as Freddie politely took half of the grocery bags he was holding and placed them on the counter.

"Uh we were just fighting, nothing unusual." replied Freddie as Carly eyed him suspiciously.

"Huh, seriously can't leave you two alone without you being at each other's throats." she sighed. "I'll go see what's up with Sam, you two go change, its 7:43 p.m, gotta start the last night of our sleepover." said Carly as she began making her way up to their iCarly studio.

***.*.*.***

"Stupid nub." Sam muttered through clenched teeth turning the faucet on in Carly's bathroom as she ran a warm cloth over her still deeply bruised knuckles and the mark on her neck. Why did she let him get so far under her skin? The slightest of contact between them had the power to completely throw off her thought pattern and mess up her insides. How was he able to get her to feel such emotions? The Puckett Law she always lived by strictly forbade her from liking potential punching bags she deemed worthy to be called _nubs_ and yet here she was practically steaming in jealously because Freddie started talking about his crush on some girl she didn't know.

"Sam! Where are you?" came Carly's voice as she rushed past her bedroom to the iCarly studio.

"In here Carls." She called after the brunette girl. After a few seconds in popped her doe eyed friend, eyeing her suspiciously as she observed her tending to her bruises. "Lemme help you with that." Carly offered, walking Sam over to her bed as she sat her down and began running the warm cloth over the bruises.

"Soo…what happened between you two?" asked Carly, eyeing Sam with an innocent expression.

"Just another stupid fight, no biggie." She replied diverting her gaze from Carly as she swung her legs off the bedside. She debated that Carly would take this as the perfect opportunity to interrogate her some more about their talk at the Groovy Smoothie so she was very surprised when she turned the conversation in a different direction.

***.*.*.***

After Carly dressed herself in a hot black and purple outfit she determined perfect for sleeping in similar to the one she wore the previous night, they called the boys up to the studio. To her surprise and Sam's dismay, Freddie had indeed patterned his outfit after Brad tonight, he wore a tight fitted white vest and black boxer shorts while Brad wore a grey Penny T with the words "Flying fish" written in black together with a grey boxer shorts.

When Freddie first entered the room Sam couldn't help but stare. The tight fitted white vest cleaved to his sexy looking four packed body making it print out at the front and of course showing off his bulging muscular biceps. His boxer shorts were of the loosely fitted variety and as such they hung at the waist slightly showing the v shaped pattern of his pelvic area. His hair was also a bit messed up compared to its normal perfectly straight pattern and he had that crooked smile once again as he noticed her scanning him.

'_Oh my God.'_ Was her initial thought for not one single quick witty insult was able to process in her mind. She quickly tore her gaze away as she noticed Carly a few steps away sitting on the red bean bag with a smug smile and a raised eyebrow. But it wasn't so much as Carly's expression compared to what she was doing that made Sam a bit irked.

Carly was staring at her neck! She knew that the tank top she was wearing fully exposed the dark mark that was still visible there. She felt very uncomfortable. Carly had tried bringing up the subject when she was applying the warm water and moisturizer to both Sam's neck and her bruised knuckles but she had effectively dismissed it by telling her she once again had nothing to wear for the sleepover hence starting another argument just like the previous night about the black boxer shorts she'd be using.

Although she had once again won this argument, slipping on her boxer shorts in victory, she now mentally cursed herself as the light of the iCarly studio (thanks to that white tank top she chose) left her neck exposed. Last night when she wore that other tank top it didn't bother her, but what did was the fact that after their little discussion and her reluctance to tell the truth, Carly kept purposely staring at.

This set her in a foul mood and she immediately dove on her sleeping bag immersing herself between its think covers.

"Now what should we do this Saturday night?" asked Carly hopefully, this time eyeing Brad for a better suggestion than his previous horror movie marathon, which by the way, wasn't so bad considering she got some cuddle time with him out of it.

"Uh we could play- "

"Let's make prank phone calls!" Sam suggested enthusiastically interrupting Brad. She propped herself up on her elbows resting her head on her hands as she looked over at them from her grey and blue sleeping bag which was perched right next to Freddie's tech cart in the studio.

"Yeah I agree with that idea, it'll be awesome." Freddie agreed as he leaned himself against the door frame with his hands in his pockets shooting her a crooked half smile.

'_Ugh why did he have to make every little thing look sexy?'_ Sam wondered idly, desperately trying to find the urge to insult him. She was taking longer than usual to do this and the intensity of his stare made her quickly avert her eyes from his gaze.

"Alright," said Carly, picking up her cell phone and hiding her caller ID. "Who should we call?"

"I think we all know the answer to that Carls." chuckled Brad gazing tenderly and longingly at her making her chest shudder slightly as she tried to focus on the topic at hand.

"Lewbert it is!" she shouted gleefully, making her way over to Sam's sleeping bag as she sat herself down and dialled the door man.

"This is perfect iCarly material, I'll record this with my camera!" said Freddie enthusiastically making his way over to his tech station.

"And I'll work on getting the video feed from the camera downstairs by Lewbert onto the screen." replied Brad.

"In 5 - 4 -3 - 2!"

"Prank Call!" they all shouted into the camera as Carly feverously dialled the unsuspecting Lewbert in the hotel lobby.

**:o end of the chapter…..oh well, review! ^.^ please? For me? lol**

**Special Thanks to : **

**seddiecibbylover**

**ChicagoBears**

**shugoi**

**seddieluver822**

**ArianaaJ**

**SeddierFTW**

**SeddieLove**

**it's called a brain. get one**

**Geekquality**

**jessicalove24**

**DannySamLover20**

**SpecialPurpleHam and**

**Tomboy22**

**For reviewing my previous chapter :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N : Yooo people of the world :p Anyone still reading this story? O.o I don't blame you if you fell out of trance with it *sigh* On to the next chap!**

**Disclaimer : Dan denied me access to the ownership rights of iCarly for being an obsessively crazed super fan :( **

The sun's beautiful rays beat down on the pavement of Bushwell's Plaza as the Community Park loomed ahead, just two frightfully buzzing streets away from the hotel itself.

After stuffing a big brown picnic basket to the brim with tons of food items and the cooler with drinks (Sam being the most eager to assist with this), they left the hotel at eleven that Sunday morning.

The gang were animatedly chatting away about the day's planned events on their visit to the park as they walked along the pavement, this being the last event on their sleepover weekend and thus marking the end of their two day break from teachers and their return to school the next day (much to Sam's disappointment).

Spencer, (after whining in protest and much persuasion from Carly), decided to skip out on this little trip to the park and stay at home building yet another sculpture.

He had pouted and whined and pleaded like a little ten old year huffing dramatically as he glared at Carly but she wasn't having any of it. She loved her brother dearly but she just wanted him to keep his commitment and complete his darn sculpture of that shiny, white, smiley tooth he was supposed to submit to that famous dentist in just under a week.

So naturally, after Carly (being the voice of reason), listed out the facts to him that he probably wouldn't make his deadline if he went with them, he had hung his head in defeat, eyes hoping for anyone to defend him while he sorrowfully marched to his room.

Not that Carly minded if her brother tagged along. It was just that she was being a tad selfish as she wanted to spend a lot more time talking with Brad and possibly getting Sam and Freddie to sort of have a moment alone.

"Come on! Try keeping up with me for once in your life!" Sam spat, clutching her red and black checker backpack tightly totally annoyed at the ever so cautious speed Freddie was moving at.

Honestly, the boy just did not belong out in public. He even brought his mom's travel sized safety kit and pepper spray with him stating that safety precautions should always be taken when going out for hazards could be lurking around any corner.

Ugh, paranoid much?

It was easy to see where he got this over cautiousness from.

'_Crazy'_, as Sam always referred to his mom.

"Shut it Puckett, imma coming." He shot back, eyeing the brown basket ruefully as he clutched his own blue and black backpack to his shoulder. Why he'd even gotten stuck with this task in the first place was because Sam was poking fun at his strength the night before, saying he was as strong willed as a roasted Turkey on Thanksgiving Day.

This statement definitely roped him in as he protested whole heartedly with it earning him stifled laughs from Sam, Spencer, Brad and Carly. So here he was, trying to prove them wrong as he lugged the ever so heavy basket.

"You pack the whole refrigerator in there?" he asked quizzically, raising his head to look at the blonde.

"Whatever, Momma loves her meat products, and stop asking questions. A little less talky-talky and a little more walky-walky will ya." She ordered, hands in the pockets of her blue and grey stripped hoodie as she turned herself around to face the nub, falling into step with him as she walked backwards.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." He mumbled the lyrics to Kelly Clarkson's new song he was listening to on his Pearpod, stifling a groan as his hands ached severely from lugging the damn heavy brown basket.

"Just put some speed in it Grandma, we'd like to reach the park before sunset you know." She glared briefly, a smug smile dawning on her face as he glared right back at her.

Man, this made him wonder if the girl had any sympathy at all running through those beautiful blues and evilly twisted veins of hers.

"Why don't you try lifting this God forsaken heavy as hell basket!" he fumed. "Now I suggest you go on ahead with Carly and Brad and leave me alone." Gosh she could be ungrateful at times.

"You really think I'd do that?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hmm, so you like being around me." He declared smugly, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Eww gross." She made a face at him. "Don't you know me at all?" Freddie sighed heavily.

"Your love for food never ceases to amaze me."

"Yeah well when I love something it takes top priority you should know that. Meat is my world." She declared, eyes dreamily drifting to the enticing picnic basket.

"Huh….but I still think you like being around _me_." He smiled at her.

"You disgust me you nub." She gave him another glare, this time failing to hide the presence of a smile warming her features.

"Sure I do." He smirked, sticking his tongue out at her.

She wouldn't admit it out loud, but seeing Fredward all worked up…or even just being around him…his cute half smiles…made so many _weird_ thoughts run through her mind.

Ugh, stupid feelings!

Freddie continued eyeing the smug blonde seeing the small smile on her face disappear in an instant as she dug through the pocket of her hoodie for the ear buds of her Pearpod.

"Sam, you really shouldn't walk backwards like that if you're going to listen to music. You could run into someone or worse fall into a man-hole or something." He stated simply, trying his best not to start another argument with her.

She rolled her eyes at his statement clearly not taking him on as she turned the volume up on the Pearpod. Freddie sighed at her action as he purposely reached out with his left hand and took the earphones out.

"What the fudge Fredlame? Gimme that back!" Sam shouted, grabbing the aforementioned item from Freddie.

"Hey I'm just trying to keep you from dying." He said, dropping the picnic basket down as he tightened his hold on the earphones. "Don't you see how many cars are on the roadway? What if one of them drives too fast and swerves onto the pavement while you're walking backwards? That wouldn't give you much chance to escape."

"Frednub I swear if you make me rip these earphones apart I won't hesitate to kill you." She spat, fiercely gripping the wires between her hands.

"You'll injure yourself with your recklessness!"

"So what? Why the hell do you care!"

"I –"

"I swear you're just like your nubby over-protective mom!"

"You two stop arguing! We're going to the park to have some fun so stop fighting." Interjected Carly from a few feet away with a smiley Brad at her side, as she pulled out her tiny mirror from her black leather hand bag in an effort to re-gloss her lips.

Freddie scowled as Sam took this opportunity to reclaim her ear buds this time facing forward while she gently swayed her head to the music on her Pearpod.

Freddie shook his head at her as he once again grabbed the heavy picnic basket trying desperately not to walk into anyone on the pavement.

It was a busy day on the streets, as yellow taxis zoomed past them on the roadways clearly in a hurry to reach their destinations.

At least Sam was facing forward now so the chances of her having an accident were minimized. Yet Freddie couldn't stop his gaze from drifting to the aforementioned blonde.

She'd called him out on being 'over-protective' like his mom. So what if he was a little over protective of the people he loved? And yes his mind was constantly screaming that he was in love with the girl…yet he refused to admit it to himself.

Love was a strong word after all. He was just deeply…uh…_in -like. _

He watched intently as her blonde curly hair cascaded down her back bouncing alongside her as she bobbed her head to the music on her Pearpod while she hummed along to the tune.

His gaze then drifted to her blue and grey hoodie which fit perfectly on her, softly emphasizing the surreal blueness of her eyes. His gaze then drifted lower, blue denim jeans stuck to her curvy outline making Freddie's throat go dry as he felt a weird stirring from his body.

His cheeks were now flaming as he casually let his gaze drift lower doing what all typical boys his age would do. He immediately tore his gaze away focusing on a passing car, eyes fearful in case she happened to catch him staring at her.

Yeah his insane attraction was growing…every time his gaze dared to drift to her lips he'd have a flashback of how they felt that last time when they were firmly pressed to his.

Freddie was apparently too deep in thought as he didn't notice the jagged hole in the pavement which had a caution sign right next to it. His right foot somehow got lodged there and this sent him toppling over to the front as he fell flat on his stomach.

"What's the matter Fredweiner, got two left legs there?" Sam scoffed, clearly making no move to help the injured boy.

"Ugh…whatever." He groaned, clearly disgruntled as he got up, dusted himself off and once again took hold of the impossibly heavy picnic basket.

Freddie tried to focus on his task at hand, he could see the park ahead as they rounded the corner at the head of the first street, just one more street to go…

But Sam just kept smiling at him, laughing her blonde butt off whenever he stumbled. This made the fifteen minute walk to the park seem like two antagonizing hours as Freddie tried to desperately ignore her crackles of laughter unwillingly supplied by him and his _'almost trips'_ and _'almost falls'_.

After the long tiring walk (for Freddie that is) the gang made their way to the front gates of Bushwell's Community Park, trudging through the gates (while others lugged severely heavy items) and immediately beginning to look for a spot to settle down.

Upon entering the park, Sam felt a nauseating sense of déjà vu as Carly pulled out a thick purple quilted blanket and made her way over to a spot in the grass.

Sam gazed at the scenery, soft green grass, a few mushy couples holding hands, little kids everywhere running around on the park's playground, little ducklings floating around in the big pond in the distance following their mom, tiny white and brown bunnies hoping and burrowing into holes, but something else caught her eye.

It was the spotted filtering of flecks of light from the sun as they desperately tried to illuminate every inch of the second biggest tree in the park. Making her way over to it, her sense of déjà vu detection was overwhelming, as she came closer to the big patch of bushes at the side of the tree.

But what was with this strange déjà vu feeling? Of course she'd been here before! When they were little she, Freddie and Carly would make this there general play spot on a Saturday evening. It's just the fact that they hadn't been there in well…a very long while probably sent her hurtling through memory lane. So therefore it couldn't be anything else. They hadn't had a picnic there recently.

"Over here! Bring the basket here Frednub! It's like, the perfect place!" Sam yelled plopping herself down in the soft green grass under the tree as Freddie made his way over to her, face red and determined while he continued hauling the heavy wooden picnic basket all by himself.

Brad followed in a similar fashion wheeling the small red and white cooler he borrowed from his Uncle Tom as Carly followed behind carrying nothing more than her purse, the purple blanket and her sun glasses.

"It's almost lunchtime so I suggest we eat now." said Sam eagerly, as she roughly grabbed the picnic basket away from Freddie. He rolled his eyes at her, taking off his black converse before he stepped foot on the blanket and sat down next to her.

She had packed all her favourites. Shepherd's pie, Lasagne, Spaghetti Tacos, Meatballs, Fried Chicken and most importantly topping off the whole list was a huge Ham and Mega Sized Bolivian Bacon strips.

"Sam! When I told you that you could raid my fridge for food to bring today I didn't think that you'd actually take almost everything in there!" came Carly's surprised voice as she watched in shock at all the items her friend took out of the ginormous picnic basket and laid out atop the purple blanket. "We won't be able to eat all this!"

"Do you even know me?" Sam asked casually, eyebrows raised as she took up a fried chicken leg biting savagely into its deliciously meaty goodness.

"Point taken." replied Carly, moving over to the enticingly laid out items as she quickly began taking out food for the rest of them.

Lunch passed by in a hurry, as Sam lived up to their expectations and practically consumed most of the food and Peppy Cola that they had brought, much to Freddie's delight, making the picnic basket a whole lot lighter.

***.*.*.***

Desert consisted of Chocolate fudge ice-cream and Carly's famed addicting Cheese cake. Halfway during them talking about their likes and dislikes of various teachers at their school Freddie started rummaging through his backpack.

"What you looking for nub?" Sam asked, her eyes landing on Freddie's red and white t shirt covered back as she turned over resting on her elbows while placing her head atop her hands.

"Oh nothing, just this!" came Freddie's triumphant voice as he pulled out four packs of Fat Cakes. Sam's eyes immediately lit up with excitement as she dove forward, snatching all of the packs out of his hands.

"Sweet!" she cheered, fist pumping as she began ripping the packs off of the delicious creamy treats.

"Sam! You can't have all that! There's one for each of us!" Carly lectured, trying unsuccessfully to grab one of the fat cakes from Sam's hands.

"No worries Carls, I anticipated that reaction from her so I bought some more." smirked Freddie as he pulled out three more fat cakes from his bag, handing Brad and Carly one each.

"Thanks Freddie." said Carly, eyeing her blonde friend who was now consuming her third fat cake in that short space of time. "Sam? Isn't there something you'd like to say to Freddie?"

"Muff-ing comes to my-ind." she said through a mouth full of fat cakes, slowly gliding her tongue over the packs in an attempt to lick all off the delicious cream off. This action on her part caused Freddie a great deal of discomfort as he had to quickly avert his gaze from her, his face practically turning as red as a tomato.

"You're welcome Puckett." He said in a strangled voice, letting his gaze go anywhere but her face. Carly and Brad chuckled at Freddie, sending him knowing smiles as he also made it a point to ignore their suggestive looks.

His eyes momentarily landed on a strange pale red item poking out of Sam's red and black checker back pack. Curiosity got the best of him as he pulled it out coming face to face with a red Frisbee with a picture of bacon strips artistically engraved into its face. He chuckled at this, examining it back and forth as he traced his fingers over the weird pattern.

Sam's crazy love for meat was almost evident in everything she owned.

"Oh Fredward," came Sam's strangely angelic voice. "Why are you touching my stuff? You should probably run now." She added, a dangerous glint in her beautiful fiery orbs, sending a shudder through Freddie as he immediately stood up and started running through the grassy expanse of park with the Frisbee.

"What a lovely day." Carly cooed, clearly too wrapped up in her own little as she sat as close to Brad as possible on the purple quilted blanket with the big brown picnic basket watching her two friends trying to yet again kill each other.

"Fredward! Get back here you nub!" screeched Sam, as she catapulted herself forward knocking the running Freddie over and causing them to both fall to the ground.

She immediately scrambled to her feet, snatching the Frisbee out of his tight grasp running for dear life, her blonde bangs dancing at the side of her face. She let out a girlish squeal as Freddie managed to get up, shake the dust off of his clothes and sprint after her, knocking them once again to the ground.

"Stay here I'll send it over to you." said Freddie, as he began pacing in the opposite direction, stopping only when he deemed necessary. "In 5, 4 ,3 -"

"Just throw the damn Frisbee you nub!" came Sam's angry voice. Freddie sighed as he raised his hand above his head, sending the red Frisbee hurtling through the air.

Sam crouched and instinctively threw herself forward, her blonde hair wild with the wind, jeans tightly framing her curves, her arms outstretched as she stealthily caught it before it hit the ground, landing on her feet smirking at the impressed look on Freddie's face.

"Nice moves Puckett." He clapped, smiling at her as she readjusted her clothes.

"Yeah keep your eyes up next time Fredbee or I'll have to injure your eyesight with this Frisbee when I throw it." She smirked as she saw his face turning an intense shade of red.

She forcefully threw the Frisbee, watching it glide through the air as Freddie reached out for it too late causing it to hit him square in stomach. He toppled over, groaning from the freakishly intense force she sent it with as the Frisbee knocked most of the oxygen from his lungs.

He managed to heave himself up off the ground after a while as he looked over to Sam, seeing her rolling in the grass with laughter. He rolled his eyes at her.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" she chuckled dramatically mimicking Freddie's recent encounter with the Frisbee and his unfortunate fall to the ground.

"Yo Puckett, your turn." He said before wrenching his arm back and immediately thrusting said Frisbee into the air. It glided forward for a bit before Sam again lurched forward on the tips of her toes, jumping up in the air this time to successfully capture the Frisbee. She smirked as she again saw the impressed look on his face.

"Benson, you throw and catch like a girl." She mocked before raising her hand in the air to once again throw the Frisbee.

"What? I do not! Sam! That's not true! I -" he managed to get out before the Frisbee came slicing through the air towards his head, hitting him square in the forehead causing him to once again topple over in pain.

He let out a yelp as he covered his targeted forehead with the palm of his hands feeling the blood pounding fiercely beneath his skin.

"You alright Freddie?" came Sam's voice, a hint of worry etched into it as she bent over the nerd, blocking the sunlight from invading his eyesight.

"Yeah uh- can we just play something that doesn't involve you hurting me physically?" he asked, unable to suppress the groan that escaped his lips. He always hated seeming weak around Sam.

"Come on ballerina, let's get you over to our shaded picnic spot." She sighed, helping him up to his feet as she took up her dejected Frisbee.

***.*.*.***

"Hey Carls, wanna go for a walk?" Brad asked hopefully, gesturing to the stone path leading all the way around the huge park.

"Sure." She agreed, immediately jumping up as she took his hand.

"Now Sam," she said sternly checking the time on her diamond encrusted family emblem watch. "It's already 12:55, no more Frisbee games with Freddie, we don't want a death on our hands, just stay here and watch our stuff, Brad and I are going for a walk." She declared, her eyes softening as she watched the duo lying alongside each other on the blanket.

"Yeah, yeah." Sam muttered dismissively as she waved an impatient hand at Carly.

"Just don't leave our stuff unattended-"

"Carls it's not like a random hobo is gonna waltz into the park and-"

"Just don't leave here!" she shouted, cutting off Freddie. "Alright?" she added in a sweet tone.

"Whatevs." Said Sam followed by an involuntary "Okay" from Freddie.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do." Brad smirked, as Sam scowled at him and Freddie diverted his gaze away from the pair.

"Awesome, be back when we get back." Carly cheered, as she led an eager Brad away from their picnic area.

Brad stepped to the side of the stone path, curtly bowing his head as he gestured for her to move forward first.

"Ma 'lady." He said in a fake British accent, raising an eyebrow at her as she chuckled at his randomness.

"Why thank you kind Sir." She replied with just as much frevor as she straightened her posture, moving past him with as much royalty she could muster. They both burst out laughing as Brad reached for her hand pulling her down the stone path as he began to run.

"Where we going?" she asked excitedly, her long brunette hair whipping softly behind her as they neared the entrance of what looked like a newly constructed garden.

"I'm gonna show you my favourite butterfly."

"Boys have favourite butterflies?" she asked curiously eyeing the brunette boy alongside her.

"Well not most." He smiled sheepishly. "But I have one."

He held open the door to the little garden as Carly let out an audible gasp upon entering.

Exotic butterflies covered every inch of the small garden making it look like a sea of colourful wings fluttering around as the subdued light from above softly framed the outlines of tiny wings.

Along the entire ceiling of the marked off garden hung a large string of red and white Petunias arranged in bouquets along with really large purple ones and lightly coloured yellow ones slightly hanging down.

Blue and black butterflies teetered forward and back, landing on the other flowers that were also perched on white fold in tables as they made a swarm around it.

"Brad can we actually be in here?" she asked, totally mesmerized by the beauty of the small creatures.

"My aunt Jessie owns this place and I told her we were coming here today." He gave her a sheepish smile. "So it's all ours until she comes back…whenever that'll be."

"You asked her to bring us here? Well let's go get Sam and Freddie!" she shouted enthusiastically, walking over to the door that led to the outside.

"Carlllyyyyyyyyy wait, I wanna show you my favourite butterfly." He persisted, pouting at her a little as he tugged her arm while walking over to a mass of butterflies.

In the far eastern corner of the garden, a huge sign hung over head giving info next to the pictures of three types of endangered butterflies.

"Now this," he pointed to a small reddish-brown butterfly with a brown and white-colored underside. "Is The San Bruno elfin. It's a native butterfly of California and is very much endangered as you can see from the sign."

"Wow it's beautiful." Carly cooed, as the butterfly under inspection landed on her outstretched palm. She examined it careful, noting the intricate colors on its wings before setting it free.

"This one," he pointed to a butterfly with an iridescent blue coloring and a fringed black border. "Is another California butterfly called The Mission Blue. Male and female mission blues possess white-ringed black spots, too." He said, gesturing to a black bordered butterfly in comparison to the white bordered butterfly it was perched next to on the Petunia's overhead.

"Wait, how'd your Aunt get all these butterflies here? And how do you know about all this stuff?" she asked quite perplexed, eyeing the strangely shaped yet equally beautiful butterfly as it resulted to moving from its current position and landing shortly on the white table.

"Well my aunt Jessie's husband Jacob is a Wildlife Ranger in California and he and my aunt decided to rear some here when they moved to Seattle. My Aunt wanted people to be able to see the butterflies and get to know just how endangered they are to spread the awareness so that's why they recently constructed this place here in Bushwell's Community Park and shipped some over here." He gestured to the place they were in. "Back when my aunt and uncle got married, I would spend uncountable summers with them. Aunt Jessie always had a fascination with butterflies so I guess I mimicked her a bit. She taught me about most of them in here."

"Amazing…" Carly cooed, as she scanned the interior of the place noting how neat and clean it was kept and all the info guides about the butterflies were laid out at the front on a shiny golden looking oak desk while information posters littered the walls.

"Now _my_ favorite butterfly," he said walking over to her. "Is Fender's Blue Butterfly." He gestured to a small butterfly with iridescent blue upper wings and black, spotted creamy-tan undersides. "That's the male though, because the females have reddish-brown upper wings." He pointed to a female fluttering close to Carly's hair as he stretched out his hand causing it to land on his palm. "I like the female's color the most because it…" Carly watched in amazement, noting how the color description was just as Brad described. It even looked a bit creamy. "Well….the natural brown of its wings mainly remind me of you…well err…your eyes."

Carly couldn't help the small smile that found its way to her face as she kept her gaze focused on the butterfly desperately hoping her cheeks didn't flame up too much. Damn, the boy naturally infatuated her with everything little thing he said or did.

"You know, I only asked my aunt to loan me here this evening for the sole purpose of bringing someone special here." Carly's gaze drifted up to the boy looking down at her with intense honey filled eyes as he lightly blew on the butterfly in his palm causing it to begin its ascent to the Petunias littering the ceiling where the others were gathered.

Brad slowly took another step towards Carly, holding her gaze as best as he could as he tenderly wrapped his arms around her waist. Carly visibly shivered at his touch, her mind taking a moment to process exactly what was happening as she resulted to linking her arms almost instantly around his neck.

Dear God, he was so close to her now that the blood under her skin was severely threatening to burn through the surface of her cheek.

Brad leaned down towards her just a bit, resting his head on her forehead as the various visions of multicolored butterflies aimlessly danced and fluttered around them grazing their skins ever so lightly.

"Carly…I – I like you…a lot…not just a lot but a whole lot and I…w-was wondering if you could –" he sighed in frustration as his brows reflected the confusion evident on his face, unsure of what to say, he resulted to remaining silent as he lost himself in her big chocolate browns. Carly chuckled at him, as she shook her head in response to his unasked question leaning up on her toes to lightly touch her lips to his.

Tingly sparks made her shiver from the contact and for those few seconds of contact all the doubt they both had just seemed to slip away as they both pulled away a blushing mess.

"Course I'll be your girlfriend!" she shouted gleefully as she jumped onto the unsuspecting Brad knocking them both to the ground of the tiny make shift garden.

"You've got yourself a boyfriend Shay." he smiled up at her, leaning up on his elbows as he gently cupped her cheek to once again place his lips softly on hers.

Various blinding colors, lights and billions of electric ripples seemed to reverberate from the intensity of this light contact as they both lost themselves, each too dazed and ecstatic to even muster the courage necessary to pull away.

"I trust everything went well?" came a light, airy voice from the front door of the little inside garden, causing the two teenagers to immediately break apart.

Brad chuckled as the middle aged woman wearing a long flowing green sun dress with big white daises patterned onto the front and green platform sandals to match holding a digital camera in her right hand came into view as she walked over to the oak desk.

"Aunt Jessie!" he shouted as an embarrassed Carly immediately rose off of him helping him up to his feet.

"Carly, meet my one of a kind Aunt Jessie, Aunt Jessie, this is the ever so beautiful Carly Shay." Brad announced, as he walked Carly over to his Aunt.

"I see the plan went well." She smirked patting her nephew on his back as she turned to look at Carly. "It's such a pleasure to meet you Carly." She said, taking Carly's hand in hers.

"Um, uh- t-thanks." stuttered Carly, totally caught off guard to the older woman's reaction. "W-wait…plan? You knew what he was planning to do today?" Carly asked quizzically.

Jessie gave another chuckle before answering. "My nephew's been smitten with you ever since he first discovered iCarly…that's why he wanted to get the job as your iCarly intern."

"Aunt Jess!" Brad protested, eyeing his aunt wearily, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. "Please tell me you didn't take any pictures! How long were you standing there?"

"Oh, just long enough to hear you stutter and fail miserably at asking Carly here to be your girlfriend." She winked at him. "I've got such good timing don't I? I even got your first and second kiss on camera." She chuckled.

"Aunt Jessie!" he scolded, sending the older woman a disapproving stare.

"Wow Brad she's even more pretty than you told me. Take care of my nephew now." She chuckled, giving the two teenagers half hugs before she sauntered over to her butterfly monitoring device on the other side of the room.

"Don't worry, I will." Carly assured, patting Brad on the cheek as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hey…can I see the pictures?" Carly asked hopefully, eyeing the camera Jessie placed on her desk.

"Sure." She said, picking up the camera as she replayed the last two pictures that she recently took.

The first one was of them both holding onto each other as they kissed, colorful butterflies flittering everywhere making it seem as if they were lost in time in some mythical wonderland.

The second was of when Carly tackled him to the ground and he leant up and kissed her, her hands hanging limply at her sides while Brad caressed her cheek with his right hand.

"These are awesome." Carly commented, seeing the smile forming on the older woman's face.

"I just like seeing Brad happy, and you my dear, well I can see now that he really is a blushing mess around you." She chuckled at the flustered Brad. "So he must be happy! Anyways, you two run along now, got another batch of endangered butterflies coming round later this evening." She waved dismissively as Brad walked Carly over to the door.

"Thanks for having us here." said Carly, "You're actually the first to know of…us." She said, gesturing between her and Brad. "I'd like to get those pictures some time."

"Thanks for loaning us the garden this evening Aunt Jess. You're the best." Brad smiled at the older woman as they made their way out.

"You two take care now." His aunt called after him as they closed the door, sighing contentedly as she perched herself atop the strong oak desk. "Ahh young love." She smiled, watching the retreating figures of her nephew and his newly established girlfriend getting smaller and smaller as they broke off in a run to the huge glistening pond on the other side of the park.

**Special thanks to all those who reviewed last time ^.^ Maybe you'll do it again? Please? :( lol please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N : Hey there! :p Yup this is a new chapter xD I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Hope it's up to standard. It may be a bit sad...On to the story!**

**Disclaimer : I want full ownership of iCarly on my birthday! :D A girl could hope…**

"Uh that one looks like a bunny with a mask in an overcoat holding a rifle." Said Sam as she pointed skywards to the oddly shaped cumulus could.

"Pfft no it doesn't, it looks like the newest version of the Pearphone. Don't you see the intricate pattern of the keypad and touch sensitive screen with a 3.0 mega-"

"Oh Frederly, I lovvvve it when you talk nerd to me." Sam deadpanned, glaring at the brunette boy.

"Whatever…you got something better in mind to do?"

"Usually there aren't any people on the other side of the park where that old swing set is. Let's take a walk over to it." said Sam as she sat up on the purple blanket pointing to an old swing set in the distance, greatly enjoying the challenging smirk that graced Freddie's features.

"Race ya there Princess." He mumbled, before sprinting off in the direction of the older playground on the other side of the park.

"Wha- _princess_?" she asked herself quizzically. "Oh you are so dead Benson!" she shouted gleefully, before throwing the fat cake she was nibbling aside and immediately racing after him.

…

"Come on! Hurry up!" she screamed, as she raced across the swaying grass of the park, sneakers crunching on dirt and gravel as she neared the swing set and eagerly landed herself on one of the rusty swings.

Freddie arrived moments later after being passed by the blonde, shortly out of breath as he reached for the swing next to her, his eyes scanning the rusty old faded purple and blue death trap with the expanse of gravel and some splinters surrounding it.

"Sam, I don't think this swing looks all that safe." He frowned, eyeing the suspicious looking piece of metal. "Why do you think there's no one else on this side of the park?"

"Damn, you are such a pansy." She declared, flailing her arms in the air. "Jeez Fredward, yes I'm aware of the rustiness of the swing and that there's no one else here, I just like here cause' it's quiet. I'm not going back to the other side of the park till I'm done." She said pointedly glaring at the nerd.

He sighed in frustration, leaning against one of the faded purple poles, as he once again tried to make her see reason but she cut him off abruptly by swaying back and forth on the swing, making its hinges creak severely with the added force.

"Come push me." She demanded, a small smile forming on her features.

"What's the magic word?" he smirked, crossing his arms in front of him as he watched her unsuccessfully trying to get a good kick off from the ground.

This however was no use, as the swing she was on had her legs hovering just a good inch and a half above the gravel itself. Freddie stifled a laugh. Sam was shorter than both him and Carly yet she seemed so tall and intimidating when they were in a fight.

"Please come push me now before I rip your male parts off and feed them to Frothy?" she asked in the most girly voice possible, a smirk playing on her lips as she eyed the annoyed look on Freddie's face.

"At least you said please, so that's close enough." He muttered, making his way behind the blonde as he held the rusty chains tightly alongside her and gently pushing her till she was swaying slightly with the breeze.

The scent of Strawberry shampoo wafted through the air burning his nostrils as he kept swinging her slowly, causing him to fall into a dazed trance as he internally debating whether or not to wrap his arms around her waist.

God, she'd so freak if he did that…

He continued moving the swing slightly before giving it one more forceful push sending her swaying through the air at a faster pace.

Sam swung her legs back and forth to the rhythm the swing was moving with, her curly blonde hair whipping all over her face as she closed her eyes, breathing in a breath of fresh air.

_Squeeeeeeek, Creeeaaaakkk._

This rattling noise seemed to be a lot more amplified this time and it didn't serve to calm Freddie's nerves one bit as he just resulted to lying in the grass a few feet away and watching her sway contentedly with the wind.

Sam was up high now, as she swung higher and higher, each time the creaking noise slightly increasing.

The next few moments happened so fast that Freddie's mind wasn't even able to process the speed of it all. One of the hinges from the rusty swing set completely ripped off as Sam, who was midway into a peak of her normal swinging pattern, was sent hurtling through the air.

Her tiny body was flung helplessly off of the swing, as she came crashing down hard, with a loud resounding _thud_ grazing through the gravel and dirt underneath as she forcefully landed on her stomach.

Freddie let out a horrified shout, screaming the blonde's name repeatedly as he made his way to her side, immediately turning her over to process the full extent of her damage.

"Sam! Sam! Damn it Sam!" He shouted ruefully, biting back a sob as he saw her eyes still closed. Gravel and sand covered the front of her blue denim jeans and blue and black stripped hoodie. He looked down at her right arm which was coated in a bit of blood as he saw a little gash there, a medium sized glass splinter clearly visible sticking out of her bloodied flesh.

"Please be okay." he muttered tearfully, dusting the front of her clothes carefully as he gently pushed his hands under her small body, cradling her in his strong arms. He trudged forward, moving his legs almost robotically as his mind solely focused on getting her to his first aid kit near their picnic area.

It took him a while before he got back to the other side of the park, legs forever jogging slowly as onlookers now begun to stare in his direction.

The tiny formed stirred in his arms, as blue glassy eyes slowly blinked up at him processing the extent of the situation.

"W-what are you doing Frednub?" Came Sam's muffled voice, a bit shaky as the pain in her body finally registered in her mind.

"Sam!" he sighed in relief, now nearing their picnic area as he stopped just short of it to look at the girl in his arms. "You fell off the swing by accident, I'm gonna take that splinter out of your hand." He added, setting her down carefully on the purple blanket as he raced over to his back pack and took out his mom's safety kit.

She watched him carefully as he kneeled down next to her, holding a magnifying glass over her injured arm as he took the tweezers and squeezed it shut around the part of the splinter that was not embedded into her skin.

He held the glass splinter firmly and pulled the tweezers away from her skin in the direction the splinter went in desperately trying to prevent it from breaking.

Sam gave a little shudder as he swiftly pulled it out and started dabbing at the area with a moist paper towel. After removing most of the blood from the splinter and grazes on her hand, he slowly began rubbing an antibacterial ointment over the wound. He then took a medicated white piece of gauze from the kit and gently stuck it to the wounded area.

Sam watched him work in amazement. It was just a little wound to her as all. No biggie. But to Freddie it was a typical way to bleed to death.

"This is for being a good patient and not hurting me while I tended to you." He said, handing her a fat cake. She instantly grabbed it and tore it open, muttering a _"Thanks_" after partially devouring the whole fat cake.

He chuckled at her.

"Wow you are such a Momma's boy." she scoffed. "It was just a little glass splinter Fredward."

"_Glass splinters can sometimes result in infections, especially if the area starts bleeding after the splinter is removed. The application of an antibacterial ointment will minimize the risk of infections."_ he quoted, from a safety manual no doubt, as he smiled at her, carefully lifting his hands up to her curly blonde head as he inspected her for any head injuries. "How do you feel?" he asked, his brows furrowed as he noticed her flinch away from his touch.

"I just feel a bit shaky from hitting the ground so hard. My bones sorta feel like jelly and my head hurts a bit." She grimaced at the memory, instinctively placing a hand to her pounding head. "But I'll live." She chuckled.

"Can you walk?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her waist as he pulled her to her feet.

"I should be able to." She said, holding onto his hand as she took a shaky step forward immediately sinking to her legs. "Think I'll just rest a bit before we go. Where'd you learn how to do all this anyways?"

"Well when you have an overprotective mom like I do, she goes to extremes to…uh help you protect yourself."

"Mother - son first aid training classes?"

"Yeah," He sighed dejectedly as Sam made a face at him. "But it came in handy though." He chuckled as she sent a glare his way.

"Yeah I guess. Flying through the air at top speed from a swing has its injuries no matter how awesome it felt." She replied sulkily. "Thanks Freddie." She mumbled, giving him a half smile as he began cleaning up the rest of the bloodied paper towels and tossing the splinter in a nearby garbage.

"Any time Puckett, any time."

"Hey…I wanna um…let's go sit by that pond over there while we wait for '_Barly_' to get here." said Sam, making air quotes over the nickname she made up for the duo.

"Barly?" Freddie asked quizzically. "As in, Brad plus Carly equals Barly?" he chuckled.

"Exactly so young Fredward." She smiled up at him.

"Hey it'll take us forever to get over there since you said your legs feel all shaky." He frowned as Sam did a face palm. "Plus it's already 2:45."

"I'm very aware of this and that's why you're going to carry me." She smirked as Freddie gave her a weird look, shrugging as he slipped his hands under her and cradled her bridal style against his soft firm chest.

"Huh, what no protesting Fredward?" she asked quizzically, desperately fighting at the intensified fluttering in her chest.

"Nope. You're surprisingly light for someone who eats like three times her size." He commented as Sam comfortably leant into his chest feeling a strange sense of warmth coming over her as it radiated off of his body.

"Yeah well, eating is a livelihood, I just embrace it."

***.*.*.***

"Hey Frednub?" said Sam, splashing her feet softly through the shimmering waves of the pond as they watched tiny ducklings floating around on the far end of the other side.

"Yup?" he answered almost immediately, as he placed his black converse on the grass next to her blue and black ones, slipping his feet into the water of the pond alongside hers, relishing in the cool tingly feeling he felt.

"Let's name those ducklings." She smiled, gesturing to the five baby ducklings waddling around their parent as they imitated her every move. He smiled at her briefly before beginning.

"Rico." He said, pointing to the first duckling in line. He had flecks of yellow spots all over his black body and he seemed to be more confident in his ability to swim as compared to the rest.

"Tiger." She said, pointing to the second in line, a completely yellow duckling who kept bouncing into Rico.

"Sammy." He gestured to the third yellow and black duckling tilting from side to side ever so often as she zoomed past the others causing them to topple over in the process. Sam immediately brought her gaze to his face. Seeing his smirk already set in place as he watched her through those hypnotizing browns…

She forcefully moved her gaze away from him as she tried to focus on the topic at hand.

"Uh…Rick." She mumbled, pointing to the fourth little duckling who was swimming the slowest out of all of them.

"You go ahead and name this last one." He said, indicating the little duckling who had now noticed that his parent and siblings were way at the other end of the pond. It began making its way as quickly as possible to them slipping in perfectly between Sammy and Rick causing a whole commotion to erupt as Sammy bounced right into him toppling him over.

"Frederly." Sam smiled, christening the last baby duckling in the pond. He smiled back at her taking her hand in his as he playfully clasped it between his palms.

The sun was beginning to set now, spewing the last of its shimmering rays upon the expansive landscape of the park making it look like a golden wonderland of green.

The light reflecting off of the waters seemed to cast a glow on her face making it seem so angelic as blue eyes stared off into the distance of the water.

Of course, her eyes always looked beautiful, but this was the first time Freddie had seen them so innocent and soft, wrapping him in their enchanting blue layer after layer.

"Nice sunset," Sam commented, breaking the comfortable silence that had engulfed them. "I feel like I'm in one of Carly's mushy chick flicks." She added with a slight crinkle of her nose. Freddie chuckled at her.

"Yeah it's a very romantic setting." He agreed, his gaze fixated on the beautiful girl before him. To Freddie, she looked even more radiant in the setting sun. "Sam, this girl I like-"

"Why're you being so nice to me?" she snapped, blue eyes piercing him as she totally ignored his previous statement scanning his face for any reaction.

"Hmm, I am?" he smirked, letting his brown eyes work their intense effect as he raised a curious eyebrow at her.

"Yes." She replied simply, quickly averting her gaze from him, moving her hands from between his as she gently padded the water below. "You gave me a bunch of fat cakes…willingly played Frisbee toss with me even though you were terrible at it, took a splinter out of my arm, gave me another fat cake for _being good_ and carried me over here to this pond….without so much as an argument when I asked you to…and uh…I wanna know why you're being so nice."

"Sam, you're my friend," he stated simply, seeing the confusion displayed on her features. "So it's mostly because…I…care." He said the last part in a low husky whisper, feeling brave enough to reach out and touch a stray lock of blonde curl along her face.

If he wasn't getting the chance to _tell_ her who the girl he had a crush on was, well then he was determined to _show_ her.

"You do?" she asked incredulously, eyebrows raised as she stared intently at the nerd.

Now this definitely felt like déjà vu and along with her thoughts came the memories accompanied by awkward flashes of a picnic scene she had dreamt the both of them sharing in this very park and Freddie ending said dream each time with…a kiss.

She gulped audibly as she noticed him watching her intensely, brown eyes literally drinking in every detail of her. Those eyes had the power to make her feel so transparent, like he could see her through and through.

She felt so helpless, and she was (in a sense), as her legs were just paining way too much to make any sudden movements, so running was definitely out of the question.

Dream Freddie had said those exact words.

_It's because…I care. _

Those words were just now uttered by the real Freddie.

_It's because…I care. _

It was amazing what those words could do to her emotions, her thought pattern was immediately stunted as she made the connection to her strange feeling of déjà vu. Yup, those stupid chick flicks Carly owned were definitely to blame.

Her head was swimming; Freddie took her silence as an okay sign and was now leaning down towards her, overpowering Cinnamon scent began invading her senses as he leaned closer, and yet closer lightly pressing his soft chapped lips to hers.

Suddenly everything was pounding; her heart was pounding, her head was pounding and she could even feel her blood pounding as it rapidly rushed through the veins against her skin.

Her eyes were wide open in shock. She couldn't believe it! Freddie was kissing her? Wait, this couldn't be her mind playing some sick trick on her right?

Freddie's right hand reached up to her face, lightly cupping her cheek as he open his mouth against hers releasing a minty aroma that fanned across her face causing her to fall into a deeper trance.

She closed her eyes briefly trying in vain to recollect her thoughts as her lips remained unmoving against his.

To one part of her mind, this feeling coursing through her body felt so right that she just wanted to kiss him back and tell him how long she liked him or that she even thought she might just be in love with the dork.

But another part of her mind was screaming at her, radars and alarms in her mind were going off making her remember her uncountable insecurities piled higher than the Great Wall of China.

'_He probably just got caught up in the moment and forgot that he liked someone else. That was typical Freddie for ya, a hopeless romantic.' _Her mind debated. That logic made more sense to her than Freddie returning the feelings she felted she harboured for him.

She finally mustered the courage and pulled away abruptly, adrenaline coursing through her body as she looked at him through shocked blue eyes, waiting for the inevitable moment of recognition on his face that would surely kill the part of her heart that hoped he felt what she felt in that kiss. Freddie however had a dazed look on his face as he gave her a sheepish grin leaning in once more towards her.

"Sam I-" he began, just as Sam pushed herself up on her knees in an effort to make a run for it, ignoring the slight pain still evident in her legs. She took a shaky step forward as Freddie immediately got up and reached out for her hands.

"Where are you going?" he asked quizzically. "Come on please just lemme talk to you."

"Let me go!"

"No!" he replied fiercely, taking a brave step towards her as he circled his arms around her waist.

"What's with you?" she demanded, trying to pull free again. She put her hands to his shoulders and pushed, but he refused to let go, and her weakened state wasn't helping the situation in the least.

"Let go of me." she growled just as fiercely, but this only served for him to tighten his iron grip on her.

"We need to talk." he repeated this time, "And this is the only way I know how to keep you from running away."

"Fine!" She spat looking up at Freddie, goose bumps still evident on her skin as she flinched away from his intense stare. Freddie sighed heavily as he pinched the bridge of his nose desperately trying to calm himself down.

He didn't speak immediately, and Sam wondered whether he was waiting for her to say something. The silence dragged on, and Sam's impatience kicked in.

"You just gonna stand there and stare at me Frednub?" she deadpanned, her harsh tone returning as she glared up at him.

"Look, I-"

"I know you probably got caught up in the moment, no need to explain, but I swear if you pull a move on me like that again I'll…I'll…"

Freddie kept quiet, staring at her through warm honey coloured eyes indicating to her that she could carry on. Sam gulped slightly, feeling nervous and trying to fight the urge to run in the opposite direction…or hit the boy or insult him. Any one of those would do at this moment.

She was really trying hard not to hit him though. She understood that her abusive ways were only a defence mechanism to avoid being hurt either physically or emotionally, but she also realized that it could entirely become an obstacle if she didn't want to push Freddie away.

Sighing, she continued. "Y-you kissed me…but you told me a few days ago that you liked some other girl?" She asked, the confusion on her face mirroring her tone. She couldn't take it…she was no one's second best!

"Look, I'm sorta confused here too." Freddie admitted, eyebrows furrowed as he softly gazed at her. "Yes I kissed you, and if that wasn't clear enough that I don't like '_some other girl'_ then I don't know what is…I'm still unsure of some things though."

"I know you're confused…" she sighed shaking her head. "This is wrong…it…it's…just…" she trailed off, suddenly struggling to find the words to finish. She was still dead scared of admitting her feelings to him.

"Sam, this," Freddie said, squeezing her closer to him and embracing her in a tight hug which forced her head onto his shoulder, "This feeling right here, holding you like this…doesn't feel wrong at all."

Her chest swelled at his words as she realized that the insecurities she had always kept deep within her were threatening to resurface once again. She shut her eyes tight as she forced the sudden wetness of her eyes back reluctantly pushed away from Freddie.

He was right; this didn't feel wrong, but that was what made it so wrong in the first place! She wasn't good enough for him. Freddie deserved someone who would love him with everything she had and would never hurt him. Sam couldn't promise him something like that. Freddie needed someone…better than her…someone with Carly-like qualities…and that someone definitely wasn't her.

"I'm not so much confused...well, I am a little, but not about_ my _feelings. I know how I feel about you - it's how _you_ feel about _me_ that's just so…confusing!" he said, still gazing at her.

"Freddie," she muttered, her numerous insecurities still playing in her head like a broken record, "Thanks…for telling me how you feel. I…I feel the same way about you…but it would never work out between us."

His shocked expression tore at her heart like a piercing wound; nonetheless, she gritted her teeth and continued. Freddie didn't deserve someone like her - second best, and even though she wanted him so badly...she knew she couldn't have him.

Truthfully…the feelings she harboured for Freddie freaked her out. She knew she didn't just like him…she was in love with him.

Love. The one thing that had evaded her life completely since her father had left. Yes she had sisterly love from both Melanie and Carly and the brotherly love that Spencer provided was also welcomed, yet her heart seemed to yearn for something more.

Her mind was constantly telling her she wasn't good enough...and why give someone you love the second best thing that they could have? Why step in the way of them finding true happiness?

Freddie needed to be with someone else so that he could be happy. She could never make him happy and she knew that by being with him…well it would just be for pure selfish reasons as she'd be an obstacle in his way to true happiness.

Two years ago she wouldn't have given a fudge about Fredward's future happiness…but these feelings she felt stirring inside whenever he'd smile at her or simply touch her…they forced her to accept the fact that she cared deeply for him, and if there was a way for him to be truly happy, she wouldn't stand in his way.

"We wouldn't be happy together Fredweird, we'd fight all the time and it would be so very difficult. It wouldn't be worth it, this relationship wouldn't be worth the time you'd be willing to waste. You'd be better off with someone else…"

His grip on her slackened in his state of disbelief. Sam knew she was hurting him, and it was killing her to do it, but she knew it was the right thing to do. She carried with her the thought that he'd get over this insane attraction he had to her someday when he met the right person that would love him…even if _she_ didn't get over _him_.

She cared too much for him to put him through the tough times that they would surely be headed to, yet here she was, causing him a pain worse than the physical pain she could inflict with her punches.

"Sam…please." he muttered, leaning closer to her, the pain apparent in his eyes. Sam stopped speaking and held her breath as he leaned in. She knew she had to turn away, but she was so tempted to feel his lips on hers just one more time.

"There you guys are!" came a relieved voice as two chuckling brunettes made their way over to the pond. Freddie immediately straightened up, releasing his hold on Sam's waist as he averted his eyes to the duo making their way towards them, totally oblivious to the moment they ruined. "Didn't I tell you not to leave our stuff unattended?"

Sam's body began to relax a little as she let out a shaky breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She closed her eyes for a second feeling the all too familiar sense of light headedness slipping away completely as her breathing finally normalized a bit.

"Yeah we were just gonna head back anyways." Freddie muttered sulkily, resting his gaze on some imaginary spot behind Carly and Brad's faces while awkwardly shoving his hands in his pockets as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Oh my God Sam what happened to your arm!" Carly asked worriedly, noticing the white gauze that covered the upper part of her hand.

"Sam fell off a rusty swing and got a splinter lodged in her hand."

"Wha- but it could get infected! Freddie-"

"Calm down Carly I already did that."

"Oh…Sam, you like scaring me with your wild antics don't you." said Carly, walking up to the blonde as she wrapped her into a tight hug. "Totally ruined the news I was gonna tell you." she muttered.

"Ah I'll live, wait, news? What news?" said Sam, suspiciously gazing at the way Brad and Carly were gingerly exchanging cutesy looks.

"Well," Carly began, as she walked over to Brad who wrapped his hands around hers. "Brad's my boyfriend." She smiled at the boy who gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Congrats." said Freddie, forcing a half-smile at them both as he walked over to give a beaming Brad a high five and a blushing Carly a half-hearted hug.

"Oh my God well finally!" Sam cheered, taking a shaky step forward to Carly as Freddie immediately grabbed a hold of her hand steadying her causing them to fall into another awkward silence.

"Carly I don't mean to be a killjoy but we have something to tell you too." said Freddie, quickly removing his hand from Sam's arm as he took a few steps back.

"Is this what I think it is?" Carly gasped, eyebrows raised as she scanned their faces for any hidden confirmation of her thoughts.

Sam shot Carly a stern glare, warning her to end her sentence at that as Freddie immediately let his gaze rest upon the still shimmering waters of the pond.

"When Sam flew off the swing she hit the ground pretty hard and well she can't really walk without wobbling."

"Yeah my legs feel shaky." she frowned as Carly gave her a worried glance. "But I bet it'll wear off by morning." She reassured Carly, hands up in defence.

"So how are we gonna getcha home then?" quipped Brad finally joining the conversation.

"I'll walk, no worries." shrugged Sam as Carly gave her a disapproving look.

"Wait, how'd you get over here by this pond if you said your legs were all shaky?" said Brad gesturing at the distance between the pond and where their picnic spot was on the other side of the park.

"I carried her here." said Freddie, folding his hands in front of his chest as he continued staring at the pond.

"Well it's settled then. Freddie'll carry Sam. Let's go get our stuff." said Carly a smirk playing on her lips as she grabbed Brad's hand and strutted off to the picnic area.

"What? Carls no!" said Sam taking a few more shaky steps forward, stupid pain in her legs, wasn't it supposed to wear off by now?

"You didn't have a problem with him carrying you over here the first time so it shouldn't be a problem now. Brad and I'll get the rest of our stuff, you and Freddie begin walking out the gates!" Carly commanded as she and Brad broke off in a run hand in hand towards the big oak tree.

Sighing Sam stole a look at the aforementioned boy. He was still staring at some unseen spot in the water of the pond, a frown gracing his features making him look like someone had stolen his favourite Nug nug action figure.

"Look Benson…I'm sorry…about everything, it's okay though I'll walk." She said, moving a few shaky steps ahead bearing the slight pain that shot through her legs as began moving slowly.

"The pain will ease up by morning as long as you take a pain killer…uh but for now, lemme carry you." Freddie gave her a little half smile as he walked over to her, slipping his hands comfortably beneath her as he picked her up.

Looking down at her, he felt her comfortably leaning into him as she immediately closed her eyes. Was it coincidence that she happened to fit perfectly against him? It really didn't feel wrong holding onto her, so why did she reject him?

He was sure that this crush he had on the girl in his arms was getting out of control, that had led him to kiss her and ultimately make their weird relationship even more complicated. He didn't understand her decision on why they couldn't be together though, but he was willing to respect it…for now that is.

Why couldn't she see that he was willing to make the sacrifices? This pain he felt within made him wish she had punched or kicked him instead of the sickening crushed feeling he felt inside him…this just proved his theory that Sam was indeed a vicious beautiful friend of the devil.

**Aww poor Fredward :( *sigh* Seddie's got some stuff to work through before they can be together…how long will it take them to see that they should just be together already? Ahhh!...**

**I'd really appreciate it for those who didn't/aren't reviewing to review..at least let me know what you're thinkingggggggggg, was this chapter boring? Was it too cliché? Was it lame? Come on lemme know how ya feel about it O_o…**

**LoL stay tuned ;)**


End file.
